Whole New World
by 101dramaqueen
Summary: Moving to New york is a big move for Bella, living with her brother. She has trouble settling in, until she meets brothers friend and fellow player Edward. undergoing renovations - some peopel will be pleased i've'invested in spell check' :
1. 01: Here Is Gone

**Chapter One **

Moving to New York has always been a dream of mine, the bright lights and the people providing an interesting contrast to the small town of forks I had inhabited for the past eighteen years of my life. Not that's its a bad town to live in. Forks is very...picturesque you could say. Quaint. It's only a small town, with about three thousand residents living there, not including the reservation near La Push although it doesn't make much of a difference.

There is not a lot of sun, mostly hidden by heavy clouds full of rain that threaten to burst open and drench you. I could not tell you how many times I had been caught in the rain on my way home from school before I got my beloved truck. It was dreadful.

My umbrella couldn't be trusted at the best of times. Sometimes it wouldn't open, sometimes it wouldn't shut when I did manage to open it. Sometimes it turned inside out and I couldn't return it to normal until I had gotten home. So you can now see why I am glad I got a car for my sixteenth. Well a truck. But I love it really, even though I will no longer have an opportunity to drive it. No point really. New York traffic and all. So I would be leaving it here in Washington. Sad face.

But I was moving away from that scene, I didn't even think twice about it. Once I opened my acceptance letter from Columbia, I knew I would be packing my bags and heading of to live with my older brother Emmett. Now that I can't wait for.

There is quite an age gap between us, him being 24. but those eight years difference didn't stop us from being super close. I looked up to my big brother, the jock, the class clown, the best guy I knew apart from my dad. When I moved up to high school, for the first couple of years I was known as Emmett Swans sister. That kind of made me popular, only because he was such a rising star.

Basketball was his thing. And he was amazing at it. He was tall – towering over all of us, even dad – surprisingly fast and has the best aim imaginable. He was also super built which meant that you didn't want to run into him as he was running down the court dribbling the ball as he went.

He was amazing on that court. Still is. He's now point guard for the New York Knicks so I would be getting to see him play every chance I could. I would also be sharing an apartment with him. You know, to cut don on collage costs. It also eased dads mind a little that I wouldn't be in the city alone, or having some strange boy in my room without everybody knowing. I'm beginning to wander if I'm ever going to be independent.

Oh well. I would be able to hand out with my 'Emmy Bear' as I love to call him. It annoys him a little. But also gives him licence to call me 'Jelly Belly' whenever he sees me. Even in public. Yes he often feels the need to embarrass me. Isn't he nice.

I stepped off the plane at JFK, picked up my luggage with no hassle and walked through to the pick up area. I didn't expect to see Emmett here after he had had such a hard day at practice. In fact, he was still supposed to be at practice hopefully running drills that would make him pass out. Now I love him. But after a pane ride which started with my mum crying hysterically as I left – she is so melodramatic sometimes – then being stuck in-between two men who couldn't give me enough leg room, I didn't need to hear Emmett shouting everything. Sometimes, he can be very loud.

So I was very surprised to find him standing like a body guard in a Yankees cap and sunglasses waiting for me at the gate. It was quite funny watching people trying to figure him out, if he was famous or not. But he just ignored them and ran towards me, pushing through the crowed gently to get to me.

"Belly, Belly Belly" he shouted towards me as he scoped me up in his iron grasp and started to squeeze the life out of me. At least he didn't have a huge sign this time that had been covered in glitter. I'm not sure what happened to that. Nor do I want to know. I just want a nice shower.

"Emmy, Emmy, Emmy. Why aren't you at drills?"

I asked as he threw me over his shoulder, grabbing my duffel bag and my hand-held luggage making his way towards the exit. I travelled light by a girls standards. Well by any standards. I didn't own much, only a couple of tops, some skinny jeans, regular jeans and several pairs of shoes. That is all I need. And I survived.

"because I have an awesome coach who just loves me"

"He wanted to get rid of you for the day didn't he" not many people could handle Emmett's constant sunshine

"no he didn't" Emmett sounded like he was pouting "Coach loves me"

"Just like he loved the dead rat in his draw, or the mousetrap ion his bag or maybe it was the fact that you actually managed to set him on fire then knock him out with the fire extinguisher."

"Don't try to change me Bella. I'm am who I am and who I am is awesome" when he put me back on my feet I could feel all the blood that had pooled in my head rush back down, making me feel a little light headed.

"now that is logic I can't argue with"

Throwing my bags into the back, he shut the boot of his hummer – Emmett liked it big, and with the money, well he kinda now had the opportunity to. Lucky him – and got into the divers side of the car. I got in next to him.

His car was a tip. Old MacDonald packets were littered around, as well as soda bottles and potato chip packets. Not even mentioning the CD's. Some were on the floor, waiting to get destroyed by someone's feet, some where sliding around the dash bored. What can I say, Emmett liked his music. Always had.

"Where too my lady" he joked in his fake British accent

"Home Geves" I laughed as he started the car, throwing it into drive. Music started blasting through the speakers as we took off. Amazingly it was something I could more then tolerate.

Paralyzer by Fingers Eleven. Now I don;t like heavy music usually, going for more of a classical stuff like Debussy and Mozart. But this I could stand, even in my tired.

I was soon falling asleep in, quite exhausted so it didn't even bother me when Emmett started to sing. It was good, because the usual two hour journey back to Brooklyn – yeah my brother in the Upper East Side of manhattan? I don't care how much money he earns, we both know he wouldn't fit in – seamed only about ten minutes long. Which was good for me.

Soon enough, Emmett was gently shoving me awake. I could see his building – he didn't own the building, one of his friends did apparently. He just lived in the top loft – standing proud.

"What cha think about it Bells?"

"It'll do"

"It'll do. Is that all the thanks I get for even offering you own loft"

"My own loft? Emmett what the hell are you talking about?"

"I may have brought you a loft" he whispered but I could still hear him. I hated when he brought me anything, even if it only cost $2. but a Loft? Really?

"Well, I didn't think you would want to live with me cause you know, but you got the one above mine. We all chip in a bit, and I know the landlord so your rent is fantastic. Seriously it's not like Edward even needs the money"

I could just about function without this, but now all I could do was give up. "Fine Emmett, tonight you win. But it's going to look awfully empty with only me and my two bags"

he handed me a key, which I didn't want to take. But I did and made my way into the building. It was seriously nice in here. Like something you would find in Manhattan, but a little more down to earth fitting in with the Brooklyn scene. I loved it.

The guy at the desk -Felix Emmett said his name was – tipped his black hat – which I loved – towards the two of us

"hey Emmett man"

"Felix, Bella. Bella Felix" I nodded my head towards him, slightly eager to get into my new home. Even if it didn't have a bed yet.

"Pleasure to meet you miss"

"You too Felix"

"Night Felix"

"night man"

we got in the empty elevator, slotting my key just like Emmett showed me. Fancy. Soon we were moving up, and I was falling asleep where I was standing. Yea, I was tired.

As soon as the bell dinged, I was up, jolting awake. I followed Emmett through the doors. Straight in to the living room. Which was fully furnished. I was going to kill him in the morning.

I hugged Emmett at the elevator "I love you Emmett. But it don't need all this"

"You might not need it, but I want you to have it little bit. You mean a lot to me, and you haven't had a lot of change to have nice things."

"I don't deserve you Emmett"

"Yes you do. Now get some sleep, before I have to carry you to bed"

"Night Emmy Bear"

"Night Jelly Belly. And don't forget, I'm right downstairs if you need me"

"I know"

**so new story :D so many ideas, need to get them down :) tell me what you think about this one **

**Ellie xx**


	2. 02: Home

Chapter Two I woke entirely too comfortable for my liking. Not that I was complaining, but Emmett shouldn't have brough me an entire apartment that had already been furnished. From what I could see it was amazingly decorated, with all different bright colors. God, this whole apartment was huge. I think it covered at least the top floor. I had so much room to myself it was unbeliveable. I still hated Emmett for buying this for me – I wont let that go – but I also love him for being so considerate. Right. Time to get started on breakfast. I am addicted to the food network. I swear sometimes, that is all I watch. It's where I learned to cook – because my parents can't cook at all – and I have to say, I can cook pretty well. Well, it turns out edible, you can't ask for more then that can you? Turning on my iPod, rocking out to the Goo Goo Dolls, I started on the bacon – yes I found out my fridge was stocked as well which only added to my mood – deciding to cook it until it was crispy. Oh I love bacon. Its so amazing. Once the bacon was in the oven, I started on the pancake batter. Now I am a small girl, but I am a Swan, and us Swans really know how to put food away. I can eat at 24 oz steak on a good day. Eggs would have to wait until later because they only take a few seconds. Next step wake up Emmett because if I knew him well, he would still be asleep. Unless he was at training, but I think it was his day off. Picking up my phone, it started to ring "Emmy Bear? Are you there" he picked up on like the tenth ring, which was to be expected. "What you want Bells, there is a grown man trying to sleep" "And there is a girl cooking bacon on the floor above you. I am so sorry for trying to be considerate and cook you breakfast. Hey, I might just have to eat the pile of crispy bacon, but oh no I think there's too much for little young me, so I might have to throw some away" The elevator dinged, the doors opening up into my living room and reveling a less then pleasant sight. Emmett in his tidy whities. Thank god I hadn't eaten because I swar I would have thrown up. "Hurt the bacon and you will regret it" he said pointing at me and looking for the pile of bacon "It's still in the oven doofus. Why the hell aren't you dress yet?" I was scared for life now. "Not enough time. You threatened bacon. Oooh pancakes" I sware that boy has the attention span of a gnat. Let Love In by the Goo Goo Dolls filled the apartment. It happned to be one of my favorite songs. God I loved their lyrics. You wait, wanting this world To let you in And you stand there A frozen light In dark and empty streets You smile hiding behind A God-given face But I know you're so much more Everything they ignore Is all that I need to see You're the only one I ever believed in The answer that could never be found The moment you decided to let love in Now I'm banging on the door of an angel The end of fear is where we begin The moment we decided to let love in "Turn that crap off will you I am trying to enjoy that bacon" "Emmett McCarthy Swan, you will drop that bacon now and place it back in the oven, it hasn't cooked properly yet" I whacked his hand with my spatula in hopes he would drop the bacon. With little success. I swear nothing comes between that boy and bacon. "Ooh that smells so good" a random guy - with an amazing sothern accent and a body to die for - walked into my appartment. Literally. Some guy just walked into my living room, a bit more dressed them Emmett, but still. Well, he wasn't some random guy. He was Emmett's team mate Jasper. But still, who the hell randomly walks into other peoples apartment. "Jasper, meet my little sister Jelly Belly. Jelly Belly, meet one of my best friends Jasper Hale" "I know who you are" New York is one hell of a strange place "I've seen you play, you're quite good" "Only quite?" "Dude, it's early morning and you've literally just strolled into a strangers apartment. That's as good as you're going to get" "Good point Jelly Belly" he said in his southern accent that would make women melt. I was made of stronger stuff thank god. Handing him a plate piled high with food, I placed the other one in front of Emmett and made a third one for myself. Breakfast is good, "Oh, and it's Bella to you" "Jasper. Nice to meet you" he held out his hand, which I shook smiling at him. This was turning out to be a weird morning "Does this mean I can randomly just walk into your apartment as well?" I asked the guys who had proceeded to stuff their faces full of food. "Sure, you'll need a code though" "Huh?" "To work the elevator. We can't just have normal people randomly wandering into an NBA stars apartment now can we" Jasper answered. I'm afraid Emmett was too far gone to even keep up with the conversation. "So you class yourself as an abnormal person then do you? And you have my code?" he laughed at that, shaking his shaggy blonde hair as his body moved up and down "Emmett text me the code last night in case of emergencies and he couldn't get out of bed. So now you know you have a friend in the building" "Yeah I guess I do" "And as for the abnormal thing, well I have to say I am pretty special" "Being pretty doesn't make you special Shaggy, just makes you vain. Which from what I have seen in this world, is pretty normal" "Touché. Great breakfast by the way" "Thanks, I was aiming for edible. Guess I succeeded" "Belly, I want more" Emmett wined like the five year old he could be. I swear that boy is never going to grow up "No more Emmy" "But Belly" "No Buts. Now load the plates into the dishwasher, and I will think about making you lunch later. You're welcome to join us Jasper." "Thank you Bella. If it's anything like breakfast I am sure it will be delicious" Damn Southern Charm. **Thanks to Kitty Vuitton for the input and corrections I hope the rest of you enjoy :) ** **Ellie xx**


	3. 03: Dizzy

Chapter Three

I needed to get out of the house, or apartment or whatever. Seriously, Emmett had already taken over my TV – which I don't get because he has a perfectly  
>good one of his own – and eaten half my food. Well the food was a given, but still, its my apartment. I need to figure out how to lock up the cabinets. Jasper was still there, playing on my xbox along with Emmett – apparently they didn't have one. Typical.<p>

But now I was walking the streets of Brooklyn, exploring the sights, having snuck past the terrible two. I'm afraid if I leave them too long they will move in with me, then I never be able to escape.

I suddenly had an idea. Using the Subway would be a good way to get away for a while. I would need to use it to get to Columbia anyway so why not try it now.  
>Maybe I could go to Manhattan, buy a book and read in Central Park. Or maybe take a few pictures, build up my portfolio with things other than the beautiful rural area of Forks. It was a beautiful day, so it didn't sound like a bad idea.<p>

Finding the closest subway station, and snapping a picture of the sign so I didn't forget, I paid for a ticket and I was off.  
>Riding the subway wasn't as bad I would imagine. It didn't smell too bad, only having a faint odour of B.O. But it was nothing worse then what I had smelled living with Emmett. Seriously, two week old sushi that somehow ended up in a sweaty sock is beyond hazardous. I swore once I saw that I would never set foot in his room again other than in case of an emergency. Even then, I would be wearing a gas mask.<p>

Finally I ended up somewhere in Manhattan. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I was somewhere near central park. I had grabbed a map from the tube station, so I headed to the closest Starbucks to get a decent coffee and to have a chance to decide where to go.

A few minutes later I was standing at the entrance of the nearest one, which had been like a block away. I just had to follow the delicious smell of coffee. Thank god the line wasn't too long and soon I was able to sit down with a  
>fresh cup of coffee and my map laid out in front of me.<p>

"Isabella Swan?" a velvety, familiar voice asked as soon as I sat down. Sort of freaked out I looked up to find a guy sitting at the table next to me smirking behind his shades. He had a beanie on, covering most of his head.  
>Familiar that's all I could say. Very familiar. Still didn't put me at ease.<p>

"The names Marie, "

"Oh really? Well Marie, you just happen to look a lot like a friend of mine."

"Well isn't that great for me." please go away, please, please, please go  
>away. Nope luck is not on my side today.<p>

"You see I am very worried about my friend, I was hoping you had seen her?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Her brother Emmett Swan. You see, she kind of went off without telling anybody where she was going" he took the seat opposite me. Emmett had sent a friend of his to protect me. How cute.

"Maybe even she didn't know"

"Maybe. But she could have gotten in some serious danger. She's new to the town" "Well maybe she just wanted to explore, I mean, if she's going to believing here now then she might as well get to know the area don't you think?" "Alone? In a strange city which she has only been in a few times. That's not really very wise. I mean, considering what could happen" "I never think of the future. It comes soon enough." "Albert Einstein" "Wise man. Look, whoever you are, this girl obviously wants something that she is not going to find being copped up in an apartment." "but that is just stupid, I mean a weak little girl running around in a big city when the only person she really knows is her brother  
>"What the hell do you want with me, can't a girl have some fun around here?" I said, finally breaking. Annoyance shot through me because if Emmett is going to have me trailed everywhere I go then there is absolutely no hope for me. He's literally pulling independence out of me.<br>"He's worried Bella, he just wants to look out for you"

"So what? Am I grounded for sneaking out? Am I going to be punished? I'm a grown woman"

"You're only eighteen"

"So he doesn't trust me? Is that it? Because I am eight years younger then him"

"He cares about you"

"Cares? He doesn't believe I can handle myself. Typical. Well you know what? You can call him and tell him I am going to come home when i'm ready. Now, can you point me in the direction of a good book store?"

"But Bella-"

"I'm going to go back to my apartment when I am ready. Tell him that he can't control me, no matter how hard he tries" with that I got up and walked away from the stranger, tipping the remaining coffee which had gone cold into my mouth. Leaving the mug on a random table, I walked out of the store, leaving the familiar stranger guy sitting dumbfounded at the table.

I was irritated. I'm not a little kid any more, and he can't protect me every second of everyday. No matter how hard he tries. God he can be such a dad sometimes.  
>Even in Forks, he made sure everybody knew I was his little sister and if they even tried anything with me that he would personally see to them.<br>So I went through high school with guys either too shy or too intimidated to even talk to me. Well, excluding Mike Newton who was just too blonde to get the picture that I didn't want him.

The girls, they really just liked me because Emmett was my brother. He shot to fame and suddenly my popularity in school soared. I found myself stuck in a world which was entirely too fake and nice. It didn't take me long to become the quiet freak who would sit in the corner of the library reading a good book. But they were all still too nice to me to my face. I hated it. Even when he wasn't there in person, Emmett was always there in spirit. And  
>all I was known as was Emmett Swans little sister. The unimportant one of the family, but the stepping stone to my brother.<p>

It made me sick.

After wandering around taking random pictures for a while, a little shop caught my eye. Alice's Wonderland it was called. It was a small, dainty clothes shop that from the outside looked a little bit different then anything  
>I had ever seen. Stepping in, I was hit by colour and clothes. I didn't really need any new clothes. Well, I needed a few more tops, but I was fine for now, always willing to put off clothes shopping.<p>

"Can I help you?" a girl about my age asked me as I picked up the closest thing too me. It was a midnight blue cotton top that had some kind of Indian design with silver bits on it. It looked and felt beautiful. But I probably couldn't afford it.

"No, I'm just looking" I said, a little sad as I parted with the top. I needed to get a job as well, that would be a first priority. I couldn't afford to live off Emmett forever. I wouldn't do that.

"It would look lovely against your skin"

"I probably can't afford it" I said, smiling my small smile at the girl. I hated saying no to people, but money was a big problem. The girl in front of me was tiny, about 4"11 at least with a short pixie cut dark hair that accented her face perfectly. But she looked like the type of girl who could pull anything off.

"I'm Alice by the way, and we're actually looking for a shop assistant if you are interested?"

"How did you know?"

"That you would be perfect for the job? I could tell it from you, even tough your clothes at the moment are atrocious. It's kind of like a test. The first thing you pick up I think defines you."

"No that I needed a job?"

"Oh you need a job? Perfect, you can start tomorrow then"

"Don't you need to ask me questions?"

"Nope, you're good to go"

"Am I dreaming?"

"Nope, but you did just step into wonderland" she answered with what seamed  
>like her signature smile. <strong>Thanks to Kitty <strong>**Vuitton for edits an suggestions :D hope you enjoyed the chapter ** **Ellie xx**


	4. 04: Can't Let Go

Chapter four

Alice turned out to be a native New Yorker, only 19 years old as well. The shop was her mums, she was just working there, helping pay for fashion school. She was studying at Parson School of Design.

Now if that's not impressive I don't know what is.

She handed me her portfolio to look through, and to say she was talented would be a complete understatement. Amazing, just to sum up the designs. They were so beautifully drawn as well. It almost made me cry. Well that's a bit of an overstatement but you know.

She is a true artist if I ever saw one.

Closing the shop for lunch – and not ready to go back home yet – she led me two blocks until we got to this cute little deli right by Central Park. It was like one of those little hide-a-way places where you don't really know about until you stumble across it completely by accident. "I come here almost every day for lunch and it is amazing. Seriously, the food is to die for, and the waiters aren't to bad to look at either" she laughed and winked at me as we were seated in this little olive garden out the back of the Deli.

It was so quaint and cute with grapes vines strung across old wooden beams and different flowers and herbs growing around that flavoured the air.

Alice is such a great person. seriously and this is coming from me, the girl who doesn't make friends. Maybe it helped that she didn't know who my brother was. She may have had an idea but she came off as nothing but genuine – when I suddenly heard a comotion coming from indoors.

"OK, So i have a question"

"Ask away" I smiled, looking through the menu, not knowing what to get

"how come you're in New York then Washington?"

"School. I got accepted to Columbia, so come this Fall I will be a Lion"

"What's the real reason why you're here Bells? I can tell you're a smart girl. Why not Stanford or Yale or Harvard for that matter"

"Because...Because it felt like home."

"Or maybe because your brother lives here." she wasn't accusing me of anything, she was softly laying it out for me. I had never questioned it before, why New York appealed to me so much. When choosing something like that, you don't think you just do

"I can see why you're annoyed with my brother, and I'm not saying you should be mad at him because he was a huge douche bag having you tailed like that. But Throw him a bone Bells. He cares about you. You're his little sister, who he loves and who he just wants to protect"

"He doesn't trust me though"

"Did you trust him? When he moved to New York, tell me you didn't worry about him even a little bit"

"I wasn't worried about Emmett. I was worried about every one around him. But I knew he would be all right, he always has been"

"Look, don't worry about it. Just remember he loves you, no matter what he does but you have got to make him work for forgiveness. he deserves that much"

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Ali Cat"

"No problem Bells"

"Where is she" Emmett's voice could be heard through the deli. He had managed to find me this time;

"Bella" he called drawing attention to our table as he made his way though the restaurant. People recognised him, we couldn't go anywhere without that happening, so they started to snap pictures. Now that made me blush. Whenever I'm embarrassed, I light up like a Christmas tree and blood starts to pool in my cheeks. I have really got to work on that.

"Who's that?" Alice asked, clearly amused by my face but slightly worried

"My older brother"

"Oh Jelly Belly" he said in a really dramatic voice, like something out of Gone With The Wind

"I thought I had lost you for a moment there"

"It's all right Emmett"

"No it's not" can this boy take nothing seriously.

"I thought I had lost you forever"

"Emmett. Food"

"Oh where?" he dropped the accent and looked around for a waiter. What an idiot.

"Sit down you idiot and order with the rest of us. Jasper you're welcome too if that's all right with Ali"

Jasper had been behind him all the time, shaking his head at Emmett's attitude. I looked at Alice to apologize for the interruption, but she was distracted. She was staring at Jasper in a way that made me believe the poor little pixie was starstruck. Jasper noticed her, and flashed her a true smile that I swear almost made her faint

"Well hey there little lady" he said in his southern accent that almost made me melt. She giggled, coming back down to earth.

"Jasper, Emmett meet my employer and friend Alice Brandon. Ali, meet Emmett Swan and Jasper Hale from New York's Knicks"

"Is that a show?" she asked a little confused

"Sports Ali. You know, Basketball "

"Oh. Yeah you're not cute any more" she said to Jasper, turning back to her meal like nothing had happened. That's right girl, make him work for it. Emmett started laughing as Emmett does at Jaspers face.

"Oh really? What's so bad about basketball little lady?"

"I just don't see a reason that a bunch of guys should get paid so much running round a court bouncing a ball"

"There's a lot more to it then that"

"Sure there is and I am so interested but I have to get back to my store. I'll take my food to go if you don't mind" she told the nearest waiter "Bella, you coming? I still have to show you how to work the cash register"

"Sure, I guess I will see you guys later" I said, motioning to the waiter too, who quickly packed up our food and brought over the boxes.

"Belly-"

"I'll talk to you when I get home" I said. I was still slightly annoyed with him. "We need to talk" I said over my shoulder Alice looped her arm with mine and dragged me out of the store, leaving behind two pin heads still sitting at the table.

"Bella I think I just found the one"

"The one what?"

"The one. You know, like the one you're supposed to spend the rest of your life with"

"Jasper?"

"Hell yes. Oh my god I have never seen a boy so fine in my entire life. I swear, it was like i saw him and my entire future just flashed before my eyes"

"Isn't that supposed to happen when you die?"

"No that's your past. Anyway it was like a photo album of everything I ever wanted, just the guys slot was filled with him. Our first date, First Kiss, first time we had sex - that was a hot couple of seconds - my graduation, my wedding, my new line. He's going to be there for all the major events in my life. Like he's the missing piece of the puzzle that i have found down the side of the couch after years of looking"

"And all from a few seconds"

"What can I say? When you know, you know. And hot damn do I know" I started laughing along with her, joking about her future and her wedding. Wow, she just like totally blew off thee guy she was going to marry and yet she is already designing the dresses we're going to ware. She was so excited that when we got back to the store, she immediately got her sketch book out, and finding a fresh sharp pencil, started to sketch her own wedding dress and my maid of honour dress - i would naturally be standing up there next to her, obviously as i was told.

She drifted into her own little world, furiously scribbling away,brushing bits out, redrawing over and over again.

I stayed with Alice in Wonderland until closing time, learning the ropes as i went, improvising mostly and being introduced to her mum – who was awesome. You can certainly tell Alice was her daughter – It became time to leave.

I wasn't ready for the confrontation waiting for me at home. But I got on that subway having difficulty finding a seat because of rush hour. Like I had a choice. Getting off at my stop I joined the hassle of everybody coming home, dragging my feet a little.

Passing all the shops I had rushed by before as my only indication of where I was going. Different smells from all the fast food places mixed around me, making my stomach rumble. Lunch had been amazing but I had been hours ago.

Soon I stood out my building, deciding to text Emmett telling him I was here.

**"I'm coming up, what's your code so I can get into your place" – Belly**

**"You've kept me waiting little sis, I'm sending you the code now, come on up"– Emmy**

Soon my phone buzzed with a four digit that I entered into the side panel of the elevator. It was simple. The elevator shuddered for a minute, before it sped up. Soon it slowed down for a bit before it's doors shuddered open. I expected Emmett sitting on the sofa, beer in hand watching a game or some crap on the TV. Waiting for me to start dinner.

Instead I found Edward Cullen, captain of the New York Knicks standing in front of the elevator.

Naked.

I couldn't think. My mind just came up blank. I was just staring at him, wide eyed, bright red cheeks while he looked on and smirked. "Didn't anybody tell you it's rude to stare Marie?" He didn't even try to cover up.

**Thanks to Kitty Vuittion as always for the editing :) thank you for the reviews I have been getting, they make me smile. And thankyou for the suggestions made. Any suggesstions that come up will proabbly be worked into the story somehow. Hope you enjoyed!** **Ellie xx**


	5. 05: Sympathy

Chapter five

"Excuse me" I said, turning around and stepping back into the elevator, facing  
>away from a Naked Edward. I leaned my head against the back wall as the doors<br>dinged shut. I was still bright red. I'm afraid I am going to be in a  
>permanent state of blush for the rest of my life.<p>

I finally made it back into the safety of my apartment to find Emmett and a  
>couple of his other mates that I had never met or heard of before sitting on my<br>comfy sofa, staring at the TV screen.

Anger flared within me.

Dumping my bag on the ground, I looked over to find empty bear cans littering  
>my floor. I hadn't been here a day and yet Emmett had already practically<br>moved in with me. I knew I was a mistake moving near him. When term starts I  
>am so moving into the dorms.<p>

I strolled over and grabbing the remote from Emmett's hand I switched off the  
>TV. Standing in front of the TV, the guys started to complain.<p>

"Right," I silenced them, my voice shaking

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. But everybody is leaving this  
>apartment right now"<p>

"Oh is that right sweet cheeks?" one creep said, standing up and swaggering  
>over to me but he really just looked like he had a bad limp. Not a good look<p>

"And what's the hard way huh?"

He tried to grab me to pull me closer to him. He reeked of beer, I began to  
>realise the whole place stunk, which meant that his reaction time would be<p>

slow.

The thing that surprised me most was that Emmett hadn't said a word yet. This  
>was at eight in the evening mind you, and Emmett looked like he was **<br>himself laughing.

So I did the one thing dad thought me to do. I folded in my thumb to protect it, then aimed straight for the eye. He didn't even see it coming, which meant  
>he didn't duck.<p>

The force snapped his head back a little, giving him a little whiplash but not  
>so much to do any permanent damage.<p>

Everybody had all but sobered up at this point, including James who realised  
>what had just happened and came after me.<p>

Throwing a punch at me I ducked down, swung my leg round and tripped him up.  
>His head came so close to hitting the coffee table but he only ended up on the<br>floor. Shame, it might have knocked some sense into him.

At this point the guys were all staring at me in shock, Emmett included.

"I suggest you guys go before I do some real damage"

Most of them scrabbled around trying to get to the elevator doors first, some disappearing down the back flight of stairs I didn't even know was there.

"Bells-"

"Emmett, on the way out could you please take out the trash" I asked in my  
>nice voice as I made my way into the kitchen to get a trash bag.<p>

The kitchen had been raided to. Food covered every surface. Cheetos, biscuits, potato chips and cold pizza littered my surfaces. I stared at it in despair. 

They expected me to just clean all this stuff up. How the hell did they get off thinking this was OK.

The elevator dinged once more, meaning I was finally alone with my thoughts.

At this moment I hated this Emmett. The Emmett he became with them. It **  
>me right off. So long as he had a full day of practice tomorrow meaning I didn't<br>have to see him all day. Not that I really would.

I suddenly became really hungry. But I couldn't be bothered to go out again.

Just wanting to collapse, I grabbed the phone and a Chinese take-out menu that had been left on the side.

I heard one last ding from the kitchen. If Emmett was back, I wouldn't be able  
>to even talk to him I was that angry. Soon the kitchen door slid open.<p>

Oh dear lord.

Edward stood in the doorway, leaning on the door frame smirking at me in a way that made my insides flip. At least he had clothes on this time, that's all I can say.

But the photos and the ads, they didn't do him justice

"I see the guys really did a number on this place. You OK?"  
>I could tell that for a minute he really cared.<p>

"Yes , I'm fine. Sorry about earlier"

"That's fine, yeah, Emmett does stuff like that all the time. Should have  
>expected it really"<p>

"What, sends random girls up to your apartment?"

"I would hardly call you random Miss Swan, but it's his deflection strategy. Get you more angry at him for that then what he did in the first place"

"How did you guys find me anyway? I mean, all of New York and you just happened to look in that particular Starbucks at that particular time?"

He changed, his personality shifting from confident and cocky to guilty in a  
>blink. Running his hand through his messy locks, I knew he didn't want to speak<p>

"Spit it out Sparky"

"iPhone Tracker App. You just add the number in and it tracks the phone in  
>seconds. He followed every step you took since you left the apartment. Though<br>we lost you for a while underground, that worried him a bit."

"I need a drink" Argh I was so disappointed in Emmett at the moment. And I don't care what other people say, it's my god forsaken right to be annoyed with him.

But he will never learn his lesson, not if I just get ** at him. What's that saying? Don't get mad, Get Even. That's what I needed to do. Do something to shock the life out of him, and teach him a lesson.

Just then my phone rang with Ali's new ringtone as Edward sunk down on my sofa  
>looking like he belonged there.<p>

Something started here, I swear. I had always seen him at basketball games, watching Emmett down the local diner. But at times Edward was the star of the show for me. He worked hard, pushed harder then everybody else trying to get that ball through the hoop. It was like listening to music sometimes. It was so easy watching him.

But upstairs. Wow, I had gotten the money shot

"Hey Ali"

"We are going out tonight with me and my friends. It's nothing big, something  
>low key and it will help you relax"<p>

"Sounds fun but I have nothing to wear"

"Don't worry about that, I'm on my way up right now"

"Seriously?"

"Just trust me honey, I also brought some food for us to snack on"

"Well I hope you brought enough for three, Edward Cullen is currently sitting on my sofa"

"What the captain? Damn girl he is hot. Not as hot as Jazzy mind you, but still. I'd tap that"

"Seams like someone's been doing their research" I snickered. When I had left a couple of hours ago, she had been gotten into a rut designing the perfect  
>wedding dress. So for some inspiration she decided to Cyber stalk her future husband.<p>

And her mum was just as bad as her when she caught a glimpse of his abs. Kerry Brandon was... well crazy would be the kindest way to describe her. But she  
>was exactly like her daughter, drooling over his body. It was a little creepy and I was going to have to worn Jasper what exactly he was in for when he would meet her.<p>

"Well if it's important to Jasper, then it's important to me. It's obvious his life is about basketball, so we might as well have something to talk about"

"What ever you say Ali"

"Ali has arrived" she announced to my apartment as the elevator dinged and she stepped out with one huge bag attached to her some how

"Alice, meet my neighbour Edward Cullen." He still hadn't moved, but finally took his eyes that had been glued to me during that phone call

"Edward, meet my new best friend Alice Brandon"

"Nice to meet you Alice"

"You too Edward. Now Bella, for the next half an hour you are going to sit down. You are not to complain. Edward you are not to interrupt even if she screams. We are going to take you from now, to wow and girl it's a long process. Are you ready?"

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"Good, all set then. Edward, sit and watch TV or something, we're going to need your opinion on Bella"

"Sure" he was a bit tentative, and hey I couldn't really blame him. I was starting to see a whole new Alice right now, and to say I was scared was a little bit of an understatement

"Right, Let the Bella Barbie commence"


	6. 06: All Eyes On Me

Chapter Six

"You look amazing darling" Alice said in a creepy fake British accent "time to show Edward"

"Alice, I can't go out there looking like this"

"Why not, you look sexy. Now put on the high heels and walk through that door" the fashion Nazi as I had ultimately named her ordered me. And I couldn't say no to that.

So I put on the death traps, took a deep breath and walked through that door. Edward was still sitting on my sofa, feet up watching some crap on the TV

That stopped the second he saw me. And I am very pleased by the reaction he gave.

"Bella, you look..."

"Thank you Edward. You don't think it's to short do you?"

The midnight blue long sleeved dress came down mid thigh on me, making my legs look longer according to Alice. And apparently I should be killed for hiding them.

"No...no of course not"

"Thanks Edward, your job is done now. You can go. Bells, we are meeting the guys in about twenty minuets."

I grabbed my clutch bag as Alice handed it to me, I turned back to Edward who had been checking out my ass. It made me feel good I have to say, making my cheeks flood with blood again.

"We'll see you later Edward"

"Yeah...guess you will."

Looping her arm with mine, Alice lead me to the elevator. Truly, I didn't want to leave the apartment. I wanted to stay and talk to Edward. But with Alice in my life I knew I wouldn't be allowed.

"You like him don't you?" Alice asked me in the elevator on the way down to the lobby

"He's the only guy who hasn't pissed me off" well, Jasper hasn't exactly pissed me off, but he is off limits and more like a potential brother anyway.

"Today?"

"No. Ever"

"What do you mean?"

"You're an only child right?"

"Yeah"

"Well, having an older sibling isn't easy. Having an older sibling like Emmett, is so hard sometimes. Don't get me wrong, I love him and I am so proud of everything he has done and everything he will inevitably do, but growing up with him was a nightmare"

"What do you mean?" we had made it to the lobby

"Well, he was the star athlete in high school, everybody loved him, he went to all the hottest parties, my father idolised him . Whilst I was continually asked by my mother why I didn't have boy friend. I never had a boyfriend because everybody knew I was Emmett Swans little sister, and knew he would beat them up if they even touched me. Oh, and every girl in that school used me to get to my brother so that was always fun"

"So wait, you went through high school without a boyfriend"

"I went through high school without a friend. I used to spend my lunch times in the school library"

"That's so sad" we were hopefully walking in the right direction

"Nahh, I kind of liked keeping to myself. I don't really click with people my own age. But there was one boy when I was younger at my first school. We became best friends, but he had to move. We kept in touch, but you know. My only friend is my Pen Pal who I might never see again. Sad really"

"right, we are here" Ali exclaimed as we reached the club front, a flashing sign saying GAYS AND DOLLS right above in bright neon pink

"We're going to a gay club?" the guy let us pass without hesitation, apparently they ID'd at the bar but anyone over 18 was welcome.

"Trust me, you are going to love it" she smiled her a huge smile as she led me through the doors. It was very classy, almost like an old twenties joint with the guys dressed up very smart – gay men sure no how to dress – and the little number of girls looking amazing.

I was led over to one of the booths that lined the walls, giving people privacy and several places to make out. Seeing men publicly making out,kind made me uncomfortable. But I got over that pretty quickly as Alice practically pushed me to our table.

Four guys and a girl were already sitting down, sipping drinks from Martini glasses and smiling as the saw us. The guys looked intimidating. The were big, almost Emmett big, with muscles straining to get out of their uber tight shirts. They had an amazing skin colour though, defiantly native American.

"Ali Cat you made it!" one of the big guys said, sliding out to the booth to hug her "so whose the stray?"

"Guys meet my new friend-"

"Miss Isabella Swan" one of the guys from the booth slid out along with his friend "Wow I didn't think little miss thing would show up on the west coast" and then it clicked.

"Oh please you're are so jealous you couldn't fit into this dress and look fabulous you big drama queen"

And with that my only friend of eighteen years Mr. Jacob Black hugged me in his strong arms. Many times I had wished him straight, as he has been the only person to win Emmett's respect in a long time. But he probably wouldn't have won said respect if he was straight. Shame.

"Come on, I would like you to meet the rest fo the pack" he was in a band. Typical. He had an amazing voice, all low and gravely that just sent shivers down my spine. Had to admit I did used to have a little bit of a crush on him when I was younger, but I got over that pretty quickly. Now we were just best friends.

"Bella, I would like you to meet Quill, Embry, Sam, you already know Ali Cat and Rose. The blonde with the big boobs"

"Thanks Jake, I think I got that one"

"Guys, I would love you to meet Isabella Swan. We went to Kindergarten together"

A round of 'hey s' from the guys and I was already accepted and had a drink in front of me in no time. Apparently somebody had ordered for me.

"Ladies and Queens alike, gather round for the show. Welcome the Wolf Pack to the stage, and get ready for minds to blow" the super slick announcer whispered dramatically into the 1920's style microphone. The Guys got up, slipping on their jackets and hats from under the table.

"Right ladies, you heard him. Enjoy the show" Each of the boys made their way to the stage to get into position

"What are they doing?" I whispered to Ali as she cheered along with the rest of the crowed.

"Just watch"

Music started up behind them, a brass band blowing out the first few notes on the tune. Jacob seamed to eb the lead singer, in all his sexiness. God if he wasn't gay, and if I wasn't slightly attracted to Edward, i would have jumped him.

I met you once, I loved you twice  
>That's the way this tale begins<br>I played my hand, I rolled the dice  
>Now I'm paying for my sins<br>I got some bad addiction baby it's you yeah yeah that's right  
>And I feel you taking over me<br>Could luck be a lady in here tonight

Chorus

My odds are stacked  
>I've never been a gambling man<br>I've never had the winning hand  
>But for you I'd lose it all<br>My odds are stacked  
>I've never been a gambling man<br>I've never had the winning hand  
>But for you I'd lose it all<br>(Baby I'd lose it all)

Baby  
>Oh Could you be the queen of hearts<br>Or the devil in disguise  
>With every move<br>I'm blinded by those diamonds in her eyes  
>I got some bad addiction baby it's you yeah yeah that's right<br>And I feel you taking over me  
>Could luck be a lady in here tonight<p>

Chorus

My odds are stacked  
>I've never been a gambling man<br>I've never had the winning hand  
>But for you I'd lose it all<br>My odds are stacked  
>I've never been a gambling man<br>I've never had the winning hand  
>But for you I'd lose it all<br>I'm raptured in your sweet lovin but it feels just like a curse  
>You're beneath my skin I start tremblin with this love so dangerous<br>Place your bets I want you place your bets  
>Why don't you just place your bets on me<p>

Ali, Rose ( as I had been told to call her) and I were on our feet clapping along with the rest of the queens in this joint once the song had finished.

"Ladies and Queens, I am pleased to announce we have a new member joining us tonight and you all know what that means"

I suddenly got very nervous. What does that mean? Could he be actually talking about me? Please god don't be talking about me

"Now if you please give a big Gays and Dolls Welcome, to the very sexy Bella Swan"

My stomach dropped as a spotlight landed on me. Cheers could be held throughout the bar/lounge as my name was announced. As per usual when attention was on me, I stared to blush

"Now Bells, we got a little surprise for you. It is tradition for every new girl and boy, no matter how tone deaf they are to get up and sing a sexy little song for us here. So come on up girl, it's your time to shine"

**thanks to Kitty Vuitton for her editing as always :) **


	7. 07: Impersoanlity

Chapter seven

"Hand me a shot, and hand me the mic" I shouted as everybody cheered. Downing the tequila I climbed up onto the bar, in my high heels mind you, and grabbed the microphone that was passed to me.

"Now, I hate doing things like this, but I am a little buzzed and you don't know me yet so hey, here it goes". As soon as the lights went down on me, electricity started to pump through me as adrenalin rushed through my blood.

I don't know what came over me, but I suddenly felt really sexy, my hair flowing down my shoulders instead of in it's loose pony tail, my dress literally painted onto my skin. This made me feel alive, more alive then I had ever been trapped in my tiny bedroom in Forks. And nobody was going to stop me. Not even my brother.

I started to sing. And I had know idea where my voice came from, but I had one.

Boy, I will be your sexy silk  
>Wrap me around round round round<br>I'll be your pussycat licking your milk  
>Right now down down down<br>Oh a kiss can last all night  
>You'll have to seduce me nibble and bite<p>

But oh no no no  
>Woah woah<br>Go slow baby dont  
>Ohhhahahahahah<p>

Woah woah woah woah woah  
>Boy your gonna win<br>Say yeah yeah yeah yeah  
>You're under my skin<br>I've got butterflies within  
>Ohhhhhhh<br>I think I like you

Will you be my medicine man  
>Put your hand on my chest feel the bump bump bump bump<br>Will you be my sugar rush make me get high with just one touch

A kiss can last all night  
>You'll have to seduce me nibble and bite<br>But oh no no no

Woah woah  
>Go slow baby dont<br>Ohhhahahahahah

Woah woah woah woah woah  
>Boy your gonna win<br>Say yeah yeah yeah yeah  
>You're under my skin<br>I've got butterflies within  
>Ohhhhhhh<br>I think I love you

Now lets play a little game  
>(Woahhh!)<br>Close your eyes and count to five  
>(One, two, three!)<br>Open your mouth for me sugar  
>(Yeah, come on!)<br>Just a little more  
>Yeah yeah that's right<br>Woahhhhh!  
>Yeah I can feel it baby, can you<br>Ohhhhhh  
>Ohhhhhhhhh<p>

Woah woah woah woah woah  
>Boy your gonna win<br>Say yeah yeah yeah yeah  
>You're under my skin<br>I've got butterflies within  
>Ohhhhhhh<br>I think I love you

I ended up on the stage, draped on top of the grand piano. You know I don't really remember what exactly happened. All I knew is that I finally found a use of those dancing lessons I used to take. Oh and that gay guys loved me.

I was being helped off the piano – how I had gotten up there was a complete mystery – by a couple of guys, walking down the stage steps and towards the booth where Ali, Rose and the guys were all still cheering for me

"Damn girl" Rose hollard as I walked towards the table "Who knew you could shake it like that"

"Yeah Bells, who knew"

I had been found. Again. Only this time it was Emmett who had come to confront me, Jasper and Edward standing behind him all with serious looks on their faces. For once I wondered if Emmett could actually take me seriously and accept I wasn't a little girl any more. Perhaps not. Most likely not.

"Wow, Emmett, you finally made it. I wondered how long it would take you to track me down with that little iPhone App of yours"

"What the hell do you think you're doing Bells?

"I think I'm having a good time with my friends Emmett. How bout you? You guys want a drink? They do amazing tequila slammers here"

"You've been drinking"

"How else would she have had the courage to walk up onto that stage and be that sexy" Quill piped in from the back ground.

"Aww thanks Quill, you're pretty sexy too. If you weren't gay I would totally jump you"

"Gay?" Emmett questioned, the guys behind him starting to look uncomfortable from the stares they were getting. And I couldn't blame them really. Edward was so sexy when he was trying to be serious. His jaw set tight, his strong muscles from years of sport all tensed up and sexy. I seriously think there is something in tequila that makes me go wild. Maybe it's the alcohol.

"Emmett" Alice asked as he came to stand next to me, looping her arm through mine "Where do you think you are?"

"In a club?" he said a tiny bit unsure. You would think he would look up at the bright flashing neon sign outside when he came, but no, only Emmett would unintentionally walk into a gay bar.

"Hey Muscle Man" some guy hollard from the bar making me crack up "someone's looking a little tense there, maybe you could use a drink"

"I'm in a gay bar!" he shouted, throwing me over his shoulder and dashing through the door.

"Bye Guys. Ali, see you tomorrow and Rose, text me" Fortunately I had given Rose my number when the guys had been singing, and we had gotten to talking she is pretty cool. She's doing mechanics at NYU, her second year actually. Who'd have thought a girl looking that hot could be working on cars all day. But she loved it, and I couldn't argue with that.

Soon, I was out of the club with three of the angriest, most uncomfortable looking basketball players. I was shoved into the back of Emmett's Jeep, Edward sliding in next to me, and we were off like the speed of light. Yep still a little bit buzzed.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Do you know how worried I have been" oh Emmett had started. I was in trouble. HAHA.

"Why the hell did you just go off? You don't even know this city and yet you just went running off on your own. You could have been killed, you could have gotten lost. You could have been raped"

"No I couldn't have. Because I have you tracking my every move with your fancy little iPhone app."

"I only downloaded this because I was worried and I promised dad I would look after you"

"Look after me. Really? So you call you and your too-old-to-be frat boy mates coming in and trashing my apartment – when you live on the floor below - looking after me? You call sending me up to the wrong apartment so I see Edward naked looking after me? Wow really Emmett, you're doing the best job ever"

He parked the Jeep in the underground parking garage and I rushed to get out of the car. I had my shoes off in a flash, my clutch in my other hand and I started to walk really fast towards the elevator doors.

"Isabella you will come back here now?"

"Why Emmett. What's the point? So that I can spend the next half an hour finding different ways of how you don't know me at all and examples to back them up, really wasting half an hour of cleaning time which I need to do because you trashed my place"

"Bells listen"

"No Emmett. For once you are going to listen to me."

Thank god I had had a few drinks that's all I am going to say.

"You have know idea who I am or what I am capable of, and that's because you are incapable of thinking about anybody but yourself, and when you're on the court, your team mates."

"I know you"

"No Emmett you really don't. No, I am not going to get into this right now with you because I am drained. So you go and do what ever it is you want to do whilst I go clean my apartment because lord knows I am not sleeping in a pig sty"

And with that I left three stunned guys in the parking lot as I travelled up to my apartment.

**Two chapters posted in one day woo! Thanks Kitty for the edits as always **

**Ellie xx**


	8. 08: Notbroken

Chapter Eight

Storming up to my apartment, I threw myself down on my sofa, not even bothering to make it to my bed. Not even caring that I was once again surrounded by mess. I hate mess.

"Bella?" Edward was standing at the stair doorway, which surprised me once again. I don't even know why he's here, talking to me. Maybe because he's my brothers friend. Oh well, I'm way too tired to question his motives now. Past eleven o'clock, I don't even care. And it being one in the morning I officially couldn't give a schnitzel.

"Unzip me would you?" I asked tentatively, gathering my hair over my left shoulder so he could get at the zip. I couldn't wait to just slip into sweats and sit down for a minute.

"Sure" he said, crossing the room. Electricity filled the air, intensifying as he got closer to me. As his hand touched my skin, I jumped at the contact

"Sorry"

"It's all right" I whispered as my zip was slowly drawn down, his hands brushing lightly against my skin. My anger at everything slowly melting away, everything that had happened over the past few days almost forgotten.

"Are you all right? I mean after everything"

"It seems that's all we can talk about isn't it"

"Well it's either that or the second time we met" I went silent, thinking about that experience. That might not have been the exact circumstances I had wanted to see a naked man for the first time, but with Edward I would make an exception.

He was almost perfect, which made him even more perfect. He had a scar on his left hip, almost unnoticeable but I caught it in the rush. He had no chest hair, but his happy trail leading down was so sexy.

His thing? I tried not to look, I swear I did. But I just couldn't help it. It was huge. Compared to what I had seen in my health lessons at school. I was so not prepared for it.

"I'm done" he said almost reluctantly

"Thanks" I whispered reluctantly as his hands left my skin. I liked Edward, so sue me. And I was still a little bit drunk. That only intensified everything.

I tired to turn around to face him, but tripped over in my heels which sent me flying into Edward, taking him down with me. Not that I was really complaining as he grabbed my waist, making sure that I landed on top of him.

"I'm so sorry Edward" I said, his arm still around my waist so I didn't even bother trying to get up. I was really sober now, the alcohol drawn out of me by just being around him.

"It's all right, Emmett kind of warned us you were quite clumsy" he smiled a small smile, but soon his eyes turned dark and drifted down to my lips. I knew I wanted it, but what if he didn't?

I tried to focus on anything but him, hiding my face behind my hair, but I couldn't move off him. It was like my body wouldn't move because being that close to him

All doubts soon left my mind as his hand drifted across my cheek.

He leaned up towards me, giving me time to pull away, but I didn't. The little bit of alcohol in me made me brave. Brave enough to literally smash my face into him.

Our lips met, and I felt it all the way down to my toes. For a first kiss, it was amazing. Not that I had anything to comparing to, but it was like fireworks was going off behind my eyes.

He rolled us so that he was on top instead, supporting his weight with his arms as I cupped his face.

His lips were rough, but smooth at the same time, tasting of mint and whatever he had had for dinner. He brushed his tongue over my lips, begging for an entrance I was all too willing to give. Moaning a little into his mouth

Soon we had to break for air, his kisses leaving me panting away, my heart beating erratically.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you were tonight?" he almost growled, sending shivers down my "how I wanted to rip you off the stage and hold you in my arms? I didn't even care that they were gay, I don't like men looking at you"

"You're a real caveman aren't you"

"What can I say, you bring out the best in me" he put on his sexy smirk, making my heart beat faster. He leaned down for another kiss, this one softer, sweeter but still made me feel like heat and the passion. But instead of a fast, hot blast of feelings, it was almost slow burning, sensual.

My hands drifted up to his hair, my fingers massaging his scalp. His hands drifted over my whole body, one landing on my bear shoulder rubbing it softly sending electricity pulsing through me.

Pulling away slightly, concern crossed over his face as he looked down at me

"What's wrong?" I asked, slightly worried. He made a move to get up, rolling completely off my body and finally getting to his feet

"I'm sorry Bella"

"For what?" I was more then a little confused. I was in no mood to handle mood swings right now, not after such an Edward high. If he wasn't careful, I was going to come crashing down to earth and the impact would not be pretty

"For rushing you. For wanting so much more tonight then I should. You have no idea what you do to me do you? Ever since the coffee shop when I saw you sitting there looking absolutely gorgeous, I wanted, dreamed about you. And now I'm screwing this all up because I have no self control when it comes to you."

"Why on earth would you be sorry for feeling that way? I know I have had absolutely no experience in this department but I would be extremely worried if you didn't have some sort of feelings for me and kiss me the way you did"

"What do you mean have no experience in this department" he looked a little angry now, tugging at his hair in frustration. I was getting seriously pissed off now.

"Congratulations Edward, you are my first kiss"

He just stared at me blindly, his hands dropping to his sides.

"Your first?"

I just nodded in response as he dropped down to my sofa. The Edward high and the alcohol were officially out of my system.

"If I had known"

"Then what Edward? You wouldn't have done it?" I asked angrily sitting down so I could take off my shoes. I was struggling a little with the straps, but Edward came to my rescue. Kneeling down in front of me he took my foot in his hand and started to undo them for me, and I was too tired to fight it. Plus it felt so good.

"Truthfully? If I had known I wouldn't have done it, but not because of the reasons you think. I wouldn't have done it because you deserve special.

I softened at his words, smiling a little as he started to massage my feet. Am I honestly dreaming? Seriously have I stepped into Inception or something because I swear a guy like Edward can't be real, and if he was, he wouldn't fall for a girl like me. Simple as that.

But if he wasn't real and this was in fact a dream, then I certainly didn't want to wake up.

"And I have been brought up a gentleman so when you meet my mum, because she will want to meet you, you are going to tell her that I kissed you on the third date outside you're door waiting to say good night, but me refusing to let you go until you gave me a proper kiss."

"So there's going to be a third date?"

"Most defiantly"

"You seem pretty confident with yourself"

"What can I say? You do bring out the best in me" he said winking at me and throwing me his signature smirk.

**Thanks to Kitty for the Edit as always :) sorry it's been a whil but i've been amazingly busy and in a place without internet for a few days. So enjoy the new chapter **

**Ellie xx**


	9. 09: Get Right Next To Me

Chapter nine

Edward was truly amazing with his shirt off. Yes he had his shirt off now, mostly because he had gone home to get changed into his sleep ware, so we were both sitting on my sofa, me in one of Edwards shirts – he said that Emmett's were way too big for me so he gave me his instead.

It was one of his old basketball tops, which earned me a growl when I leaned forward to put in a DVD. Apparently he loved seeing his name on my back. Which I loved as well.

Was I worried we were going to fast? With Edward it didn't matter because it just felt so right.

But Emmett's reaction was going to worry me.

When he left Forks for the first time, after he had gotten that basketball scholarship he had warned every single male in Forks that I was off limits on pain of death. Always so dramatic.

At this moment though I couldn't care less. We were laying down on our sides, my back to Edwards chest as he peppered my shoulder and neck with kisses.

I had stopped concentrating on the movie ages ago, only able to sink into his arms further.

I so wasn't sleeping tonight.

But that was bad for Edward because he had practice in the morning.

"Edward?"

"Yeah babe?" I turned around so I could face him. I loved his eyes. I don't know what it is, but his eyes are so amazingly green and sparkle when he looks at me.

At one look, he can send shivers down my spine and make me so wet.

Trying to concentrate without falling into his hypnotised spell, I whispered

"We have to go to sleep"

"What? Why?"

"Because a certain very hansom basketball player has practice in four hours."

"Hansom?" he smirked

"Of course, amazingly so. But you need sleep."

"No I don't, I need you, in my arms. Sleeps for losers" he started whining like a five year old. A very adorable five year old.

I went to get up, to try to drag him to his feet, but I wasn't quick enough, as his iron grip held me to him refusing to let me go.

"You need sleep"

"I will sleep, only if you will"

"I was going to bed now"

"No, I meant in my arms, tonight. So I can wake up in a few hours, look at you next to me and know for certain that everything that has happened wasn't a dream"

I must admit I swooned a little at that

"Your place or mine?"

"Let's go back to mine" he said "Emmett likes to get up at six and go through the building waking everyone up, so he's going to come into my apartment."

Getting up, I started to walk towards the elevator. Edward came up behind me and swept me up in his arms. Capturing my mouth with his, he carried me bridal style to the elevator, refusing to let me go until we had reached his own king sized bed.

All I could tell from his apartment was that it smelled of him. Delicious. If you could bottle that smell, I would be all over it.

He laid me down on his huge king size bed, not even asking my side just seaming to know. Soon my body touched his soft sheets, I curled up on my side as he slipped under the covers.

Once again, his arms were around my body, making me feel so small whilst he was so strong. I loved it.

I curled in closer to him, closing my eyes as he draw me closer.

"Thank you" Edward whispered into my ear, quite tired.

"For what babe"

"For being you. For letting me be your first kiss. You have no idea how lucky I feel right now."

"I'm glad I waited. Well I was forced to wait, but I'm glad"

We fell silent, just starring at each other. He studied me like I was some precious gem, almost like he was in awe of me when really I was in awe of him.

Soon, I was asleep, wrapped up in a cocoon of Edward.

I woke up three hours later, very warm. And not in my bed. But I was too comfy to care.

"Morning princess" Edward whispered in my ear, kissing my exposed neck. I was in heaven

"I suppose I better go before Emmett comes"

"I don't want you to go princess"

"And I don't want to go. But I have to or else Emmett will kill you"

"Let him, if it means I get to keep you in my arms for a few more minutes"

"Edward, let me go" I laughed as his arm tightened around me

"No"

"Edward"

"Never. I'm never going to let you go"

"Always such a drama queen" I rolled on top of him, throwing my legs over him and straddling his body. His body felt so good beneath me. Slowly I lowered myself down to kiss him, teasing him as I went. My hands rested on his arms, pining them above his head so he couldn't touch me.

"Now this is the way to get woken up" he whispered I smirked as I dropped my head, my lips inches from his skin. I started to kiss along his jaw softly, his stubble tickling my lips as I made my way across his face. I reached his lips, stopping just short of them. I slowly kiss the corner of his mouth as he closes his eyes in pleasure, moaning a little.

As as fast as I had rolled on him, I darted off running half way across the room so he couldn't catch me, laughing as I did

"Now that was just mean"

"Have a good day baby" I was standing at his door, as he pouted, still wrapped up in his blanket.

As fast as lightning, he had his covers off, and was dashing towards me. Squealing, I rushed out of the bedroom and round his apartment. It was about the same size as mine. Huge.

Unfortunately, he could run pretty fast, so he caught up with me in no time, spinning me round

"That was a very mean thing you did Miss Swan"

"Well, you wouldn't let me go back to mine before Emmett came round and went ballistic, so really I was doing a very kind thing for both of us"

Edward rested his forehead against mine, staring once again into my eyes, the feeling reaching into my soul.

He kissed me on the lips hungrily, before carrying me to the elevator. Reluctantly letting go of my waist, I stepped back, still in his top.

"I'll be here when you get back tonight"

"See you then princess"

I was in a dream world, lost in thoughts of Edward as the elevator door closed shutting me off from him.

He was only one floor up from me, in the loft apartment at the top. I was in one of the many penthouse suites below. I don't even think I know how big my apartment actually is. All I've stepped in is the bedroom with my en-suit, the kitchen and the living room. But there was a corridor leading somewhere that I had yet to explore, maybe I'll do that before work.

I actually have a job now. It was a stroke of luck I walked into wonderland yesterday, and made a life long friend, because I don't actually think I can get rid of Alice that easily. Not that I would want to. I already love her like a sister.

Oh and the guys from the club. They were cool. Apparently they sometimes came to the shop, and I think today Rose would be joining.

I found out yesterday, she was the other sales girl at wonderland so I would be seeing a lot of her which was great. She was a pretty cool girl, tough and exactly Emmett's type. Maybe I could set them up. Look at me the little match maker.

The doors opened, and I was ready to collapse on my bed still tired form last night.

But something stopped me dead in my tracks.

Something was wrong. It was really messy, more messy then I had left it. It was trashed.

Someone had slashed the sofa and the pillows were we had been laying only hours before, so stuffing was floating around the place. The TV was smashed, my DVD collection missing.

I panicked. What if they were still here? I started to back into the elevator, before my back hit a wall of something.

Spinning around I saw the guy from yesterday, the one I had punched in the eye. He had a huge bruise, his eye literally purple. He was absolutely terrifying, and I was tired so it didn't help.

He smiled an evil smirk as he started to back me further into the apartment.

**Woo another chapter :) thanks to Kitty Vuitton for the edits **

**Ellie xx**


	10. 10: Disconected

Chapter ten

To say I was scared was a bit of an understatement. I actually found it hard to breath as he towered over me. Charlie had taught me to defend myself, but only to a certain degree, and I know the week spots on a man's body, the pressure points and everything from certain books I was suing to prepare for uni.

But I had know idea what to do, at this moment in time when he was so tall and so strong, towering over me by a good foot or so.

I had play fought Emmett plenty of times to know running wasn't an option. I would fall over.

The best thing would be to distract him. Ask him random questions. Try to keep him busy until I could reach something that could be used as a weapon. You know, some thing he hadn't destroyed.

But before anything could be said, the pulled one of my knifes out of his pockets.

The sparkle could be caught in the early morning light, it being like six in the morning.

He circled me round and round, like a shark circling his prey before waiting for the kill.

I couldn't move.

I wouldn't move.

I swallowed, trying to create some saliva for my very dry mouth.

I was scared, no doubt about that.

But I refused to let it show. It would be what he would feed off, my reactions to him. Make it fun for him.

Suddenly I felt his hands grip me where only hours ago, Edwards hands had caressed. _Think of Edward. _I thought as he pulled me closer to him, his breath on my neck _That will get you through this. And Emmett. And Alice, and Jasper and Rose and Jake. Do it for them. You have to do this for them_

I roughly shut my eyes, trying to block out any unwelcoming sensations. I felt the blade against my neck, as he lightly dragged it across. He didn't break the skin though.

I could feel him bury himself in my hair, drawing in a deep breath.

Now was my chance.

I drew my leg up fast, and kicked as hard I could aiming behind me. I hit his shin with enough force to force him to let go, grasping around in pain as he hit the elevator doors.

As he had let go of me thought, the knife had cut open my skin. Blood started to pour from my neck. I wasn't sure how deep it was, but I know it hadn't reached any of the major arteries. I wouldn't bleed out.

"You little bitch" he snarled at me, coming after me and I made a split decision. If I could make it to the kitchen, I could find something that would help me. I needed to try. Grabbing my neck to try to stem the flow, I darted around everything, jumping over several things on the floor trying to watch where I was going whilst trying to anticipate where he was.

He quickly recovered and came after me, charging towards me.

But I crouched as soon as he jumped.

He tripped over me again, hitting his head on the kitchen door in the process. A rough grunt came from him as he clutched his head.

I could easily jump over him, through the door to find something.

I barged into my kitchen, which was trashed as well as the rest of the house. I couldn't concentrate. A funny smell was filling the air and I had no idea where to place it. I landed on the floor on my knees coughing at the smell.

My hand drifted around me trying to find something to grab on to, something heavy. After a few tries, cutting my hand on some sharp object, the cuts adding to the blood on the floor, my hand landed on my frying pan. It was small, but heavy and sturdy.

It could certainly do some damage if needed. And it certainly did need to be done right now.

Because as soon as I could look round, He was in the doorway, standing on his two feet looking intimidating with a crazy look in his eyes.

Standing up, my hand gripped the handle of pan, waiting for the attack that was sure to come

"Poor little weak girl, you ain't looking so tough right now"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why? The little girl wants to know why?"

"No I don't particularly, I just thought I would make mindless conversation"

"Don't you sass me"

"Well don't attack me then"

He laughed at that, a deep croaky sound coming out of his throat

"Wow, you're a smart one aren't you? Shame you're going to have to go really. You are so beautiful, so perfect. Pure. I'm guessing you're still a virgin, am I correct?"

I blushed my signature blush at that. I wasn't ashamed of that fact, but the thing was he was talking about it at a time like this. It wasn't making me embarrassed, it was making me angry. And a little bit light headed. I was loosing blood by the second, through the flow had slowed down a little bit so I wasn't loosing as much.

"I thought as much. The things I could do to you. The things I could show you"

"Go to hell you disgusting pervert"

"I would have thought you would have come up with something a bit more original miss sass, but never mind. You will soon shut up. This time forever"

"And what do you think you're going to do?"

"As we speak, the gas from your gas oven is slowly filling up this apartment. Soon, all we will need is a spark, and you will be blown away. It will look like a complete accident of course"

I was shocked. In all my years, I never thought that I would die this way. I never really imagined how I would die.

I heard the welcome sound of the elevator ding. Someone was coming into the apartment. And that wasn't good.

Looking at the kitchen clock, I could see it was 6:30. Alice was coming up to get me ready for the day, then we were supposed to be going shopping. At least something good was coming out of this. I had an excuse to put off shopping.

But I couldn't focus on that.

Soon the guy – I still didn't know his name which was really annoying – was distracted by the new person. He turned his head to look through the door.

On his way into the kitchen he had kicked the door open trying to look impressive. It had come off it's hinges, sending splinters every where.

As his head was turned, I lifted the frying pan and swung, hitting him square in the side of the head. It was quite terrifying. I was scared as I heard the crack come from him.

He dropped to the floor, suddenly becoming dead weight.

I dropped the frying pan, which just so happened to once again land on his head, making a cracking sound.

It was a heavy pan.

Alice stepped through the elevator doors, looking in horror at the scene before for her. My blood on the carpet, everything pretty much destroyed.

Then her eyes drifted to me.

And I fainted.

**Thanks to everybody who has review, I love reading them :) thanks to Kitty for the edits :) hope you enjoyed the chapter**

**Ellie xx **


	11. 11: What A Scene

Chapter eleven

The next thing I knew, I heard a lot of beeping coming from somewhere. Constant and steady. Which was good, because I knew exactly where I was. I have been to a hospital enough times in my life to know what an electrocardiogram is. Also the fact that I'm going to be pre-med at Columbia had something to do with it.

I was groggy, still a little bit light headed but the thing I could feel the most was the shooting pain coming from my neck. Damn it stung like a motherfucker.

"Oh my god she's waking up, I told you she was going to wake up right now. Bella. Can you hear me" did Alice really have to be so loud?

"No go away. Leave me along you evil Pixie"

"See Ali, she is still out of it. Did you call her brother?"

"Oh what? I don't have his number. Oh crap, we have to call him don't we"

"Not we, you. I am not telling a 250lb basketball player his baby sister is in the hospital. Especially not after last night."

I woke up at fully at that point, my eyes fluttering open to reveal a bleach white room which hurt my eyes at first, almost blinding me.

I saw Alice sitting by my side, holding onto my left hand, brushing her fingers over mine. Jacob was sitting on the other chair by the window, his whole muscular body filling the chair uncomfortably. Well there was nothing comfortable about a hospital. The death house, the soul catcher. And I wanted to work in one.

"Guys hand me the phone" I kinda knew Emmett's emergency number off by heart. He – or someone close to him - would always answer that phone

"Bells, you're drugged up, in pain and slightly pissed off. That is not a good combination to call your bother of all people with"

"Before everything kicks off in here, I'm going to get coffee. You need anything Bella?" I just shook my head as he left the room

"No thank you, now shut up and hand me the phone"

With that, she reached into her shoulder bag and handed me the small phone. Sliding it open, I started to dial the familiar number.

Until someone entered the room, most likely my doctor

"We already called him Bells"

I turned a bit violently in my bed, tangling up the tubes slightly. But it was so worth it, just to see him.

Carlisle Cullen stood at the foot of my bed, my clipboard in his hand and a bright white lab coat on. He looked as good as ever. All tall and dazzling. God the drugs were getting to me. But I was happy to see a smiling face for once. One who knew what was going on.

"Hey Papa C, what the hell are you doing here"

"I could ask the same for you, even though it doesn't really surprise me."

"You two know each other?" Alice and Jacob looked a little surprised at the exchange happening

Carlisle was my second dad. He had been a good friend of Charlie's, they had gone to school and grew up together. He was my uncle in every sense of the word except biological.

Once he had graduated as a doctor, he took up his residency in Seattle, where he met Esme – my second mother. She was one of his patients and they fell in love. She made him work for it though. It was quite funny some of the stories I had herd.

But after the car crash and the whole parents liking Emmett more then me issue that I couldn't confront them about, they had become my second parents. I was left with them often, when they went to visit Emmett in New York or go on extra long holidays complaining they needed 'alone time'.

The good doctor and his wife became my second family, even though I have never officially met their son.

"Looks like you got yourself into a bit of a mess. What happened this time Bella? These injuries are quite extensive. Please tell me what happened"

"BELLA?" Emmett shouted down the hall. You could hear him running towards my room

"Where is she"

"I'm the body laying on the bed Emmett"

"Oh thank god you're all right. She is all right, isn't she doc?"

"It was a close call. She lost a lot of blood. But she's going to be fine. Bells here is a fighter, and we all know that"

"What happened to him?" I had to ask that question. Had I killed the guy? Had I done something to him? Had he survived? I know I shouldn't care, but I do. It's just who I am. I care about the good and the bad. Damn psych class. I mean

"Who Bells?"

"The guy who attacked me"

The room was completely silent for once. I guess nobody knew.

But then again I don't think anybody had realised what had happened, even Alice who had been in the apartment.

Everything from that point on went in hyper speed. But I think that was because I accidental pressed my drug button. I liked that button.

I soon learned to shut up, that I wouldn't be able to get a word in edge ways and that because I was 'fragile' at the moment, I couldn't speak for myself.

Emmett called Charlie and Renee even though I warned him not to. He went outside to do it, but I could still here him screaming down the phone. I think China could hear him to be honest. He had ended up going ballistic when he realised that they wouldn't come for me. I knew it would happen. But Emmett had been blissfully blind towards my life for so many years to realise that Charlie and Renee were so close to not even caring for me.

I didn't care. I had never really gotten on with Renee anyway, and Charlie was one of those awkward guys, who hated expressing any emotion.

Alice had to get back to the store, promising to come visit me ASAP.

Jacob needed to get back to the club – apparently he ran that.

Carlisle had other patients.

So for once after everything had happened, I was left alone.

For once.

But I realised I never actually wanted to be alone. I waned the one guy who had not stepped foot in my room all day, even though his face would probably make me feel so much better. Had he changed his mind? Realised that I wasn't good enough or some crap like that.

Soon the clock ticked over, the visiting hours slowly drifting away minute by minute until there was only one minute left. And he still hadn't come.

Hope dwindled away from me as I tried not to think about it.

Carlisle had visited me one more time before he went home.

I hadn't seen him in so long, since he moved down to New York. I had missed them, both Carlisle and Esme so much. They were only a phone call away I know, but there was nothing in the world like an Esme hug, talking medicine with Carlisle in his huge office, or curling up on the sofa with him, medical book in my lap as he explained everything to me.

He was the reason I wanted to be a doctor.

When he talked about his job, passion that almost rivalled the thing he had for Esme lit up his eyes, sending sparkles through him.

When staying with them I would volunteer at the hospital every single day – I only stayed with them during the holidays, when Charlie and Renee went away so it wasn't that often. Sometimes I would watch him work, and sometimes I would help out with the kids. All was good for me.

I was completely lost in thought, not even hearing the knock on the door.

But I herd it creek open

it was night time now, so the moon was shining through the blinds creating weird patterns on the walls

But thank God it was bright enough to see Edwards face as he stood in the door way, a bunch of Lilies in his hand.

Relief swept through me was I looked up into his face.

No words needed to be said.

Only actions.

Which is why I was extremely grateful when he crossed the room, placing the flowers on the dresser, took my face in both hands and planted one on me.

It may have made my heart go wild, but it was sure worth it.


	12. 12: Out Of The Red

Chapter twelve

I didn't want to stop kissing him. Ever.

But soon it had to end, but he never went far. Actually, he managed to climb up on the small bed with me so he lay with me. Me snuggled right into his chest. It was such a squeeze, but we made it work.

"Why didn't you come sooner?" I whispered against his chest

"I couldn't. I wish I could have. But then Emmett would have known something was up, and I knew we both weren't ready for it to explode. So even though it killed me to do it. I had to wait. Plus now we get to do this with nobody watching"

"I suppose. But what about the nurses?"

"Don't worry about them baby just relax" he tried to sooth me, running through my hair with his fingers. It felt so good. But I couldn't get questions out of my head.

"Edward. What happened to him?"

"Who baby?" he was calling me baby, which made me feel all fuzzy inside, but I had to concentrate

"The guy...the guy who attacked me. You know don't you"

"Baby, I don't think we should - "

"Please Edward. I need to know. Nobody is telling me anything"

"That's because nobody wants to hurt you"

"It's hurting not knowing Edward. I need to know"

He breathed a deep sigh that I could feel through my body, his heart beat pounding away. His arms tightened around me.

"James needed a lot of surgery to correct the damage done to his head"

I couldn't answer, I just waited for him to go on

"He was in a real bad shape after you hit him, a cracked skull and everything. I think a shard even lodged into his brain."

"Is he dead?" I whispered. I needed to know this.

"He's on life support"

He went silent for a minute as I thought things over. He could be dead. He might as well be. On life support, living off a machine. Can I really feel bad? I mean, he did attack me. And it was only self defence. But I still felt bad. I put a man in hospital.

"So what exactly happened after I passed out?"

"From what I know, Alice found you, saw you drop. Saw the … blood … on the floor. And saw James. She called 911, got you both to the hospital - but not after kicking James in the ribs a few times."

"How come you guys didn't hear anything? It should have been happening when you were just going out. Or at least before"

"When built, each apartment was sound proofed. I'm surprised Emmett didn't tell you"

Certainly made sense, give people some privacy. And I wondered why I couldn't hear Emmett at night. That boy could snore so loudly that Mrs. Coup across the street could sometimes hear him.

I looked up into his eyes, that I could only barely see. But I could still see it. I could also feel it in his body. He tensed up. And I didn't like it.

"Don't do that"

"Do what?"

"Blame yourself" I could see it in his eyes, the sadness, the guilt. I hated the fact that he felt that pain. He couldn't have known.

"If we had stayed at yours last night then...the you might not have ended up here"

His big strong arms tightened around me

"But you might have been hurt"

"A small price to pay to keep you safe"

I sighed. He wasn't getting it. None of them were getting it. I wasn't some poor little girl that needed protecting any more. Hadn't I proved myself yet? I put a guy almost twice my height and weight on life support, and even though that was nothing to be happy about, I had done it myself. I knew enough to look after me when I needed to. Basics. And yet everybody treated me like I was some fragile glass figure that would smash if they squeezed too hard or something.

I got it. They cared about me. But there is a boundary between caring and smothering. And some people were dangerously close to crossing it with the phone tracker.

Where's my phone? I doubt Alice would have picked it up. How many messages would I have to sort through when I get back? Oh god mom is going to be a nightmare. She may not be coming down – surprise, surprise – but she would still call. At least I think she will.

If not Charlie will, demanding to know play by play what had happened. He's going to be so proud I put a guy on life support. It's going to be the only things he's going to want to talk about with me. That's going to be great.

Then a thought struck me.

"What about the gas?"

"What gas?" he questioned, looking very confused. Couldn't anybody smell it?

"James was filling the apartment with gas for something I don't even want to think about."

"The police are searching the apartment, so I'm sure they'll find it."

I still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. Something bad.

"GO to sleep Bells. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise"

I couldn't think any more, my brain all fuzzed out and fried. So I closed my eyes, inhaling the familiar sent of Edward mixed in with the unwelcome sent of the hospital. But still.

Edward started to um a tune in my ear. It wasn't familiar, but it was so beautiful. And calming.

Last thing I could feel was Edwards lips on my forehead as I drifted off into a fitful sleep.

I woke up early, way before Edward, who had stayed with me all night. The sunlight filtered through the window, replacing the moonlight.

I could see everything even more clearly.

The worry lines that slightly scared his forehead, the bags under his eyes. The stress lines around his mouth.

He was so handsome, even with all these temporary additions.

A minute later, Carlisle walked through the door. Guess he got stuck with the early bird shift.

"Morning Bells" he came in, glancing over Edward, smirking slightly.

"Morning Doc. Um, this isn't I tried to explain. I really did. But that didn't really work out. At least Carlisle was cool about anything.

"I know, trust me I know. My son's just like his mother. A mind of his own but he always knows what's best. No matter the rules"

"Your son?"


	13. 13: Eyes Wide Open

chapter thirteen

Edward jolted awake, snorting as he did. It was kind of cute. Well, scratch that, it was down right adorable. But I would never tell him that. His head was big enough already.

Carlisle looked up from my chart, with what had become the 'Cullen Smirk' flirting across his face.

"Morning son, I trust you had a good nights sleep"

"The best I've ever had" he winked at me, the proceeded to untangle himself from me reluctantly, I was proud to add. It kind of made my heart jump a little when he didn't stop touching me even when he was sitting down.

He grasped a hold of my left hand, rubbing soothing circles in it as I tried to get comfy. It was extremely hard without Edward.

I looked up at Carlisle, and memories from childhood came flooding back

Whenever I was over with them – literally whenever my parents had an excuse to drop me off, mainly school vacation and the occasional weekend – it would be the most amazing time. I would help Esme in the kitchen cooking up amazing treats, then helped eat them.

She taught me how to cook, how to set a table,how to have fun whist doing all these different things.

And the most mouthwatering smells coming from the oven, all the sweetness of cake or cookies or whatever mixing in with the delectable dinner she just happened to prepare.

And when I got tired, I would then curl up in the library with whatever interesting book I could find, sometimes just a random one I would pick up. Mainly medical journals.

And sometimes, Carlisle would join me. I would curl up into his side, whist he would explain, or watch enchanted as this man demonstrated, and made the subject come to life.

Their son had been away at a boarding school with an amazing basketball program – his choice apparently even though Esme missed him every day – so I had never meet him. Until now.

But after those amazing fun filled weeks of finally feeling loved like I secretly hoped I would one day be, it was time to once again face reality.

They would both come, tired and worn out from their flights and I would go to them.

We wouldn't talk.

They wouldn't even ask me how I had been, or if I had had a good time with their friends. Or as I liked to call them my surrogate parents.

We would just sit the four hours in silence as I stared out of the window, the scenery flying past.

So I stopped thinking of Charlie and Renee as my parents

Simple.

And Carlisle didn't mind becoming Pappa C, Esme becoming Mom.

So I loved it when Mom rushed through my hospital doors, making me laugh as she skidded to a hault in her elegant heels. She looked pissed, and was holding one of her familiar biscuit tins

"My baby girl ends up in a hospital and I have to here it from the TV"

"What's going on?" Edward looked confused between us, which I once again found so adorable, I couldn't help but kiss his cheek which made Esme Aww. Carlisle, seeing we were about to have a moment, guided Esme outside,closing the door behind us. I love Pappa c.

"So...how do you know my parents?" yep this was so not awkward. We were practically family. Well, not family per say. At least I would never have to worry about a horrible mother-in-law.

Mother-in-law? What the hell was I thinking? I had barely met the guy two days ago and I was already thinking about marriage? Was I?

Could I see myself married to Edward? Was it too soon to make a rational decision?

Was it too soon to admit that I might think I have found the person I want to spend the rest of my life with?

Yep, way too soon for that.

Wait? Did he ask a question?

"I used to stay with them every time my parents went out of town." I answered, shaking myself out of my daze.

"SO you were the one that rearranged all my CD's so when I came back home I would find everything in the wrong order?"

Just when I was about to come back with a come back, I realised we could actually hear Esme through the door. If we strained hard enough.

"I couldn't tell you darling, patient doctor confidentiality. And I know you hate it when I bring my work home"

"When one of my babies is laying in a hospital cold an alone after some traumatic experience, I expect you to tell me right away"

Esme stormed into my room then, fire in her eyes

"Mom, I'm fine"

"You got attacked in your own apartment, no offense baby but you are not fine" Edward, completely given up on knowing what was going on butted in. Esme froze when what he said sunk in.

Carlsile looked like a dear caught in headlights, as she whipped around to him, searching for answers

"A...A...Attacked? You were attacked?" she was visibly shaking, which was kind of worrying Carlisle put a reassuring arm around her as a tear trickled down her cheek.

She walked over to me, her expensive high heels clicking on the floor. And she pulled me into a hug.

I had no idea how much I had actually needed this. How I had always needed this but was never able to get it. For the first time since it had all happened, I started to cry.

Big tears started to stain her shirt as they rolled down my cheeks,dropping onto the silk blouse below.

The door banged open, Emmett standing in the door way with a bunch of my friends behind him. Including, I'm guessing, Rose and the rest of the Wolf Pack.

Edward got up out of the way, letting Emmett sit down beside me, but Esme refused to move so Em, slightly confused just grabbed a hold of my hand, holding it in his.

Soon, Esme lowered her death grip on my neck, sitting down on the edge of my bed, careful not to pull anything out.

"So Doc, what's the verdict? Can I go home?" I questioned Carlisle, shifting the rooms focus from me to him

**so heres the latest chapter woo :) I will try to keep the chapters regular,but on some nights it wont be possible :( sorry bout that. thanks once again to kitty for the edits. Without her I would have alot of spelling mistakes in my chapters that I would miss in the read over Any way, I hope you enjoyed, even if it was a 'filler chapter' :) **

**Ellie xx**


	14. 14: Bullet Proof

Chapter fourteen

I was fine.

Everything was fine.

After a couple of nights just to check I was Ok – apparently they found slight Carbon Monoxide poisoning from the gas in my apartment, Alice having to take one too.

Apparently the whole building had to be evacuated because of it, it had started to leak into the lower floor thought the air vents. Apparently James – that was the bastards name – had decided to poison everyone without realising.

A grilling by the police of course and several bandages later, Emmett was able to carry me out of the hospital on his back to my great pleasure. It felt, if even for a minute that the old Emmett was back.

He even fought with a nurse who insisted I needed a wheel chair to get out of here, but in the end, settled for pushing me high speed down the corridor, using me as a human bowling ball knocking any innocent people down. I have to admit, it was kind of fun,

Jasper, Edward and the rest of my friends including ran down the hall after us, laughing at me as I started screaming at the speed whilst Carlisle watched on from the nurses station, chuckling at our actions

Esme hadn't left my bedside without a promise of coming to visit her soon to have dinner with the family. Edward was on strict orders to drag me there in pajamas if needed.

I hadn't seen Edward properly, one-on-one since he left my side the day I woke.

And even though I knew I wouldn't, because Emmett refused to leave my side. So he sunk into the back, a protective look covering his face, but never taking action.

I knew we wanted to keep this quiet until we sorted everything out, like where this was going or how we actually feeling.

And he couldn't come at night, the boys dragging him out for beers and late night practices getting ready for a season which started in two mouths time.

I missed him.

Simple.

And I knew he did too. I could see it.

Emmett ran out of the hospital surprisingly smooth so that I was able toget out of the wheelchair quickly, just to be met by an onslaught of reporters

Emmett tried to hide me from the camera, Jasper and Edward catching up to us and sprining into action, shielding me from the stares.

Alice grabbed my hand, Rose grabbing the other, squeezing both reassuringly and pulling me close. Jacob and the gang closing in behind us.

Everything was mayhem.

I couldn't hear, couldn't see anything apart form the back of Emmett which shielded me from the flashes.

Questions were asked, fake smile were shown, sunglasses worn.

I hid behind my hair, starting at my feet – Alice had insisted on bringing me clothes form the shop.

She hadn't liked my wardrobe to begin with, telling me time and time again as we got dressed.

"What the Hell is this? What is this?" she had picked up one of my favorite hoodies that used to belong to Emmet. It was baggy, had holes and offended Alice so much, she thought she needed to pick it up with only two fingertips and hold it at arms length

"That is one of the most comfiest hoodies imaginable"

"You WEAR this?"

"No I use it as a bed for my cat"

"You don't have a cat"

"And you don't get sarcasm"

She growled in frustration. A growl that haunted me to this day. You know, if James hadn't happened I would have been afraid of Alice breaking in an replacing all of my wardrobe.

Soon, I was being shoved into Emmett's Jeep like I was being arrested, Jasper and Emmett sliding into the front, Edward sliding into the back with me.

Everybody else split into other cars. We would all meet up later at some point

His hand landing next to mine so they were only a few millimeters apart.

Emmett wasn't paying attention to us, him and jasper rocking out to the music that had started to blast through the speakers.

"You alright?" Edward whispered me loud enough for me to hear, but not quite enough so the music drowned him out.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you've been through a traumatic experience. You should be in shock, or breaking down or something"

"And you shouldn't been in the NBA. You should still be in training, or at least still in university". It came out a little bit cold, not that I meant it. But I was getting a bit annoyed with everything.

"What can I say? I am awesome at best"

"And modest as well" I whispered, refusing to look at his face. It was hard, not picturing that night, rolling around on the floor or the feeling of sleeping in his arms.

"I missed you you know" that came out as a whisper, but still I heard it.

It made me snap round so I could search his eyes. A little smile spread across my face

"I missed you to" I whispered back, my hand bushing over his fingers. He took mine and squeezed a little shooting that much missed feeling up my arm until he let go, my hand dropping beside us.

"So you're free now, for a while, what are you going to do?"

"Work, run, I'm starting school in a couple of weeks you know"

"You're on house arrest" Emmett shouted from the front seat. "You are not going to leave the hotel room"

"I'm staying in a hotel room now?"

"Where else? The apartment had to be evacuated because of the carbon monoxide"

"Then why are we on our way back to the apartment?"

"Because you have to get what's left of your stuff. You can only spend five minutes maximum in there because of the poisoning. So get what you need and go"

"Why couldn't I just stay with Ali or something? Give Jasper an excuse to see her" we all laughed as Jasper spluttered on his drink, a blush lighting up his cheeks.

It was sweet.

"I don't-"

"You don't have a choice" he spun around to face me, a light glinting in his eyes just like Edward had that first night. It was sweet.

"Alice likes you" I stated "And once she likes something, she gets it. So yeah, good luck with that"

"Ohhh Jasper's whipped already" Emmett teased as we pulled up to a fancy hotel.

"Oh please Emmett, like you're completely innocent" I snickered. "Oh please, don't tell me you think I didn't notice"

I walked ahead of the boys, walking towards the elevator. Turning around I faced all three boys that were all a bit confused, Jasper still blushing a little and in a while we would all see Emmett light up like a Christmas tree.

"Emmet and Rose, Sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" I squealed as Emmett started to chase me through the car parking lot. I dodged through the cars, rolling over the top of some of them and laughing all the way, my neck only twinging a few times.

I soon managed to make it to the elevator, leaving the boys behind. Typing in the appropriate code, I was soon going back up to the scene of the crime.

So five minutes.

What would I need?

My phone for one, that will be useful.

Didn't need my clothes, Ali had given me enough, packing me several over night bags whilst I was in the hospital.

My iPod.

My laptop.

Can't take my kitchen.

Soon the elevator dinged, opening up onto my apartment which had been cleaned.

Everything that had been damaged had been taken away, leaving everything in the living room and presumably the kitchen spotless.

Rushing through, I tried not to linger. Five minutes. Grabbing a sack from my closet, I picked up anything I could and everything I needed. Soon I was ready to move.

Rushing down the cold iron spiral staircase, I made it to Emmett's apartment in no time. Punching in the code at the door way, It beeped allowing me entrance. I stepped into a mess of empty food packages, beer cans and dirty clothes that all littered the floor.

"Bells? You ready?" I snapped up, to find my brother with two other people. Two other people that I didn't expect to see for at least other week.

"Mum, dad. What are you guys doing here?"

"It's Emmett's birthday soon, you didn't think we'd miss that would we?

**Thanks to Kitty Vuitton for theedit and spellingas usual :) any questions, theriors they are welcome. I forget sometimes that I dont explain things as well as I should, so any confusing point just ask :)**

**Ellie xx**


	15. 15: There You Are

Chapter fifteen

I was silent in the car on the way over to the hotel, Charlie and Renee chatting in the back animatedly about what I have no idea. I think they were planning a birthday party for Emmett. I don't know, I switched it off.

Until I heard the tall tale vibration of an incoming text in my pocket.

"**I know it's hard love, just hang in there, we'll see each other soon" – E**

"**When did you get this number lol" - B**

"**When we went around your apartment with the police. I grabbed your phone. Sorry" -E**

"Do**n't be, I'm not :)" - B**

"**:) At least we can talk now" - E**

"**I've missed u" - B**

"I **miss u still, don't worry, I'll be right over once they've gone. Just text me the room number when you get in" - E**

"**Will do. Can't wait to see you" - B**

"**Me either, see you soon" - E**

"**Yeah, soon" - B**

We had finally reached the hotel, which was really posh. Thank god I had no will to fight with him right now or else I would have exploded. We were at the Plaza hotel.

I threw my backpack over my shoulder, Emmett grabbing the others from the back. Charlie and Renee said they would wait in the car, not even looking at me.

I don't even care any more. I have Esme and Carlisle now. I just can't bring myself to feel anything for them any more.

"Good evening Mr. Swan. One room would it be?" the woman behind the main desk, battering her eyelashes at him in a pathetic attempt of flirting. She was so plastic and sharp, wearing a harsh skirt suit in charcoal grey.

A carefully painted face this morning, everything was perfect including her hair, not a wisp out of place. Everything just screamed professional bitch.

I stood out so badly in my worn comfortable clothes and limp hair.

"Please" he said, smiling his usual boyish smile at her which sent her into a tizzy, knocking the spare papers off the desk sending them everywhere.

I couldn't help it, I just burst out laughing.

Emmett shoved his elbow into my stomach that just made me laugh more.

Flustered, the woman stood back up with the remains of the paper work in her carefully manicured nails

"Now, how will you be paying?"

Emmett extracted his wallet, and placed a card in her hands. He then took out another card and placed it in front of me on the counter.

""What's this Em?"

"That baby B is yours"

"No it's not Em, I can't take that"

"You can and you will. We're here because of me"

"Em-"

"No Bells" he fully turned to me, dropping my bags on the floor next to him and placing both hands on my shoulders "If I hadn't let him in, if I had just stood up for you then he wouldn't have attack you"

"If I hadn't punched him, he wouldn't have attacked"

We were both silent for a minute, just staring at each other. I could see in his eyes that he blamed himself. I could also see I would have to take the card.

Without a word I slid my hand out and took it from the table.

"Thank you" Emmett whispered as our attention was brought back to the lady at the front desk

"Here's your room key Sir,"

I took the key from her grasp, still looking at Emmett "Thanks" I turned to her.

Grabbing my bags from the floor I turned back to Emmett "I'll take it from here. Go enjoy lunch with the folks"

"About that -"

"Emmett. I'm used to it"

"That doesn't make it OK"

"No it doesn't, it just means that it's been going on long enough for me to not even care any more. Emmett you don't understand the extent of this, and I don't know why it's going on but it's not your problem. Don't get involved"

I started walking towards the elevator, Emmett following closely behind

"Everything that involves you Bella involves me. We're family, we're siblings. If some thing's going down with you, then I will sort it out because I love you"

"You just don't get it do you. This isn't about me doing anything bad that got me on their bad side. The problem is, I'm not you. I'm also not the perfect girl mom pictured having. You know, the popular, pretty cheerleader girl. So just stay out of it. Please. For me. Just because I've lost my parents doesn't mean you have to too"

And with that I entered the elevator with a bunch of other people, leaving Emmett behind in the lobby. I was on the verge of tears, trying not to cry in front of everyone in the elevator.

I was soon at my floor, able to make my way down to the room. Sliding the card in, I dumped everything on the ground of the entrance to the suite.

It was grand, big. But that's all I could tell you.

Curling down on the sofa, I took out my phone to dial his number. It rang three times before he picked up.

"Baby?"

"Hey Edward" I sniffled down the phone, his voice washing over me like a wave. Sweet relief.

"I'm on my way" he cut off, leaving me breathless.

Tears started to rush down my face.

It seams I have finally snapped.

Twenty minutes later, I was sitting in the kitchen sipping a hot chocolate with whipped cream – you got to have whipped cream – and mini marshmallows calming me down, waiting for Edward to get here.

It didn't take long.

Soon I heard a knock on the door, indicating hopefully that either Edward or Chinese food had arrived. Hopefully it was Edward carrying the Chinese food, but luck didn't seam on my side today.

Opening the door, I defiantly smelled the Chinese food.

I defiantly smelled Edward.

"Please tell me you didn't pay off the Chinese guy downstairs" I asked, opening the door to a grinning Edward

"OK then, I didn't pay off the Chinese guy downstairs" he smirked, making my knees go weak "Now are you going to let me in, or are you going to keep the guy who just brought you dinner outside waiting"

"Just hand over the box"

"You will get your box, when I get a kiss from my beautiful girl"

"Well then, I think you've certainly got the wrong address, no beautiful girl living here"

"You see that's where you're mistaken, because standing before me I see a very beautiful girl who wont let me into the suite"

We were standing millimetres apart, me hanging on the door frame him towering over me so that his forehead rested on mine the box behind his back.

"Come here you" he whispered, touching his lips to mine, sending electricity down my spine making me shiver in pleasure. It was short, sweet and amazingly loving.

"It's been to long babe" he whispered

"You don't think I know that? Come on in, I bet you're hungry"

"Yeah, but what I want isn't on the menu" I grabbed him by the collar, slowly backing into the apartment.

"What makes you so sure about that" I smirked, wrapping my arms around his neck again.

**Because everybody needs a little bit of fluff in their lives lol thanks to all the reviews :) they really help me out and keep me motivated which is something :) thanks to Kitty for the edits again :) hope you liked **

**Ellie xx**


	16. 16: Another Second Time Around

Chapter sixteen

"OK, so I will let you have the last egg roll" Edward bargained, holding the egg roll between his chopsticks – at which he was a master at, is he seriously not perfect - "If..."

"I knew there was a catch" I smirked, slumping back down on the couch next to him, placing the beers on the table and tucking my feet under

"If...you give me a kiss"

"Hmm, a kiss huh? Is that all?" I shifted so that I was closer to him, tucking my legs further under me

"I don't know, a kiss is worth a lot to me" he answered a little bit cocky, causing me to shiver

"Worth the last Egg roll?" I was a little bit teasing, loving his facial expressions. His nose crinkled in a certain way when he risked, a little wrinkle appearing between the brow. It was cute.

"So much more"

"Smooth talker" I whispered, leaning in our noses barely touching. Sneakily I reach my hand up, reaching for his chopsticks until we were about a millimetre away form our lips touching.

"But I'm smoother" I whispered against him, sealing the egg roll from him, jumping up at the same time and rolling away from his grasp, laughing as he tried to catch me.

I ran behind the coffee table, so there was only a four foot by eight foot of glass and metal structure between us.

I popped the egg roll into my mouth, biting into that crispy outer layer and humming in appreciation.

"You know that was not nice Miss. Swan"

"but where's the fun with nice?"

I laughed.

He dived around, and as a basketball player he was nimble enough to make it around the coffee table leaving me time to get away. I was trapped in his arms.

"As I told you Miss Swan, that wasn't very nice. Now I want what I am owed"

"And what do I owe you again?"

"Just one kiss"

"Then take it"

and with that he lowered himself fast, not taking any chances. He captured my lips in his, moaning into my mouth as he did.

I was jelly in his arms.

Moving, twisting so I was on my back with him supporting his weight on his arms. My arms made their way round his neck, pulling him closer to me then we both ever thought possible.

Soon we had to break free, both of us panting heavily. It made my heart skip a beat as I saw his reaction to me. I can't help but admit, I love it.

He helped me off the floor, sweeping me off my feet bridal style and onto the sofa so I was sitting on his lap. I cuddled into his warm hard body, my head resting into the nook of his neck. It fitted perfectly.

It was quite.

Peaceful.

Content.

Until eh broke the silence, his velvet voice playing with my heartstrings like it always did.

"You never told me what you were so sad about"

"you don't want to know" I muttered, reluctant to break my contentedness with thoughts of them.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't ask"

"What do you want to know?" I finally breathed out. If this relationship was going to go any further, I knew he had to know everything. The problem would be telling him everything.

"What's got you so sad baby doll?"

"My parents are in town. For Emmett's birthday"

"But that's not for another two weeks"

"I know. It's like they don't even care sometimes" he was rubbing soothing circles on my back all the while I was talking.

"What do you mean ?"

"It means that I'm the accident. That I wasn't supposed to happen."

"baby don't talk like that" he grabbed my face to look into my watery eyes

"why not? It's the truth"

**Emmett's POV**

"What are you two playing at" I seethed, stepping back in the car after dropping Bells off.

I'm an awful big brother.

Why can't I get anything right?

I love Bells and yet all I seam to be doing is smothering her, or getting her in hospital. And then the two twits in the back don't even bother to come to see her. Their own daughter. How could I be so blind.

"what do you mean sweetie?" mom asked me

"with Bells. Why didn't you come and visit?"

"Well, your father had to work, and I had a deadline"

"And yet when my birthday is two weeks away, here you both are, panning my party. What kind of parents are you?"

I shouldn't be driving.

Anger coursed through me as I thought about it. Through the years there had been signs, warnings that Bella wasn't happy.

She had never had a boyfriend – but that was my fault. I didn't want anybody hurting my baby sister weather it be physically or emotionally. And the most likely risk of that would be through heartbreak. I wouldn't let that happen, not when I wouldn't be around to protect her.

Her friends? She didn't have any. Probably my fault as well.

Why the hell couldn't I get anything right?

I hit the steering wheel in rage as I brought the car to a halt outside their hotel.

I couldn't look at them right now.

I couldn't be near them right now.

"Baby, you're tired. You've been working too hard lately, I mean your first game is two moths away, you should take a couple of days off come spend them with your dad and me. We can go to the zoo"

I shook my head at their stupidity. They hadn't even asked about Bells yet. How had I not seen this?

"No mom. We are not going to go to the Zoo. We are not going to go anywhere for a while. Not until you talk to Bella. Like she's a person who's just been attacked in her own apartment."

"She's all right though isn't she?" dad asked in his gruff voice, almost like he cared

"Yes barely. Don't worry, she survived. The guy who attacked her thou, that didn't end up pretty."

I was proud at her for that. James was an utter dick. I just couldn't believe I brought him into her home. It was all my fault.

"where did she even learn how to do that?" mom said in disgust "she shouldn't know how to do that"

"how to do what mom? Swing a frying pan around? Because I would be seriously worried if you didn't know how to do that"

and with that I dropped them off at their hotel. Yeah, like I would put them up in the plaza.


	17. 17: You Never Know

Chapter Seventeen

I was exhausted. Five hours of shopping with Alice and I was ready to kill myself.

I had been out of the hospital a week – my neck was fine, just a little scratch, though James was still on life support. I am so trying not to feel guilty about that but it's a little bit hard.

It also meant that my parents had been in town a week, meaning I was finding every possible excuse to spend time away from them. You know, shopping with Alice actually sounded fun - and I am sure it was better then spending a very tense family lunch at the Plaza hotel – but oh how wrong I was.

That little pixie, is unstoppable.

Thank god I talked her into just sticking to Manhattan. She wanted to go to New Jersey.

We were finally sitting down in the park, surrounded by countless bags and sipping on Iced drinks from Starbucks.

"So, hows Jazzy doing?" I asked her, laughing as a slight blush tinged her pale cheeks.

It had been an on and off battle between the two that had been very entertaining to watch. She liked him. He liked her. She played hard to get. He chased her around like a lost little boy who wants candy.

'''Oh you know, same old same old"

"You're still playing him"

"Like a violin baby" I laughed, stretching out my sore feet in the afternoon sun

"Why are you playing him so hard. He's such a sweet guy" it's true. Over the past week, not only had my relationship with Emmett built up again - we were cool now, even though he had to go and make a jerk move of falling out with Renee and Charlie even when I told him not to – but Jasper had also joined our little group, but as my surrogate big brother.

I finally had someone to pay chess with as well. I know, I can be a bit of a nerd. But hey, it got a scholarship to med school so I don't really care what people are thinking about me.

"He used to be a player Bells. He used to use girls"

"I know what a player is Ali. I also know that Jasper would do anything for you"

"How do you know that Bells?" she turned to me, doubt playing in her eyes. If there was one thing about Alice, there were times when she could be so sure of herself, so sure in her feelings. But her past had put a strain on that.

Her father was horrible.

Had been.

Emotionally damaging.

Seriously, even hearing the story one girls night and I am even more emotionally damaged. I ran into Edwards arms crying hysterically the next day. I also gained five pounds from the amount of ice cream we had been eating that night.

"Ali, Jasper is not your father. He would never do that to you. And you know the second he hurts you I will be all over him."

"I know, I know. It's just...it's just that Jasper is such an amazing guy. But I have to just not think about him right now. It's just everything just kind of on overload around him."

"I know what you mean" I agreed, think back over the past week. I was till living at the Plaza – my place had been fumigated, but Emmet already paid for two weeks so Charlie and Renee would be staying there for a while.

I'm only coming back when they have completely left the state. Childish, I know, but completely necessary.

"How are things with you and Edward?"

"Amazing. Seriously, he spends all days with the guys, getting all sweaty and worked up, then he comes back home and It will get hot"

"Home huh?"

"Home." I agreed, nodding towards her.

Edward hadn't left the Plaza, staying with me at night and whenever he could during the day. We had to hide everything of his when Emmett came around. He played it off, but it bothered us both.

We were going to have to come out soon, or else the secrecy was both going to kill us. But both of us knew it was worth it.

"Come on, we'd better get back, we have Emmett's party soon"

Emmett's twenty seventh birthday party today, tonight in fact. That's why we had gone shopping, to find dresses which turned out to be a whole new wardrobe.

"Oh yeah, totally can't wait for that" I said sarcastically. I would have to see them tonight though.

Getting up, we picked up every single bag – which was more then we could carry, but we managed – and left the park, laughing.

"Hey Bitches, let me in" Rose called though my bedroom door. We would be getting ready together, then heading over to Jacobs Club Gay's and Dolls for the party. Mom had rented the space and had invited everybody in Emmett's phone book.

The Wolf pack might be gate crashing.

And us girls would defiantly be causing a stir.

Since the attack I had changed. Becoming a lot more confident in myself, and a bit more defensive. Not so much of a pushover. Meaning if mom kicked off tonight, I would be ready.

Ali had already started to get me ready, so I had been sitting in a chair for an hour and a half whilst Ali curled my hair to perfection. I was then to do my make up, whilst Ali got rose ready after she had had her shower.

And only two hours to the party. Ali was just a little bit stressed

Rose barged in all all her fabulousness, covered in grease stains from working at the garage all day and carrying her bag. We had brought a dress for her today that Ali just had a feeling about. So of course, we had to get it even though I was still uncomfortable spending Emmett's money.

"Right" I told "bag on floor, shower through there" I pointed towards the door leading off my hotel suite that led onto the most amazing bathroom ever.

"Don't worry, we have a dress for you. Shampoo and stuff is all in there."

"Thanks Ali, Bells"

"Any time Rosie. Now go before Ali goes all Mad Hatter on you"

I laughed as Ali through a pillow in my direction.

Rose dashed through the door, the shower running in the back ground, as I touched up my make up.

"Bells?" Ali was over by the bed where we had pre-laid out our outfits for the night.

She held up mine on a hanger as I gave it a once over.

Yep. Still perfect.

Tonight was going to be amazing. Even if my feet were still throbbing.


	18. 18: So Outta Line

Chapter eighteen

"Bells!" Emmett screamed from across the bar and ran to hug me.

Nobody was here at the moment, only Jake and the guys, Emmett, Jasper, and me and the girls.

Oh and Edward.

Edward.

He looked amazing. I swear my panties started to get damp and by the look on his face, I think he knew.

Oh how I wanted to touch him.

But I couldn't

I'd just have to wait for more people to turn up, then the dancing would begin. This was going to be one hot party in so many ways.

I winked at him, shooting him a smirk.

I felt sexy, confident and I knew Ali was going to say 'I told you so'. But it was well worth it.

"Hey Emmett" I said, as he jogged over to us. He couldn't take his eyes off Rose, who looked amazing in the strapless, short dress that fit her perfectly, her golden locks done up in an undone bun.

He finally managed to un-glue his eyes from her to give me the once over.

"What the hell are you wearing Bells?"

Oh God.

"Hey Emmett" not really knowing what to say. Hopefully Ali would dodge in front of me and give him a piece of her mind and why this dress rocks.

"Take it off" he crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look intimidating, but I couldn't take him seriously.

"That's a little forward don't you think?" I giggled, not being able to take him seriously.

"Take it off" then I got an idea. A way to get my own back on him. If he wanted to play this game now, I would not back down. I couldn't. I'm the new strong Bella who doesn't let anybody boss her around. If I say that enough times I might actually believe it myself. Oh well, here goes nothing.

"What here? now? OK. Ali, untie we would you?" I bluffed as Ali started to move around me and reached up to my neck.

Emmett's face drained.

"What are you doing?"

"What you said, Taking it off" poker face on, game set and match.

I stared him down,my hair covering strategic parts of my body as the straps came down. Ali moved round to reach the zip on my right side pausing just enough to look at Emmett.

"Should I keep going or are we going to win?"

"STOP! You win"

"Great, Ali can you tie me back up?

Soon I was tied back up and smiling at Emmett "There, doesn't look so bad now do it?"

"Bells" he growled in a warning. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and buried my face in his chest. He needed to understand.

"Emmett, no matter how hard you try, you can't control me. And if you continue, you're just going to push me away and neither of us want that do we?

Where's my big brother gone? The one that used to be my best friend as well? The one that made me laugh when I was crying, stood up for me when I needed him to. The one that would sneak me off to get ice cream after school as soon as he got his drivers licence?"

Emmett looked down at me so I could look into his eyes. The girls had gone off somewhere granting us some privacy.

"He's still here Bells. He just got lost along the way and needs his little sister to put him in place every now and again"

"Well done Emmett, the first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem" I teased, laughing, knowing that my earlier stunt hadn't put me in too much trouble. At least hardly anybody was here and all the single boys – not including Jasper, if Ali has her way he is not going to be single for long – are gay.

"Get on squirt" he laughed, hugging me tighter, squeezing the air out of me.

"Em...Can't Breathe" I choked out, spluttering out a laugh.

"Ha ha. Now where's my present?" he demanded like the five year old he could turn into at times.

"It's going to be at your apartment tomorrow. Don't you worry"

I laughed, as he pulled away. "Now go greet your guests like a good host should"

Saluting me in a joking way, he ran off towards the front door in bounds, hugging the people who had come.

I glanced across the room at Edward who looked like he was about to explode. With what, I have no idea, but the look on his face turned my stomach inside out and made my panties wet. It was that hot.

I could see the phone In his hand.

My clutch suddenly vibrated.

Fishing out my phone, Edwards name popped up on the screen

"W**hat the hell do u think u r doing to me baby" - E**

"**I'm giving Emmett a taste of his own medicine. As for u well, I guess I'm going to have to find out later" - B**

I smirked, playing along. We were getting close now as a couple, meaning he hadn't slept without me since the hospital, and I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep without him. He was the comfort blanket I was unwilling to let go

"**The things I want to do to u...if u could only look inside my brain right now..." - E**

"**i felt the same baby the second I saw u, and I don't need a strip tease to imagine anything ;)" - B**

"**You're killing me babe" - E**

"**Well, what do u think u r doing 2 me? Do u have any idea how hot u r?" - B**

I had turned towards the bar, unable to look at Edward anymore for fear of collapse. But I could feel his eyes on my bare back, I could feel him near me.

Emmett was distracted thank god.

I stumbled a bit on my heels, giving the excuse he wanted to catch me. His hands landed on my waist, holding me still.

Electricity shot through me as I was caught up in the moment. Just one kiss, that's all I needed. My lips melded to his.

The bartender coughed, placing my martini in front of me, jolting us out of the haze.

Smiling sheepishly at him, he eyed Edward in a fascination that made him tense as I giggled at the exchange. This was going to be a fun night.

Soon the party was I full swing.

Even Carlisle and Esme turned up to apparently keep 'Charlie and Renee company'.

But you would be surprise how they let loose after a few drinks. God I love my mom. She is so funny when she drunk. And she looked amazing with her legs and wearing a short dress that was like the rest of ours.

It was no wonder Pappa C couldn't keep his hands off her.

As for Edward. I wish I had my hands all over him, the need growing every second he was away from me.

We kept text each other all night, keeping in touch without actually touching. But it just wasn't enough.

Soon it just became too much so he asked me to dance.

I knew we wouldn't have to worry about Emmett. He had found Rose, and I don't even want to think about that situation in detail. I suppose she was wishing him a happy birthday in her own way.

Jacob and his band had been killing it all night, his voice filling the air rocking along to the heavy beat

**So hot out the box  
>Can we pick up the pace<br>Turn it up, heat it up  
>I need to be entertained<br>Push the limit, are you with it?  
>Baby don't be afraid<br>Imma hurt you real good baby**

**Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say  
>Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display<br>I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed  
>Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name <strong>

Edward wrapped his hand held my hips tight so my back hit his chest as we started griding together.

**No escaping when I start  
>Once I'm in I own your heart<br>There's no way to ring the alarm  
>So hold on until it's over<strong>

**Oh!  
><strong>**Do you know what you got into  
>Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do<br>'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
>I'm here for your entertainment<strong>

**Oh!  
>I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet<br>You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
>But I'm about to turn up the heat<br>I'm here for your entertainment**

**'Sall right  
>You'll be fine<br>Baby I'm in control  
>Take the pain<br>Take the pleasure  
>I'm the master of both<br>Close your eyes, not your mind  
>Let me into your soul<strong>

**I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown**

His lips found my ear, placing soft kisses against my exposed neck when he could. He found a spot just below and started to suck, driving me crazy with lust.****

**No escaping when I start  
>Once I'm in I own your heart<br>There's no way to ring the alarm  
>So hold on 'til it's over<strong>

****He swiveled me round, finally capturing my lips with his putting as much passion into it as he could. I melted into his arms, pushing my body up against his, craving the contact I had been dreaming about.

**Oh!  
>Do you know what you got into<br>Can you handle what I am about to do  
>'Cause it's about to get rough for you<br>I'm here for your entertainment**

**Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
>You thought an angel swept you off your feet<br>But I'm about to turn up the heat  
>I'm here for your entertainment <strong>

I think at one point I heard him whisper 'screw slow' under his breath as he once again attacked my mouth. We were uninterrupted for a while, people moving around us, blocking us from view.

Until Renee entered the scene.

She grabbed my shoulder to get my attention, and to say I wasn't happy to see her would be an understatement.

Refusing to part with me, Edward wrapped his arms around my waist protectively. He didn't like my parents. Not after I told him everything.

"Hello mother" I smiled at her, no need not to be polite. We were related after all.

"What do you think you're doing?" she seethed, a crazy look filling her eyes

"I'm dancing, what does it look like I'm doing" I asked, not liking where this conversation was going

"You're acting like a slut, that's whats happening. Throwing yourself all over this fine young man. You should be ashamed of yourself"she scolded me like I was still a baby. Edward tightened his arms around me protectively, subconsciously giving me thee strength I needed to finally stand up to her.

Charlie looked on in the background, half ashamed, half nervous, like he knew where this conversation was going.

"You're coming home with me right now young lady. If you are going to act like that then you can come back to Washington" she grabbed hold of my hand and pulled hard, trying to budge Edwards grasp. We didn't move an inch.

"No. Let go of me Renee" I said forcefully, trying to keep my cool. The music had stopped so now everybody in the bar knew what was going on

"I am you're mother, you will do as I say. Charlie back me up here" she said frantically as Charlie sank further into the background. He was an attention phobe as well.

Suddenly everything hit me. The timing was right. This would be when I cut all ties with them.

"You stopped being my mother the second you left me in the hospital to go to New York"

"I had to go, it was my baby's first game. And you were in a coma, I even suggested they put you in a chemical coma until we got back so that I would be there to hold your hand, but no. They said it would be too dangerous for you" she sneered in my face, her breath laced with alcohol.

How much had she had to drink?

"I woke up, cold, alone frightened and in pain because you weren't there period. You left me. And I can understand why. But that doesn't make it right." I raised my voice, but tried to keep my cool. I didn't need to embarrass Emmett anymore then necessary tonight.

Renee had that covered.

"SHUT UP, YOU SPOILED LITTLE BRAT" my 'mother' screamed at me. Then she did the unthinkable.

She slapped me.

Right across the right cheek, the ring on her hand cutting into the skin deep enough to leave a mark. I was shocked. The whole room was shocked

And Esme was livid.

**Here you go, another chapter this time with a bit more action :) hope u liked :)**

**Ellie xx**


	19. 19: Torn Apart

Sorry for the mix up, here the real chapter :)

**Chapter nineteen**

Esme pushed her way through the crowd, Carlisle not even trying to hold her back because I could see him fighting the doctor within.

Soon Esme reached her target. Grabbing out before Renee even threatened to slap me again, she gabbed the back of Renee's badly died hair and pulled like a teenager. Screaming out Renee twisted around, trying to find her new target. Before she could even blink, mom attacked giving her a slap back. Right across the face.

"Don't you ever hit my baby again do you understand me Renee" Mom seethed under her breath

"She is not your baby Esme" Renee hissed back as they started to circle each other.

It was so weird. Esme was always so gentle, so kind. Warm. A mother. And I loved that side of her. I loved all sides of her.

But now I was seeing a new side of her. Mother bear was breaking out, protecting her young. And I knew nothing could stop her.

Emmett was devastated in the corner, Rose holding him back to stop him from getting involved.

Charlie looked at me with guilt.

Out of my parent's, Charlie was the good one in my eyes. Yes he would always put Emmett first and we never talked. But we didn't have to. It's just this sort of understanding we have. We don't have to talk to communicate.

He hadn't planned this.

He hadn't wanted this.

But he couldn't stop her. He wouldn't stop her.

"She might as well be my baby. I may not have given birth to her but I looked after her when she didn't have a mother."

"She has a mother."

"Really? Because by the way you have acted, I would say you are not fit to even call yourself a mother. I have known you since high school Renee, I have been there for you for years. I was your best friend. Then we met Carlisle. And since then, we have been in constant competition because you were jealous."

"Carlisle was mine, and you stole him from me. Just like you stole Bella" Renee shouted, jumping forward in attack.

It was like watching a good old fashioned cat fight, the clawing and the scratching.

"STOP IT" I shouted from Edward's arms. I tried to escape from them, but he was too strong. I couldn't move.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU. IT'S NOT WORTH IT"

Soon everything was silent. Not a breath could be heard. I managed to get Edward to let go, and rushed to them, splitting them apart.

Emmett helped, restraining Renee as I took on Esme.

Dragging her away, I finally managed to get her to focus on me, pacing my hands on either side of her face

"Listen to me mom, she is not worth it. This is not worth it. You have protected me, but now it's time to stand up for myself."

I hugged her briefly before separating from her and turning to Renee. Esme stood next to me, Ali and Rose coming to stand next to us.

Emmett actually wouldn't let go of her, but she did stop struggling.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are dead to me" she whispered deadly. "If you don't want me to be your mother, then I wont be"

"You have never been my mother -"

"Don't interrupt me young lady. You. Are. Dead. To. Me. I have put a roof over your head, I have fed you. I gave you life. And now this is how you repay me? By choosing her over me?"

A tear rolled down my face. I couldn't even believe she was saying this to me, let alone actually feeling this. Did she really hate me that much?

"Don't call me, don't text, don't even E-mail, because Renee I'm finally paying you back for all you're years of 'mothering'. Congratulations, you've now only got one kid"

"And with that I think you should leave" Emmett said forcefully, pushing Renee away from him.

"But darling, she's being mean to me"

God she can act like such a child sometimes

"I said leave. It wasn't a suggestion" and with that, Jacob indicated towards the back of the room, and two big men – bigger then Emmett – all dressed in black

Suddenly the whole place crowded around us as I jumped into Emmett's arms in a strangling hug. I was free of them. For ever. Emmett not so much, but that was his decision.

Jake jumped back on stage, grabbing the microphone in his hand as music started playing in the back ground.

**Let's go to a rave and behave  
>like we're tripping simply 'cause<br>we're so in love**

funny hat  
>shiny pants<br>all we need for some romance  
>go get dolled up and I'll pick you up<p>

there's no line for you and me cuz tonight  
>we're v.i.p.<br>I know somebody at the door  
>I see that twinkle in your eye<br>you shake your ass and I just die  
>let's check our coats<br>and move out to the floor

The familiar beat started up as Edward drew me back into his arms into the same position we were in before all this shit happened.

**when I'm dancing with you  
>tomorrow doesn't matter<br>turn the music up  
>til the windows start to shatter<br>cuz you're the only one who can get me on my feet  
>and I can't even dance<strong>

Esme pulled me away form Edward, almost back to her cheery self. She was sad as well, but relived. Just like me.

I couldn't bring myself to regret my decision though. I wanted her out of my life.

**look at me  
>silly me<br>I'm as happy as could be  
>I have a girl who thinks I rock<br>and tomorrow there's no school  
>so let's go drink some more red bull<br>and not get home til about  
>6 o clock<strong>

when I'm dancing with you  
>tomorrow doesn't matter<br>turn the music up  
>til the windows start to shatter<br>cuz you're the only one who can get me on my feet  
>and I can't even dance<p>

Emmett was doing the chicken dance in the middle of the floor whilst every one either stood and laughed, or joined in. needless to say, everybody was a little bit pissed by now, Renee almost completely forgotten.

**everybody here is staring  
>at the outfit that you're wearing<br>love it when they check you out  
>cover's only 20 bucks<br>and even if the dj sucks  
>it's time to turn this mother out<strong>

Laughter filled the place mixing along with the band, the atmosphere changing back to the great one.

Ali and jasper were off sucking face at the bar – thank god or else I would have forced them together. But I was dreading hearing about this for weeks

**when we're together  
>when we're together<br>there's no tomorrow  
>there's no tomorrow<br>there's no one in the world  
>but you and me<br>just you and me  
>you and me<strong>

The music ended, and all eyes turned to Emmett who took his customary bow in the middle of the floor to a round of applause.


	20. 20: Misfortune

Chapter twenty

I was finally getting back to work. Thank god, I think one more day on bed rest - well apart form last night – was going to drive me crazy. At least I didn't have too much of a hangover, which I have thanked god for ever since I woke up this morning.

After quickly popping into Starbucks to get me and Alice some good old fashioned coffee, I made my way to Wonderland which was only like a five minute walk.

"What are you wearing?" Ali snarled from behind shades that made her look like a giant fly

"And good morning to you to sunshine. Here's a cup for you." I smiled as she flinched at the light. I noticed the windows had been covered up in thin curtains to stop the light coming through which made me laugh. Which made Ali clutch at her head like she was dying. Which made me laugh more.

"Thank you god for inventing coffee. And how the hell can you not be suffering like the rest of us? That is so unfair" she grabbed the second cup out of my hand almost downing it. I was almost positive I would regret giving that to her later, but for now I think dealing with Hyper Ali would be way better then dealing with what ever had rolled out of the bad this morning.

"Well, I wasn't switching between Tequila Slammers and Jaspers face all night"

"I kissed Jasper?"

"Honey you practically dry humped Jasper. I have several photos to prove it" I couldn't help but chuckle at her shocked face. I could tell her 'play hard to get' plan had just gone out the window.

"You have photos? Let me see" she screeched almost like her normal self, which I could tell she regretted as she clutched her head again in pain. She really needs to learn how to take it slow.

Flipping through my bag, I found my phone in it's usual place right at the bottom.

Flipping through it, I found the best video – I hadn't even realised I had taken that – of Ali doing naughty things to Jasper.

She was straddling him in the booth, her tiny frame clearly recognisable against his lithe, lean, muscular one. I went behind the till area and standing next to her, I leaned over the counter to join her.

Eagerly, she pressed play, wincing once again at the volume of sound.

I switched it to silent as we watched on.

I never knew that little pixie could be such a minx.

Her hands wandered down his shirt, ghosting over his buttons, but not undoing them like we both knew they wanted to. But they carried on down.

And down.

And down.

Until...Jackpot. She hit the crotch. She was still sucking his face off at this point but her hands did some fumbling below before she got a quick grasp of what I could assume was his little play friend.

Well not little.

By the way her hands were moving we could seriously assume it was at least a good seven-eight inches. At least.

His eyes widened in shock, but he didn't do anything to stop it. In fact he just kissed her harder.

Suddenly, the costumer bell rang on the door, causing Ali to jump about five inches in the air.

Ali was in no state to help, so I dutifully went round the counter to ask the two young girls if they needed any help even though I wasn't entirely focused on the task.

When they said no thanks, I made my way back to a mortified Ali who had hid behind the counter, the sunglasses on top of her head, her blood shot eyes focused once again on my phone screen.

"it's like a car crash isn't it, you can't help but watch" I whispered to her, handing her her now cool cup of coffee.

"I can't believe I did this" she whispered more to herself then to me

"I can't believe I did this"

I couldn't say a word, interrupted by the two costumers wanting to buy something. Quickly rapping it up, they made their way out of the store, allowing us some privacy. Hopefully it wouldn't be a busy day, it was Sunday I mean, so hopefully people were in bed where I wanted to be. With my man.

"Bella? Do you think Jasper remembers anything?" she asked timidly, trying to hoist herself up onto her feet, grabbing onto the counter to help.

"I don't know Ali, he was drinking a lot last night so I'm not sure."

"I'm never going to be able to face him again"

"I'm sure it wont be that bad-"

"You don't get it. If he does know, then it will become awkward between us. If he doesn't, I don't know how to approach him. All I will be able to think about now when I look at him is that night and how amazing his kisses were. Oh my god it's all coming back to me now. Oh god, oh god, oh god. I'm so screwed"

"Shush Ali it'll be all right" I pulled her into a hug. I mean it had to be didn't it? She was planning on marrying him after all.

"Do you want me to call Edward to see if Jasper knows anything?"

"You could do that?" she sniffled, her hysterics over for now. God if it was bad new how the hell was I going to break it to her.

"Sure thing honey, Just give me my phone and go serve the nice costumers that are about to walk through the door. Oh and I have eye drops in my bag when you need them"

Letting go of me, she smiled timidly, handing over my phone. I squeezed her hand before disappearing in the back.

It was spacious, filled with boxes of product that would need to be on the rack in a few days. That would be such a fun job.

"Hello?" his voice calmed me down instantly. That had never happened to me before. Well, with Esme and Carlisle, but not as strong and intimate.

"Hey sweetie, how your working out going?" I breathed out as I found a box to sit on. It seamed sturdy enough.

"Good so far, though I'm a bit stiff after last night. I might be in need of a massage"

"Oh really? And who's going to give you one of those?" I teased, but we both knew we would both love it if I did it. Just another chance to rub my hands all over his strong back as he groaned beneath me. I was liking the idea already.

"Well I was kind of hoping my incredibly sexy girlfriend wouldn't mind giving me one." I giggled in such an un-Bella like fashion, but I couldn't help it. I was just so happy after last night. And falling into bed with Edward at the end of it. Just perfect.

"I'll be sure to ask her. Now how are the boys coping with this morning?" I asked, quickly changing the subject before we got in too deep.

"They're not doing well, Emmett even failed to make it out of bed. Jasper on the other hand, slightly hungover, but can't remember a thing"

"Oh thank god" I breathed letting out a breath I hadn't even realised I had been holding

"Why baby, what's wrong?"

"I had a slightly hysterical Ali over here this morning."

"Why? Is she all right?"

"Yeah it's just, you know how her and Jasper were all over each other last night right?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Do you remember the booth bit?"

"Booth...what booth? Wait, I think...oh god" realisation suddenly hit us both as the full memory came rushing back to me as well.

I was sitting in Edwards lap, grinding into him as he attacked my neck at it's weak spot. My Edward spot as I liked to call it.

I had my phone out on something, and suddenly, I had accidentally hit record. Kind of explained the jumpiness of the video before.

It captured the whole two minutes that Ali went wild, before running out of space and shutting off.

"Are you sure he doesn't remember?" I asked urgently as Ali called me back into shop

"Pretty sure"

"Thank god, I have to tell Ali the good news. Now text me if he does remember anything, but don't dig too deep, we don't want to bring back the memories"

"Sure thing baby. I'll see you later at the hotel suite?"

"Of course, bye babe"

"Bye" he whispered roughly as I hung up. I wanted to say those words, but it was just too soon wasn't it? I mean, I had barely been here two weeks had we had been dating for less then that.

Yes it was too soon.

"Bells?" a worried Ali popped her head round the door looking marginally better having also raided my make up bag.

"He doesn't remember a thing" I laughed out, so very relived for her as her face filled with hope.

I predict the awkwardness he would feel would only last a few weeks, then they would be back to normal.

"Maybe you should save this kind of action till your honeymoon" I said as her eyes widened with...Lust?

I shook my head, trying to get everything out of it before I burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of this morning.

Well at least that was one problem sorted.

Before anything else could happen my phone blew up with Rose's ring tone.

"I should come with a warning label?" Ali questioned with a quirky eyebrow

"Fit's doesn't it" I laughed, shooting Ali an apologetic smile before once again ducking into the back

"Hey Rose, how are you coping this morning?"

"Umm...Bells? I think I have news you are not going to like"

"Tell me quickly then"

"I think I had sex with your brother last night, and I may or may not be still naked in his bed. By the way his room is a tip"

And just like that, problem number two came up. God I hate parties.

**Ohh so a little bit of a lemon from Ali, looks like someone can't handle her alcohol :) thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. thanks to kitty for revising and edditing it again :) **

**Ellie xx**


	21. 21: I'm Addicted

Chapter twenty one

Ali had cheered up by now, it was so close to our lunch time in which Rose would come down to the shop and hash a few things out. Decide what she was going to do.

She would have to get aDoctors appointment in about a week to really see if she was, then decide if she wants to keep the baby, decide if she wanted to keep Emmett – not particularly in that order – and all the usual stuff.

I was just leaning on the glass counter, looking out to the street, - Ali had gone out to get lunch - when the wind chimes alerted me to someone's presence. And god it was not good.

Mike Newton A.K.A Mutant Newton step through the door. And all I wanted to do was scream and hide.

I hated that kid.

He was the one always following me around at school, always clinging to me asking me for a date which I never gave him. Until it all changed.

I was home alone for the night – Charlie and Renee having gone on one of their many 'Date Nights' and wouldn't be back until the morning – and Taylor Crawly had been throwing a party about a block away from me.

Everybody had been invited, but I chose not to go, instead taking advantage of my space. I also despised almost everyone who went to Forks High at the time so there was no point.

There had been alcohol at the party. So a lot of the guys had been getting pretty rowdy. Including Mutant.

He decided that he had had enough of my 'teasing' and had come knocking at my door.

He tried to attack me.

He actually almost managed to choke me, kept telling me of how much of a slut I was, how much of a tease. That I secretly wanted him 'inside me'.

All these memories came flashing back to me as I looked into that boyish face, with his perfectly cut hair and his bright blue eyes. Oh god how I hated blue eyes.

"Well if it isn't the belle of the ball" Mutant said, trying to be suave, but ended up coming off as a total dick

"What can I do for you Mike?"

"Well, I thought you would be happy to see your only high school friend" he actually had the audacity to act sad at my reaction, which I have to say did come off rather venomous.

I really hated this guy.

He was also really starting to look like James which really freaked me out.

"What can I do for you Mike?"

"Nothing, just browsing the shops, looking for something for my cousin. He just woke up from a coma, been put on life support for over a week now"

"Well, I'm glad. Now if you don't need help, I really have to make a phone call right now so if you will excuse me?"

I made my way out back, standing in front of the CCTV screen as I watched him walk round the shop. I didn't trust him.

"Hello?" Rosie answered as I tried to call Emmett. They had been laughing

"Hey Rose, Glad you two worked everything out. Now can you put Emmett on the phone? Please"

"Bella? Is everything OK?" she asked concerned sensing my tone

"No not really, just please put Emmett on"

"Bells?" Emmett asked as Rose passed the phone over, his voice able to calm me a little making me feel slightly safe.

"Mutant Newton" was all I had to say to him. He didn't know the whole story, but enough to want to kill him which would come in pretty useful right about now.

"I'll be there in twenty Bella. Stay. Where. You. Are. And Call Edward. He's closer to you"

With that the phone was shut off, leaving me with the dialling tone.

I pressed speed dial 2 as I kept my eyes on the screen,watching his every move.

"Hey baby what's up?" Edward answered

"Can you come to the store?" I asked shakily, a sense of dread washing over me and Mutant made his way closer towards my hiding place.

"Baby?"

"Just come. Please. I need you"

"On my way" he growled like he knew I needed protecting.

Making my way back out, I stood away from Mutant's he made his way around the shop. He kept glancing towards the ceiling, trying to figure out where the camera's were.

"My cousin was attacked you see, serious head injury's. He had to have surgery"

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, I was too when I heard it. I always did like James. His name's James you see. Anyway, he's awake now."

I was panicking. It couldn't be. Too much of a coincidence.

"Yeah, says some girl attacked him with a frying pan ."

"Oh really?" my voice was shaking so much and all I kept thinking was that I was so glad I was alone for this. That Ali wasn't here to witness this, or even get hurt if he did decided to repeat what he did a year ago.

"You know Bells, you haven't changed at all. Still the same doe eyed girl who I was head over heels for. Who would always tease me. Lead me on. Make me think you wanted me back" he advance towards me, a scary look in his eye.

"Bella?" I breathed a sigh of relief as Edward and Jasper came into view. They both looked really worried

"Hey Edward" I breathed back. I was safe now.

"Who are you?" he asked Mike, as he crossed his arms, making his muscles ripple

"I'm her boyfriend from Washington. Who is this Bells?" he whipped around to face me "I knew I shouldn't have let you come to New York, knew it was too far away for our relationship. This is why I sent James to keep an eye on you. I couldn't trust you"

"You sent James?" I spluttered, trying to make sense of the information.

"Are you telling me, you're the one responsible for Bella getting attacked?" Edward was angry, I could tell, the fire in his eyes almost trying to burn Newton.

"She had to be taught a lesson. She is mine."

And with an almighty crash, Newton was on the floor, landing on top of a display as Emmett ran through the door and jumped on the ass hole.

This was too much.

Mike and James? Family?

What the hell was going on?

"baby, are you all right?" I could hear Edward ask. Was I? I mean, normally I could take care of myself you know, I mean I put James in the hospital. But Mike? He used to be a great guy, clingy, but still a good guy. I don't know, it's just when it came to him, I had trouble hurting him. Even if he was acting like a class one ass hole. And that's why I would never regret movign to New York. Because I knew, my older brother always had my back.


	22. 22: Truth Is A Whisper

Chapter twenty two

I just got back from the police station, the gang leaving me too it after they had all given their statements. Well apart from Ali who was a little bit pissed that. It was a long tiring session, going over details over and over again from the first attack one year ago, to James to everything else.

I was just glad Edward stayed by my side, refusing to leave me.

But he did get so angry about the word for word account of everything that he had to leave the room to stop from attacking someone. Which I think was sweet, him wanting to protect me.

I think Emmett noticed something between us, but chose not to comment for the moment, knowing not to mess with me at this moment in time.

As soon as we got back to the suite I headed straight to the bath, wanting to wash the sweat, blood and tears away from the day. Maybe even have an amazing soak while I was at it, turning the hot tub setting on the bath making me wish Edward had stayed around to enjoy it with me.

But soon it was time to return to reality.

"Hey baby" Edward whispered form the kitchen door way as my mouth began to water. The smell coming from there was amazing, and he didn't look so bad himself.

He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around me

"What smells so amazing?"

"Well, I started to realise that with all the drama, we have never been on a date."

"oh yeah?"

"Yeah? And I was starting to feel bad, so I decided to put it right. So tonight, we are going somewhere special. And we're taking dinner with us?"

"We going on a picnic?"

"Yeah, we're going on a picnic" he was starting to look nervous which I thought I was sweet. He truly could be adorable sometimes.

"I love it. Can't wait." I whispered, sneaking in a quick kiss "now I am going to go and get changed"

"Wait" he said, not letting go of my arms as I tried to escape "I need a proper kiss"

so he grabbed me roughly and pulled me closer in a hunger I had never seen before. It made me smile against him because it was almost like he felt the same need I did when I was around him.

I threw myself into a kiss that set fireworks going off behind my eyes. It got me very excited as his hands travailed down, grabbing my ass with his very strong hand, hoisting me up until I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Well someone's possessive today" I laughed as we parted, my legs still wrapped around him.

"you have no idea baby. When I saw him in your shop, it just kind of set off bells, especially after your phone call. And when he called him yours, I saw red. I'm tired of hiding my feelings for you Bells. Sick of denying how much I love you, even if I have known you for two weeks."

I was shocked beyond words. Did Edward.. just say eh loved me? Me?

"Edward"

"You don't have to say it back-"

"But I want to. You have no idea how much I love you. How much I love waking up to you every morning, how much I love the way you make me feel. How grateful I'm that Emmett scared everybody else way, that you got all my firsts. Edward. I love you"

and with that, he once again, he captured my lips with his. So tenderly, makingme feel so loved after everything today.

"Now you have to go get dressed and I will get everything ready for our little trip out" I looked into his eyes, deciding to just leave Mike behind for the dya, not wnating to think about him for the rest of the night. I was going on my first date ever, with the most amazing man in the whole entire world.

And no blue eyed pansy boy was going to ruin that.

"You're not going to tell me where we're going are you?"

"You'll find out soon enough, now go get ready"

"I will when you let me down" I laughed as his hands slid back up to my waist, helping me down almost reluctantly. My feet hit the floor, and with a coy smile, I was off to the bedroom to get changed into what I thought was suitable date ware. I would resist to call Ali and Rose, because before I knew it, the would both be over and that was so not going to happen.

Soon enough, I took Edwards arm and we were ready to go.

Central Park. The guy took me across the street, to Central Park, and I loved it.

The sun was setting over the New York Sky Line, which was so beautiful, the red's dancing across the sky, mixing into the pinks and finally blending into the night.

I was in awe as Edward led me through the park, through some of the trees and into this amazing clearing that overlooked a lake. It was amazingly beautiful.

The full moon had come out, shining on the river casting a sliver glow over the clearing. But it didn't need the extra light.

There were fairy lights in the surrounding trees, and candles on the table in the middle of the clearing that was set up for two people.

"Edward...you didn't have to..."

"I wanted to."

"But...this" Edward made his way to the table, placing the big picnic basket he had been carrying in the middle and pulling out the chair that was meant for me.

"My lady love, dinner is served"

"So let's play 20 questions" Edward suggested as everything was plated up and smelling delicious. It had more of an Italian theme, with mushroom ravioli and crisp fresh bread. It was amazing, but I couldn't expect anything less from a man who had been raised by Esme Cullen.

"what do you want to know?" I giggled as he poured some wine into my glass

"What's your favourite colour"

"Starting simple. OK." I took a sip of the rich dark liquid considering my answer "Emerald Green"

"Can I ask why?"

"That would cost you another question" I smiled, teasing him a bit by biting my bottom lip. His eyes darkening a bit as he took me in

"I think it's worth it"

"Because it's the first colour I see when I wake up. It's kind of grown on me" I giggled, taking a bite of the delicious ravioli, moaning a little bit as it passed my lips. It literally melted in my mouth, bursting with flavour.

"what about your favourite song" he gulped, trying to stay focused on his meal but failing.

"I don't have one, there is just too much good music in the world. But I do love Claire De Lune. When i was younger my mother used to play it around the house, dancing to it. When we were on better speaking terms before Emmett turned pro-basket ball, she would let me cook with her. She made me laugh as she pulled silly faces, mock scolding me when I stuck my fingers in the batter and she caught me."

I laughed a bit at that memory, at the times that mom and I actually got along. Maybe even loved each other, before she became so obsessed with everything Emmett.

"What was your childhood like?" he asked tentative, taking a hold of my hand that wasn't holding my fork. Dropping my cutlery onto my plate, I reached out my other hand to his and looked into his eyes as each happy memory that I could remember flooded back into my mind.

"I loved it. I mean, I had the best older brother who annoyed the hell out of me most of the time, but taught me the best ways to prank people. I even used his own tricks against him. We were so close because there was never any competition between us personally. We both had separate lives, with our own friends but I also had a best friend in Emmett. I still do. I know he loves me, know matter what. And I know he blames himself for what happened between my parents and I but he doesn't need to. It's not his fault.

Anyway, my dad and I always had this special relationship. We didn't need to talk, we could just kind and sense each others feelings and needs. Mostly if dad ever needed a hug, I would crawl onto his lap and just wrap my arms around his neck. And if I was ever sad, he would sweep me up into his arms and just hold me for a bit. It was amazing.

My mother and I had always had a difficult relationship. She was more of a kid then me, more immature, more selfish. But she did her best. Well at least I think she did. She taught me the basics of cooking, your mother teaching me the rest when I went ot stay with her. Renee was always so not serious about things, so stuck in her own little world sometimes that I began to think she 'lived with the fairies' as my nan used to say. "

Edward squeezed my hands encouraging me to go on, giving me his support as I swallowed, remembering my Nana.

"things started to go south the day Renee cut Nana out of my life. And since then we have just generally drifted apart. And ~Emmett joined the basketball team in high school, quickly becoming the star. It was soon sport, sport, sport after that."

he moved his chair so that he was sitting next to me, his arm ending up around my shoulder, my head resting in the crook of his neck, neither of us needed to say a word. Just the two of us looking out onto the water that glowed under the moon light.

I broke the silence with a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Edward" I whispered. He turned his head to look at me in puzzlement

"For what?"

"For reminding me that there was some good times to my childhood. I love you" I whispered meaningfully as I realised how good it felt to say those words

"i love you too Bella. So much"

**soo the I love you have finally come out. YAY! Anyway, I have an apology to make as I have not been updating recently because I have been feeling uninspired and it's been kind of hard. Also I might be without internet for the next seven days which I am so not looking forward to. Just a warning, hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it :) tell me what you think, send requests, comments anything because I do love hearing from you. Thanks Kitty for the editing :) **

**Ellie xx **


	23. 23: Stop The World

**Chapter twenty three**

**Esme POV**

"What was that for love?" Carlisle asked as I planted a big one on him as soon as I walked through the door. Even after twenty four years of perfect marriage, he still looked good enough to eat. My man.

"Just because" I whispered, against his lips as he pulled me closer, his body feeling warm against my cool skin. It had been freezing outside.

"Why are you so happy?" Carlisle asked, laughing a little as I passed him the food I had just bought. "you know, not that I'm complaining at all"

"My baby has finally found love. And with Bells as well. I knew they would be perfect for each other"

"And aren't you glad we didn't push them together when they were younger"

"Yes" I sighed jokingly reluctant "you were right"

"Wow I love hearing those words" he smiled, slightly gloatingly as his hands found their way back to my waist.

"That's only because you don't get to hear them often" I laughed as he started to kiss my neck tenderly, travelling up to my ear, nibbling lightly driving me crazy. Lets just say it shut me up pretty quickly.

"How is it you still manage to turn me into an awkward seventeen year old boy after all these years baby?" he whispered, bushing me back against the kitchen counter top.

"Because I am just that good"

"Oh you are are you?" his hands started to travel up, taking my coat off slipping it off my shoulders and letting it drop onto the floor of the kitchen.

"You know I am" I laughed, sinking into his arms.

A familiar feeling started to build up in me. My doctor with his magic hands. His amazingly magic hands. So skilled that they still made me melt like the first time he touched me.

It had been at Renee's eighteenth birthday party, in her fathers lake house. There were so many people there, some drunk. Some stoned. Some both. Hey it was the sixties.

Renee had gone off with Charlie in a hope to make Carlisle jealous I think. She had still been my best friend, but she was jealous so our friendship had become strained since we both fell in love with Carlisle.

Anyway, we were both a little bit tipsy, bad vodka coursing through our veins. We had made out way into the woods surrounding the lake.

He had me pinned to a tree roughly, my legs wrapped around his waist as he supported my whole weight with his very capable muscles. It had been magical.

He was so big back then that it actually took me a while to get used to his length when he first sunk into me. His entire length just pulsing through me, hitting every single pleasure spot over and over again, his lips attached to my ear driving me so crazy.

I was so close to begging him to just take me then and there, hard against the tree but my voice was lost as he started moving, slowly at first, but picking up speed. Soon it ended up rough and needy, purely primal. Rough, hard and fast. Again and again and again. Just pumping into me, his entire eight inches. He was so big. is so big.

And voilà, Edward was conceived.

Now I was ready to relive that night right now, but Carlisle stopped me before we got too far.

"Later darling. But first, we eat"

"You cooked?" I asked genuinely surprised, I hadn't even noticed the pasta on the stove.

"Surprise" he laughed as he took out the pans out of the oven.

"God I love you."

"Love me enough to marry me again?" he trapped me against the counter top again, the meatballs cooling off on the table. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a little light blue Tiffany box

"Esme Joyce Cullen, the past twenty four years have been the best years of my life. I honestly don't know who I was before you, how I survived without your smile. You gave me a perfect son, who is now in love with his perfect match who just so happens to be like a daughter to us. You have given me all that, and so much more. So will you please, do me the honour of marrying me again, in front off all our friends and family?"

He actually looked nervous, almost like the first time he did this. It was so cute.

"Of course I will you silly man. I will always say yes to you, no matter how many times you ask. But you really didn't have to buy me a new ring"

"You are so worth it baby" and with that he kissed me, sending the sparks that I felt so many times through me.

**BPOV**

My day might not have been perfection, but that date with that amazing guy. My guy.

We got back to the suite, my last night there, all over each other. He loved me. He actually loved me. And I loved him to. So much that it actually hurt.

After dinner, we had gone for a walk through central park in the moonlight holding hands and laughing all the way about our childhoods, about boarding school for him – which he had apparently insisted on because of the amazing basketball program – about the fact that he was practically unrecognisable from his pictures.

Seriously, growing up, he had not looked like the freaking God he is now. Oh no. he had in fact been tall, lanky, hardly any muscle, spotty and completely adorable in those black rimmed glasses.

But I still teased him about it.

We had finally made it back to the door, and he went to kiss me good night - you know, like you do on a first date – and I attacked him.

Moaning into his mouth, his tongue slipped into my mouth,wrestling with mine. Breaking away, I quickly unlocked the door letting us both into the apartment.

As we entered, I noticed the beauty of everything. Candles littered the floor, casting a glow over everything. Rose petals were scattered everywhere.

I spun around to face Edward who was standing there, hands in pockets with a small smile on his face.

"You did this?"

"With a little help from my friends, yes."

"You are so cheesy sometimes"

"But in a good way right?" I wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him close to me

"In the best way" I smiled, placing a small kiss on his lips

"I'm not trying to pressure you into anything tonight. You've had a rough day and that was not my intention -"

"Edward. I love you so much"

"I love you too"

I kissed him again, my mouth moulding to his again. I moaned into him. Before it could go any further, my phone rang vibrating against my leg.

"Mom? You all right?" I asked, flipping my phone open

"HE PROPOSED" she screamed in to my ear, practically deafening me. Edward laughed against my neck as I melted into his arms again

"Walk me through this again mom. Who proposed?"

"Carlisle. He proposed"

"Yes, that was twenty four years ago and I am still very happy for you two" I laughed as Edward led me over to the couch, picking me up bridal style and setting me back down on his lap.

"No, he re-proposed"

"OK?"

"We're renewing our vows" Esme spelled out for me, making me sit up a bit straighter against Edwards chest.

"Oh my god. That's amazing mom"

"Yeah. So you and Edward are going to come over Friday night, we are having dinner and we are going to start planning everything. Oh my god I can't wait to tell you everything"

"I'm so happy for you"

"I'm so happy to. Now I love you guys, and I'm going to let you go back to whatever you were doing"

"Bye mom"

"Bye baby. Bye Edward"

"Bye mom" he said in to the phone as he clicked it shut effectively cutting her off. We both started laughing.

"Wow" the mood was officially killed, but somehow just one look in his eyes and I knew I wanted everything with him. All the awkward moments, all the amazing sensations. Every kiss, every touch, every little thing.

"Yeah, she seams happy" I whispered into his chest

"She always has been. They both have. You know, I have always looked at them and wished I could have that with someone. That's why I've never really dated before. Because I never felt that way about anybody."

"But now?" I asked, intrigued to where this was going.

"But now I see a future. We may have only been dating a month, and I have loved you probably since the moment I first laid eyes on you. But that doesn't matter to me. Because when I look in your eyes I see everything with you."

And with that, I kissed him full on letting everything I was feeling pouring into that one kiss.

"You know we have to tell everyone about us right?" he mumbled against my skin

"Yes. I know. Soon though"

"Soon"

**Alice POV**

I finally shut up shop after a long hard day with Mike and Bella and every thing I can't believe I missed the action. Well, it would have been scary. But with Bella's crazy frying pan skills – need to get one for the shop, that would be a great idea – and the fact that Emmett and Edward were on their way I knew I would have been safe.

Anyway I got back to my apartment, to get the biggest shock of my life.

Jasper was sitting outside of my apartment, his long legs stretching out in front of him making him look so sexy. Even his mere presence sent me into a tail spin, whilst calming me down at the same time.

"How to you know where I live?" I asked, a little confused, but not all that disappointed.

"We need to talk" he huskily asked, getting up off the floor. I swear my heart started pounding so loud I swear he could have heard it if he tried hard enough.

**Yay hooray for internet! I am so happy I'm able to post this chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers they have been very helpful. So tell me what you think, send me ideas anything, they are all welcome. Hope you enjoyed :) **

**Ellie xx**


	24. 24: Naked

Chapter twenty four

Warning :- Lemons

**Bpov **

I looked into Edwards eyes laughing as I had all the way though the night. He is so funny and dorky that it is impossible for anyone else to be just as adorable as him. He is just that cute.

We were still sitting on the sofa, the candles surrounding us almost burning out. It was just amazing. He's amazing.

"So tell me about your ex boyfriends. Come on, what kind of competition do I have?" he asked, kind of jokingly, but mostly serious. I have to say, I do think Mike kind of spooked him a bit.

"Well between muscles for brains, and my dad who has a gun, the closest I ever came to a boyfriend was Gerard, my imaginary one who just understood me completely" I teased, kissing his cheek I a half hearted way.

"I'm serious Bells" he growled, all hints of a joke melting away.

"As am I. I have never had a boyfriend. And if I had, there would have been no competition between the two of you" I whispered the last part reassuringly hoping he would get it through his thick skull. "Trust me"

I switched positions in one smooth move so I was straddling his waist, holding his face between my hands "you're the only man who has ever been able to turn me on"

"You can't be serious" he swallowed hard as I attacked his jawline with my lips, kissing all along his sexy stubble.

"Oh I am" I leaned up to his ear "in fact, ever since I saw you out on that court for the first time on TV, I've kind of had a little secret crush on you"

He slammed my body down, his hands circling my back, pulling me towards him so we were impossibly close so that I could feel him against me. His whole length.

And he was big. Not that I didn't know that, I mean I had seen this God naked before, but still. This was me pressed against him feeling it. And it felt so good.

"Bella" he growled into my mouth causing me to moan into his "We don't have to do this. If you are not ready"

"I am ready" the words spilling from me without any hesitation.

Three little words, and it was done.

My little black dress that I had slipped into earlier was coming off, Edward sliding the zip down ever so slowly teasing me, his fingers brushing against my bare skin

"No bra Miss Swan" he breathe out, surprised but also incredibly turned on

"I didn't think I would need one" well that shut him up.

I started to undo the buttons on his dress shirt. The zipper on my dress all the way down by now, stopping mid back.

Soon I had his shirt off and was pushing it over his muscular shoulders, his magnificent chest pressed up the falling fabric of my dress, the straps falling down my shoulders slowly uncovering my body.

I shivered involuntary as our skin touched for the first time.

My hands made their way down his chest, slowly dragging my nails along with it making him shiver under my touch.

His cock was screaming to get out, I could feel it hot and hard against my thigh, throbbing away making me even hotter if that was even possible.

I was starting to leak through my panties.

Vulnerable, shy , innocent little Isabella completely gone replaced by the woman Edward made me.

I was going completely on instinct, with what felt right. And right I now I needed Edward.

Without even braking contact, Edward stood up slowly shifting me around as he gripped my ass harder. He started to walk in the general direction of the bedroom, my back hitting the door with a slap. He started to get rough, almost animalistic as his mouth travelled across my shoulder, biting gently on the blade making me scream out in passion.

Soon my hand found the handle, twisting it allowing us entrance.

I needed out of the dress.

"Put me down Edward" I groaned, making him stop. He looked into my face questioningly and I could see his mind working.

"The dress needs to go"

With a wicked gleam in his eye, he threw me on our huge comfy bed, slightly bouncing a bit. The dress had come down now with no way to hold it up, my nipples almost on show.

"You're fucking perfect Isabella. Never forget that. Fucking perfect"

"You're not so bad yourself big boy" I teased which only seamed to provoke him. He dropped his trousers to the floor, the socks coming off next. All that was left was his final layer of silk.

I moved to peal the dress of until he stopped me "Let me" he growled taking my hands and pinning them above my head.

I grabbed the headboard, holding on for dear life as he drew down the straps. I had to let go but as soon as the straps were off, my hands immediately went straight back to the headboard.

He slowly peeled the soft material away, exposing everything to his hungry eyes. My nipples were already hard the cold air hitting them not helping. Not they were probably hard enough to cut glass.

Soon my LBD was on the floor somewhere with the rest of his clothes.

His hands started to explore everywhere, tracing patterns in my skin all traces of rough gone now. It was just slow, burning, reassuring passion. And seeing all that in those green orbs almost sent me over the edge.

Kissing down from my neck and down the valley between my boobs he took a nipple in his mouth, making me gasp as he nibbled and tweaked it with his teeth, his hand finding the other one.

Gripping the head board tighter, I started to whimper in pleasure.

As soon as he was done with both of them, he travelled lower leaving opened mouth kisses against my burning skin "Please Edward...just...Edward" gasping as his fingers found the edges of my lace panties.

"You know" he started "I am quite partial to this colour of blue against you skin. Which is why it's such a pity I'm going to do this"

His hand grasped my panties, rubbing me slightly in the process as he ripped the flimsy material away from me.

The material fell to the floor as he stepped back, taking in the view with such hungry eyes. It was like he was battling with himself before he made his next move whilst I was driving myself crazy with passion. Just seeing him standing there sent me into a tizzy.

"Edward" not even recognising my own voice "Please, I beg you, just please do something. Anything."

"As you wish baby"

I closed my eyes, not even able to look at him as I spread my legs even wider. I wanted this so badly, needing him. Needing anything.

I had never been this hot. Not when I was just thinking about him, because nothing could compare to the real thing.

I felt his breath against my thighs, cooling me down as he gently blew on my core. But nothing could compare to his mouth coming down on me, his tongue extending for just a lick.

That's all it took, before I exploded before him. My legs wrapped around his head, pulling him closer to me as I rode out the pleasure that shot through my whole body.

"Oh baby, you are so ready for me aren't you"

"Please...Edward" I could hardly talk I was so breathless. But I could tell it wasn't the end of it.

"Don't worry baby, I'm going to take real good care off you. I always will"

he stepped out of the silk boxers, leaving him standing proud before me. He was bigger then when I had seen it, but he had been soft the first time. But now. It left me speechless.

I wasn't scared. Not with Edward. I couldn't be with him.

His tip rested against my entrance as he moved slowly "oh baby" he ground as I clenched around him "so tight"

We hit the last barrier.

One final barrier.

"Baby, I don't want to hurt you" he whispered tenderly "I love you"

"I love you" I whispered back, kissing him with all my might as he gave one final hard push.

I had never felt to full in my life.

**Apov**

"What exactly did you want to talk about? I mean there are lots of things to talk about of course, but where do you want to start? For example, Edward and Bella, there's a lot to talk about them"

"Alice" Jasper tried to butt in but I ignored him going off on an Ali tangent. I slipped my bags down onto a bar stool that stood around the kitchen island, and grabbed beer out of the fridge, and placing it in front of Jasper. Then I started to put the groceries away. I needed to think, about anything else. I mean, this was going to be one awkward convocation by any means but Jasper is here in my home. Oh no, need to think about something else

"What about Rose and Emmett? She might be pregnant. Can you imagine being pregnant, at nineteen? I mean, of course she has her whole life ahead of her. What if he doesn't want kinds? What if she wants an abortion? What if they get married? They better let me plan their wedding if they get married"

"Alice" he sighed patiently as I just went on and on.

Until he had enough.

Grabbing me by the shoulders, he turned me away from the fridge and kissed me. Hard. Right there. In my kitchen. And I wasn't doing anything to stop it.

I didn't push him away. In fact I melted into his lips, sinking deeper into the embrace, his tall frame consuming my shorter one with such ease, but I didn't feel trapped. I felt safe.

And just like the second I first met him, my life flashed in front of my eyes.

My graduation, with him sitting in the crowd cheering me on. My first fashion show, waiting back stage for me to finish being all crazy and just to hug me. To support me. Him on one knee proposing. Our wedding, him looking amazing in a tux. My first child, a boy looking just like his handsome daddy. Our second child, his little girl who he would say looked just like me. Growing old together. Our grand babies. Maybe even our great grand babies. I got all that from one kiss.

And I wanted more.

I wanted everything. The good and the bad.

He broke the kiss, my back pressing up against the fridge door.

"Do you ever shut up?" he whispered teasingly against my lips. He carried me across, my legs wrapping around his torso until he placed me on the island, him standing between my legs as I let them drop.

My arms had ended up around his neck, and I just played with his hair at the nape of his neck.

"Only when you kiss me like that"

"Well I had to didn't I?" he placed his forehead against mine as our breathing returned to normal. "my girl" he whispered so quietly that I almost missed it.

"What did you say?" I asked, looking into those crystal blue eyes until I got lost.

"You're my girl now. No arguments. No excuses. Unless you don't want to. If you don't want me I will walk out of this apartment right now"

For a few seconds I was stunned. Until I leaped into action. I grabbed his head between my tiny hands and slammed my lips against his. How can he even think about leaving.

"Well" he broke the kiss again, before it got to deep. He really wanted to talk. Which means I would have to tell him. Everything.

"I guess I have my answer. But now I need a few more."

"Ask me anything" I assured him. I needed him to trust me, and if that meant awkward questions then so be it. "But you will have to answer some questions of mine"

he just nodded before starting "do you remember what happened at the party? And I don't mean the fuzzy details. I mean everything."

"No. I sort of remember what we did. Also helped that Bells filmed it, so I know a part of what happened. I have to admit, I can't really handle alcohol well. What about you?"

"I'm good at handling Alcohol. I get completely wasted, have weird and sometimes wonderful nights, then I wake up the next morning with my memory intact"

I gasped at what that meant.

"You knew. This morning?"

"Of course I did. We had an amazing night. I mean, little darlin' you have amazingly skilled hands"

I giggled as he brought my hand up to his mouth, kissing my knuckles. I hadn't really noticed it before, but he had a slightly southern twang, and that just made me hotter then ever.

"Why thank you, I have no doubt you're just as good"

"Which brings me to my second question. Do you trust me Alice?" confused, I just sent him a look hoping he would explain further.

"Yes"

"Whose Tyler?" I froze. Completely. I actually went rigid in his hands as pain flashed through me.

"he's...he's -"

"and don't say nobody princess. Because he didn't sound like a nobody when you were screaming he name in your sleep"

I swallowed hard, hardly knowing where to start.


	25. 25: Smile Like You Mean It

Chapter twenty five

Bpov

God I was sore. Happy but sore. Not to sore to walk, so I had no excuse to tied Edward to the bed and just stay there all day unfortunately. Oh god how amazing would that be?

Last night had been amazing, even more then I could imagine for my first time. And trust me, I had imagined it a lot.

But it could never prepare me for the intensity of everything.

Oh crap, I'm running late.

I started to dial Ali's number as I started to run to the shop, knowing she wouldn't be too mad, would she? I mean, I have seen happy Ali and hung over Ali, Hyper Ali is defiantly one to be avoided and I hope nine months pregnant Ali will happen later rather then sooner. But angry Ali? Does she even get angry? I mean she is such a happy person. What about annoyed Ali. God I am in for a treat.

Someone picked up on the fifth ring.

"Hello? Ali, I'm sorry I'm running a bit late, I'm going to beat the store in a minute, I have big news to tell you"

"Bells? Yeah it's Jasper" I actually stopped running, I was that shocked. Jasper? Why would he be answering her phone? Unless...no not last night. Oh that's why he wanted to know where she lived. Stupid Bella, why did I not see this coming, of course he would stay the night. Not that Ali's a slut or anything, but this is Jasper. If that girl didn't jump him I swear to the lord above I will slap he. And I am not a violent person. Well not usually.

"Well I guess you found her place all right then?"

"Yes, I did" he smiled down the phone. Yes he was that happy that I could hear him smiling. It made my heart jump for joy.

"Good, so can you tell Ali I will be a bit late, I'm actually only a couple of blocks away so I should be there in a minute"

"Bells, Ali isn't coming in today"

"Is she all right? Nothings happened to her has it?"

"No, no nothing like that. Jeez Bells what kind of guy do you think I am?"

"Sorry"

"It's OK, but Last night just kind of got a bit heavy emotionally"

"Anything I can do to help?"

"No, but we're just going to spend the rest of the day in bed, you know and actually get to know one another properly"

"Smart plan. Right then I guess I will see you later, give her a hug from me"

"Will do, oh Bells, what was your big news?" I could almost see his eyebrow cock up in a very Jasper like fashion.

It was strange, but I had been hanging out with him. Not one on one, but sometimes he would come by the suite and hang out with Edward, and by default me.

"Girl talk" I said back retracing my steps to the suite. You know, I could do a lot with a day off. And I needed to pack my bag. Moving back tonight, how exciting. My new furniture that I picked and...Edward.. paid for – I was still a bit annoyed about that but last night kind of made up for it – had been delivered, everything was back to its original place and it was safe to go home.

"Anything I should know"

"Trust me, If you know before Emmett, he will kill you"

"Right OK. Talk to you later Bells"

"Bye Jasper" I laughed before hanging up and slipping my phone back into my bag.

I thought for a moment. Do I really need to go straight back to the suite. I mean everything had been packed for days, and I only needed to move bags. And I could use a new book.

Decision made.

Before I could even think, my feet were already moving towards the nearest Barnes and Noble book store.

To be honest, I was still on my Edward high so I wouldn't have been much help today at the store. God he was amazing. Is amazing. He was so kind and caring the first time we ever made love. And then the four times after that were just pure animalistic that it drove me crazy.

It was all just so breathtaking, every nerve was fresh and undiscovered ones were soon found.

Then this morning when he hadn't been there, but left breakfast and a note it kind of made me melt again. After the first initial panic, I had finally seen the immaculate note he had left on his side of the bed.

_To stay or not to stay, that is the heart wrenching question._

_What can I say?_

_I am so sorry you weren't able to wake up in my arms, but there is something I have to do. Something I should have done along time ago._

_So to make up for my absence, I have made you breakfast._

_Just remember I love you. I will always love you baby._

_Your Edward_

I knew I would attack him tonight. I would pin him down I would attack him hard and fast. I also knew I had to text him, so after finding my phone under a pile of clothes I sent him a quick one

**E – Never forget I love you to – B xx**

I really need to think about something else.

Soon I was walking through the front doors of my favourite book store, the sent of fresh books washing over me calming me down somewhat.

This was familiar to me, so I knew what I wanted. I made my way over to my favourite section. I started to run my fingers slowly across the book spines as some of my favourite books stared back at me. God I could stay in here all day and never get bored.

Grabbing a random favourite off the shelves, I flopped down on one of the random arm chairs that littered the store and opened the book. Weathering heights.

Soon I was all too lost in the story of Cathy and Heathcliff.

Epov

I hated leaving her this morning, but I had to face my doom sometime. Emmett Swan could be intimidating if he wanted to be, his muscles weren't just for show.

"Hey Em" I said said nervously as I entered the team gym. "Eddie my man, hows it hanging?"

"My name is Edward not Eddie Em" I chuckled, the irritation not even coming close to outweighing the nerves.

"Wow, what's go you all buzzed out?"

Before I could even answer, my phone vibrated from within my bag. I fished it out to find ! Message from Bella. Bella. I had to do this for Bella.

**E – Never forget I love you too – B xx**

"Em, I kind of need to talk to you about something" new found confidence coursing through me

"Is this about a girl?"

"How did you?"

"Cos I have never seen you like this before man. Now come on tell me, who's taken my place in you're heart" he laughed, getting right back to his weights.

"You're going to hate this" I chuckled nervously, not even looking up from the treadmill.

Bpov

It took three rings to get me to snap out of my book daze

"Hello?"

"Hey dear"

"Hey mom, how's it going?"

"Good, listen I going to need some help with it all because if it is anything like the last time I am going to be stressing out"

"Come on over, I'll be happy to help you. It will be perfect"

"OK Darling. What's got you so happy?"

"Well, I'm not sure you really want to hear this?"

"You didn't?"

"Didn't what?" what didn't that woman know? I swear she is psychic.

"Didn't..you know"

"MOM"

"You did! I'm so happy for you. How was it"

"MOM"

"Never mind tell me when you see me, which will be in about forty minutes love you"

I clicked off and packed up still in shock. I shivered at the uncomfortable talk I was bound to get stuck in. With my boyfriends mother no less. I love her, but still...uncomfortable.

I made it home in ten minutes flat, wanting to be prepared for everything she could throw at me, wedding and otherwise

Before I could even enter my suite, I spotted a brown paper envelope by my door, you know like the ones you get collage acceptance letters in, big and bulky But instead of the usual stamps and everything, it just had one printed sticker sating Isabella. Nothing else. Just Isabella.

It meant someone had hand delivered it.

Opening the door, I put my bag down by the door and settled on the sofa, ripping open the bulky package.

Pictures, lots of them, scattered out around me some landing on the floor. I gasped. They were of me. The night I first move to New York standing out side my apartment.

The first time I had met Edward at the Coffee shop.

Me in Central Park.

Me in Wonderland.

Me.

Me.

Me.

Different pictures of me. These couldn't have been taken from far away because there were close ups of my face.

And Edwards.

And Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie. Someone was stalking us. Or me. Because this was literally my life, my new life in pictures.


	26. 26: Fallin' Down

Chapter twenty six

I started to panic, flipping through each photo again and again. These were horrible, some so private. Some with em with only my underwear on. Some I think were taken from inside my apartment! My apartment. Oh my god I think I'm going to throw up!

Rushing to the bathroom I barely made it in time before everything I had eaten came spewing out.

For the first time in my life I was truly scared.

I had no idea what time it was, or how long I had had my head in the toilet, but before mom walked through the door "Bella Honey, I'm here. Bella?"

her voice calmed me enough, but I couldn't find my voice

"Bella?"

"mom?" I whisper screamed from the bathroom. She came running in, a couple of photo's in her hand. Getting up form the bathroom floor I ran towards her and broke down crying.

It just all hit me.

And it hit me hard enough that one the water works started, there was no stopping this.

She supported me into the living room placing me back on the sofa where I just curled up and cried into her shoulder. All I could think about was the someone had been in my apartment. Someone had been through my stuff. Had taken picture of me in my most private moments. And Edward.

Esme Pov

I got into the kitchen and called Edward, angry tears trying to break free, but I couldn't I needed to be strong for my baby.

"Please pick up, please pick up"

"Hello? Mom?"

"Come home now!"

"Mom?"

"Trust me, call every body and get them over here NOW!"

"Mom what's going on?"

"Bella's in trouble" he hung up straight away, leaving me time to dial Carlisle. He had to know what was going on. Before I could even call him Bella walked into the kitchen, silent and exhausted but still alive.

She just started moving around the kitchen grabbing ingredients. I just left her to it, knowing she needed to work this out on her own. But if she produced sugar cookies...god I didn't want to think about it.

Unfortunately I knew the ingredients she took out. She was scared and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Dr. Cullen speaking"

"Carlisle" I gasped relived

"And how my girls doing" my Carlisle. I love that man with all my hear

"Sugar cookies Carlisle. She's baking sugar cookies"

"Are you sure?" his voice changed just like I knew it would. We both knew what this meant.

"No Carlisle I just like to say those words you know, because it's really fun to be worried"

"I'm on my way"

"But what about -"

"You're using sarcasm and our baby girl is baking those things. Trust me, I am on my way. I love you"

"Love you too"

So everyone was coming. They would all be here in a few minutes and now I have no idea what to do. Bella. Need to help Bella.

"Baby?"

"Mom, can you pass the eggs"

"Bella"

"The eggs. Please"

Silently we got to work. Cooking like we used to, together in the kitchen when she was younger and needed cheering up. But this was different there was no music that we would dance to. There was no laughing, no smiling at all.

Just silence. Cold unforgiving silence.

Bpov

I had no sense of time. No sense of anything.

Soon the cookies were in the oven, filling the room with a warming scent I couldn't smell. Sugar cookies had always been my comfort cookies in very bad situations. They were the only thing I would eat when I first went to Carlisle and Esme's in Seattle, the only thing I would bake because to me they were my island of comfort.

They reminded me of my Nana Swan.

She would bake them at Christmas time when I was younger and it was just heaven. Her smiling face calming me when no one else could.

The she died when I was ten years old, and for a while I didn't smile, and all I did was bake sugar cookies. My parent's actually started to get annoyed with me, but I didn't care. She had always been there for me in times of need, and these cookies were just a way of me keeping her close.

Now they were just a way of being safe. it#'s stupid to put so much on a little cookie but still, this is how I felt.

"Bella?" I herd Edward shout, snapping me out of my daze

"Bella" he breathed as I took a shuddering breath. I jumped into his embrace shoving my head into the nook in his neck. He just held me as I shook. I don't think anyone really knew what was going on

I looked up into his face to see a sizable bruise forming around his right eye

"What happened?" I moved to touch it lightly, only for him to wince under my touch "let me get something-"

"Bella"

"Please, just put this on" I handed him a bag of ice. I pressed it to his eye to have him wince again. He grabbed a hold of my wrists gently stopping me from helping him

"Bella. Tell me what is going on"

Giving up, I took his hand and led him towards the living room where everyone had gathered. Edward slung his arm over my shoulder in a protective manner, making me feel safer.

I could see Emmett giving him the stink eye from across the room. "you talked to him?" I whispered, looking up to him

"I had to"

"And he punched you"

"A small price to pay"

"I can't believe this" I clenched my fist behind his back trying to get to Emmett but Edward held me firmly in place

"Right now, there are more important things then you beating up your brother. Like your safety. Now can someone please tell us what is going on?"

I sat back down on the coach next to Esme who had collected up the photos and placed them back in the package.

Edward sat down net to me taking my hand in his.

"Now, promise you wont get mad. Any of you" I looked around at everyone poised and ready to jump into action. It was kind of making me nervous, which made me fearful but like I was gaining a little bit of control. I took a sugar cookie form the tray Esme had brought in and bit into the sugary deliciousness which immediately helped me to block out any unwanted feelings. I hate feeling afraid. I hate feeling weak. And I know each one of us hates feeling helpless, so this was going to be difficult.

"Bella-"

"Promise me, because you can get mad, you can smash things up and do anything you want but there is nothing you can do at this moment in time."

I looked around the room to see everyone there. Ali and Jasper, Rose and Emmett, Mom and Dad, Edward.

"Bella. What is going on?" Rose asked from Emmett's lap. They had gotten pretty cosy lately which kind of pissed me off. I mean, he sleeps with one of my friends, might get her pregnant and I haven't so much as batted an eye lid. But when Edward touches me, he goes all 'Rocky' on him.

I just couldn't even think about that right now.

Without even saying a word, I tipped the whole package upside down again. Like before each photo spilled out, slipping over the coffee table, some slipping onto the floor.

I started to turn each picture round so all the faces of me were visible.

"What the hell is this?" Emmett shouted as rose moved off his lap so he could sit next to me

"This Emmett, is my whole New York life documented. From moving in" I pointed to the picture of us two in the dark holding our stuff. How we hadn't seen the flash was beyond me "to me sleeping"

Pointing again to my first night in my new bed in my apartment. "to my first kiss. My first day on the job. James attacking me. My apartment being broken into. Me fighting James. Everything here is everything I have experience and more"

I slipped the picture of our first date into Edwards hands. He was livid, but trying not to explode in front of everybody.

He took in the scene before him much as I had the first time I had seen it. Now all shock had left my body, I could see the beauty of the picture. The evening sky, the lights in the trees. Edward looking so handsome as we both laughed.

Once again I leaned against him as tears started to slide down my cheek. Everyone was silent taking it all in.

Emmett was stuck on the one where I was in my underwear. "Someone was in your apartment? You are not going back there Bella. You can't go back there"

"Emmett. I can't impose on anybody while I'm here. I mean the whole reason of getting an apartment was so that I wouldn't have to stay with you"

"Bella you listen to me"

"You'll stay with us" mom butted in before we could get into an outright argument

"Mom, Dad"

"I'm not taking no for an answer Bella. There are no photos of us or our house in these. Please baby, please. You could move in today"

"What do you think?" I turned to Edward who was holding the picture of us together. Our first kiss.

"You're going. We all know that's probably the safest place for you right now"

"For us right now"

"Bella-"

"Edward. I can't do this without you. I need you" I grabbed his face between my hands to look into his eyes, needing him to understand how much I needed him.


	27. 27: The World On My Shoudlers

Chapter twenty seven

Soon I was packed up and off to Westchester. I didn't believe this was going to stop him. I didn't believe that just because I moved that he wouldn't find me. If it even was a he. What if a woman was doing this? What if it was one of Edwards crazy fan's that are just so in love with him that they believe they should be with him.

Uh I hated this, I hated every second of this. I was moving out of the city, because someone was driving me out. It would take me twice as long to get to work which really annoyed me as well.

But what was really annoying is that everyone seamed to treat me as if I was going to beak any second. Like I was some fragile china doll.

To me these were just pictures.

eI hadn't been threatened, I hadn't been contacted, nothing had been written on any of the pictures. Nobody got that at the moment these were only pictures.

"Bella baby, we're here" Edward nudged me awake from my position on the back seat, curled up with my head in his lap. He had become very distant since this whole thing, almost like he was afraid of showing me what he was feeling.

Not even talking, I sleepily made my way inside the house, Esme wrapping her arm around my shoulders as the boys got the hastily pack bags.

"I'm going to bed" I called, making my way up to the spare bedroom that had been mine when I stayed here. Familiar clam blue walls, a huge big white bed with the softest sheets.

Before anything I stripped off, grabbed my bag and headed towards the en-suit bathroom, locking the door on my way before running a bath.

Slipping into the warm water, I breathed a sigh of relief finally able to relax. Soon I was able to get lost in my favourite book, getting lost in the familiar world that had nothing to do with my own.

"Bella?" Edward called knocking on the door "You all right in there?"

"I'm fine Edward"

"are you going to let me in?"

"Edward"

"Please Bella"

I left the warmth of the bath, not even bothering to wrap a towel around me. He had seen it all before.

He stood there, shirt off looking absolutely exhausted, his bruised eye more prominent. He walked in, shedding all clothes on the floor and sinking into my bath, turning the hot tap letting more water flow in.

he didn't speak, didn't need to say a word. I just silently slid back into the water, letting it warm me as I sank into Edwards embrace. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me as close as we could probably get.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, that's up to you baby. I can't pretend that everything's OK, and that I'm not worried about you"

"They're just pictures Edward"

"At the moment they may be just pictures, but they are pictures of you in positions that I should be the only one to see. Our first date, our first kiss. I hate the fact that our private moments aren't so private"

"I know honey, I do. But I can't stop living my life."

"And I don't expect you to, just promise me you will be careful"

"I promise"

"good. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you"

"Edward-"

"I'm serious. This scares me. Not being able to protect you scares me. And now I can't be with you all the time, and that scares me"

"I love you Edward"

"I love you to baby" I twisted so I could kiss him, capturing his lips with mine. Sparks flew through my body in a slow burning, needy passion. Emotions threw between us as everything started to get desperate.

He was kissing me as if it would be the last time, and that started to get me worried.

Rose POV

"Emmett McCarthy Swan, you are not going to shut me out"

"Rose I just don't feel like talking right now"

"well fine just listen to me then" I pointed to the chair in his living room that was once again a mess.

I had important news that he needed to know, and I had to get this out sooner then later. I know it was a lot to pile on all at once, but if he finds out I've been keeping this from him then hell, it wont be good.

"Look at me Emmett" my softer side coming out for once. Surprisingly it only came out around him. "I know what you're thinking. Emmett, on no level is this your fault"

"Rose"

"No listen to me. You can't go round blaming yourself, and I know you are because I can see it in your eyes, and I'm sure Edwards going through the same thing, lets just hope Bella beats some sense into him. Though I see you got a punch in"

"he's had sex with my baby sister. Dating her without telling me." his winy voice making me laugh

"and you got me pregnant after knowing me for a few hours, you don't see Bella going ballistic do you?"

He was shocked, just like I knew he would be.

"Pregnant"

"you're going to be a daddy"

"daddy. I'm going to be a daddy" his face was completely blank, not showing me anything.

Then without warning, he just got up and walked out of the apartment without saying another word.

**i'm sorry it's short and it took so long, but i sware to god Writers block is a bitch **

**Ellie xx**


	28. 28: Sorry doesn't Seam So Hard

ChapterTwenty Eight

"He did what!" we all exclaimed looking at Rose like she had grown to heads

"He walked out. Literally just walked out of the apartment the second I told him"

We were having a girls day in the city, Esme and Kerry included. It was nice, us girls in the city all sitting around, shopping, having lunch and planning ways to kill my douche bag of a brother.

"And you haven't herd form him?"

"It's been a week Bells, I don't need to hear form him to get the message. He wants nothing to do with me or his - my baby"

"I just can't believe he would be that much of an idiot. I mean I have known him for a long time, but this? This isn't him"

"Look, Bells, I know how much you love your brother, but I have to make a decision about this, and I'm not sure what to do because he's not answering his god damned cell. Now I could really use some girl time now"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. Congratulations though, you're making me an auntie"

"Might be making you an Aunt, I don;t know yet. This isn't a good time, I'm nineteen for heavens sake, I have a career to build. And now a family to raise? Can you believe the price of all the baby stuff I am going to need?"

"You know what I can't believe" Alice piped in, tactfully changing the subject "Is that Edward actually let you out of the house" she chuckled, making the rest of us giggle along.

"My son is a lot of things, including protective. Really, I would be worried if he wasn't insisting Bells stay at home" Esme smiled reassuringly, squeezing my hand under the table "you have him wrapped around your little finger my darling. You ave him running errands, and doing the food shopping which is amazing. Just always remember that he's doing all this crazy/ over-protective stuff because he is so head over heels in love with you"

"I know he is mum. It's just I feel like my life isn't my own any more. Edward and Dad check in every hour or so, Jasper two sometimes if Edward can't make it to the phone. This is not how I imagined my New York Life would be like."

We haven't had another 'threat' as of yet., but Edward is not taking any chances. I mean, it's been a week since those pictures had been delivered, which I didn't count as much of a threat. I mean, they were pictures. Of me, some in compromising positions, but there is not a lot we can do about them now is there? We don't even know whose been taking them, so how do we know if there is really a threat?

And how do we even know if I am really the target? Maybe this creep is going to a lot of trouble to create a distraction. And then when we are all distracted, then he attacks someone completely different. Maybe Alice, maybe even Rose. Maybe he's really trying to get dirt on Edward to sell off to magazines. All weak arguments I know.

But there is one thing I can tell you, and that is if you ever voice these opinions to Edward then he will go ballistic and shut down each one of them. Well sorry if I think that all this is unnecessary. I'm sorry that I think I'm on house arrest – though I have to admit Ma' and Pa's Westchester estate is amazing. I even have my own wing – but I don't like people going to all this trouble over a couple of pictures.

I flat out refused Edwards request to stay in today. We got into another argument again over this, which was Edward naming all the reasons I was so important to him and me just saying that I was not going to give up a life for this creep. which was practically my only argument.

But let me tell you, with all this fighting, I have learned one thing. Make up Sex is HOT. Make up sex with Edward? Beyond hot.

I love that man, there is no doubt about it, but he can get so possessive over me that it can get annoying. Mom said when I talked to her about it that he was just like his father when he was that age. Protective over the things he truly loves.

But I don't know how everything is going to work next week.

I'm starting Classes at Columbia – something that some dumb stupid paparazzi guy is not going to take a way from me – but that means I'm going to have to go back into the city so I get get to my early morning classes. And Edward isn't happy about it because someone I know isn't going to be with me 24/7.

Even Emmett agreed with him on this one.

Emmett hasn't exactly been talking to anyone in over a week. He shows up at training – according to the guys – doesn't talk to anyone, pushes himself the hardest he can, the gets out of there as quick as he can. I am so close to knocking down his door if it wasn't for the occasional text he sends me telling me he's all right.

I've even taken sending food with Edward to give to Emmett to make sure he's eating right. Knowing him, he would probably be living on Take-out food.

But I am worried about him. I'm worried about everything constantly. I can't even switch it off at night which is really annoying. Curled up in Edwards arms and all I can think about is how this huge creep is driving us all apart.

At least I am closer to Jasper now. It's like having another brother who looks out for me and cares for me when my older bro is going through an emotional crisis. I've even gone running with him on several mornings through central park, talking about Alice with him, and what eh should get her for Christmas. It's a few mouths away and he's already stressing about the perfect gift. He is so sweet. He also has the ability to calm me down after Edward and I have had a fight and we haven't had time to say I'm sorry to each other.

And my girls. I have no idea what I would do without my girls. Like today for example. This was exactly what I needed. And theirs five of us. Who would take on five pissed off women who are all wearing killer heels? Don't ask, just know there was a certain amount of force used.

"Nothing goes as planned honey, trust me I am the poster child for that campaign" Kerry laughed, lifting the mood a little "now just remember this, you may not be able to control every single situation out there, but you on control your reaction to it."

"Mom-" Alice complained but Kerry just butted in

"Chick pea, you listen to me. If I was in your fabulous shoes, you know what I would do?"

"No, what?"

"I would give him a picture to take" she winked at us, throwing down a couple of notes then grabbing her shopping bags and making her way out of the café, the rest of us following behind.

EPOV

Another stressful practice, with Coach having us run drills until we were dead. Well almost all of us. Emmett was the only one still able to walk away.

He wasn't talking to any of us which was so unlike him. No jokes,not even the hint of a smile. None of us knew what was happening with him so we all just stayed out of it. Gave him his space. The only time I approached him was to give him the food Bells made.

"Bella?" I called through the house, hoping she would be home safe and sound after her shopping trip with the girls. You know when some thing's wrong when Bella agrees to go shopping with even a hesitation.

"In here" I herd her voice coming from the bedroom. I walked in to find she had lit several candles around, filling the room with Lavender and vanilla calming me down as I came in.

"What is this?" I asked, climbing on the king sized bed, where she was sitting in the middle looking as cute as ever in yoga pants and one of my tops that was way too big for her, her hair tied back into a messy bun

"Well, I got one very interesting message today from a certain blonde haired, blue eyed man who said that you were both practically dead men walking. So big boy, how would you like a rub down?" she winked, grabbing some oil from the night stand

"Oh thank you Jasper" I breathed out, practically ripping off my clothes till I was only in my boxers and laying face down in on the bed.

"So baby, where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere" I groaned out as she straddled me

She laughed at that. I haven't herd her laugh in a long time. Her hands felt like heaven, rubbing the aching points of my back with just the right amount of pressure making me groan under her touch

"Feeling good baby?" she asked after about half an hour. I was feeling more then good. I was Hot and I wasn't even afraid to admit it. By this time I had turned onto my front, so my aching cock was more then noticeable. But then we both weren't surprise, just her touch was enough to set me off sometimes. And half an hour of her touching me, I was ready to explode

"Good, because I have one more surprise for you"

Shaking her hair out so it fell down in sexy waves, she took off her yoga pants without difficulty, still not showing anything I wanted to see as my shirt was covering the rest up and she just slapped my hands away every time I went to touch her.

Smiling innocently she started to slowly peal away my top. Leaving her in the sexiest lingerie I have ever seen.

"We might have made several stops today at some stores you would defiantly like"

"But baby, what's all this for?" was I really asking this question now? Really? My cock is straining to get out of it's confines and bury it's self in her sweet little pussy and I am asking why!

"To say I'm sorry" she whispered, supporting herself on my abs so her hair flowed down creating a wall around us

"baby, you have nothing to be sorry for"

"yes I do. I'm sorry for fighting with you over everything. I know you're only this way because you love me"

"And because you are the most important thing in my life now Isabella"

"same goes for you two. And I don't want to keep fighting with you, no matter how hot Make up sex is" I groaned as her right hand travelled down, wrapping around my cock through my boxers

"I love you Bella"

"I love you two Edward. Now show me how much"


	29. 29: But Then Again

**Chapter twenty nine **

"Emmett I swear to god, open this door now!" I screamed as I banged on his bedroom door. It had been a week after my girly shopping trip and I still haven't talked to him properly. And I miss my brother.

I suddenly herd something moving around in there.

The door opened a crack, allowing me to walk in. and see how much my brother had fallen. Empty take-away boxes, old plates, cups everything just seam to litter the floor of his overused room. And I couldn't breathe, it stank too much.

"oh god Emmett" I gasped. Covering my mouth and nose , trying so hard not to breathe "What died?"

"my life did" he groaned, flopping back down on his king sized bed

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going to be a father Bells. I'm going to be responsible for a little human being" was he serious? Like anyone in their right mind would let him look after a baby.

"No Emmett, you're not going to be a father"

"excuse me?" his head lifted from he pillow, the five o'clock shadow prominent on his face. He hadn't been to practice all week, his last one the coach telling him to buck up and get his head in the game. He had self imploded, and we were all worried. Rose wasn't doing well either, but she hardly had had enough time to invest all of herself which is a shame. She is exactly what Emmett needs.

"Rosalie is going to be a fantastic mother. But you wont be it's father" I shouted at him trying to get it into his head.

"I slept with her Bella, that baby is half of me"

"well let's hope it get's Rosalie's brains and comment sense. Because Emmett, the way you are acting forget father. You are just it's DNA donor" harsh, but that's the way I – we were feeling. All of us.

Rose was getting excited about it, she and Ali planing everything already from the clothes, to the perfect crib. It was amazing how well she was coping. She was still scared out of her mind, but I'm hoping we were all making it easier on her. Esme and Kerry were getting into ti as well as they both seamed to love babies. She had an amazing support system, and she was so happy about that.

But about my brother. She wouldn't talk about him.

"I'm scared Bella. I'm scared I'll screw up. I'm not ready for this."

"so you're going to eliminate all possibility of ever having that chance. Which is stupid because that could never happen." I sat down next to his body on the bed. He was being stupid. And his stupidity was going to effect everything he had ever been working for. my tone lowered to a comforting one.

"do you know why I think you would be an amazing dad, because you are an amazingly protective brother. You may have taken extreme measures to protect me, but you were just looking out for me. Are always looking out for me. Now you may be the most mature guy in the world, but you will learn." I stroked the back of his head comfortingly, like I used too all the time when we were younger.

"and you really think Rose isn't scared? She's terrified. She's amazing at hiding it but you can see it in her eyes sometimes. Just flashes of emotions. But it's there. I just hope you pull your enormously large head out of your asshole before I send Rose to talk to you. And that talk will probably be your last chance to have any contact with your baby"

I got up, not even wanting to spend another second in that pig sty.

"I love you Emmett. I just hope you know that"

I placed the package I had been carrying down on the bed next to him. The birthday present I never got to give to him. And I left him alone to stew in his own filth.

I made my way up too the top floor where Edward still lived. I had finally managed to convince him it was safe in the city with a couple of weeks without contact. And I would be safe there apparently because he had taken the liberty of ordering the best security system NBA money could buy short of lasers and electric fences.

"Edward, you home?"

"in here babe" he called form the gym which I had only just discovered existed. This place is huge.

"Oh look at my man all hot an sweaty" I laughed, leaning against the door way, watching him work out without his shirt on. Oh holy mother of god it was getting hot in here.

"hey baby, how was Emmett?"

"huh what?"

"Emmett. Your brother?"

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you over how hot you are" he laughed as I just laughed, staring at his muscles. "you look pretty" I laughed out, Making him chuckle his deep throaty chuckle.

"what do you want" he asked suspiciously his eyes narrowing at me, judging my body language

"why would you ever think I wanted something?" I asked innocently, walking my way over to where he was sitting on his weight bench thing. I don't know exactly what it was called, but I loved watching Edward use it.

"call it a hunch" he gulped as is straddled his torso. I was winning.

"there was something I wanted to ask you"

"i knew it" I kissed up the side of his jaw, his hands placed firmly on my hips, holding me in place as I reached his sensitive spot, nibbling on his ear lobe.

"can I go out with the girls tonight?"

"What?"

"just to Gay's and Dolls. I miss the club. And it's amateur night. I just feel the need to let loose"

"baby"

"no listen to me. Edward I love you so much. But it's a gay club. And I will have four strong protective gay guys by my side who love me and take care of me. Not as well as you do, and not in the ways you do. But they can."

"i just don't think it's such a good idea" he looked at me with pleading eyes,

"it's been weeks without nothing Edward"

he seamed to be pondering the idea, his eyes closed in thought. I hated what that person had put us through. I hated that Edward was so on edge. And I hated that I couldn't be just a normal girl, in a normal world, with a normal boyfriend. I hate that that's been ripped from us.

"fine" he whispered, opening his eyes, that were filled with pain "anything to see you sing like that again"

"i knew you saw me singing Sexy Silk"

"saw it? Jasper had to hold me back from ripping you off that piano and having my wicked way with you"

"well you could just ask for a private performance, I do have amazing piano skills" I winked making him groan beneath me.

I laughed, kissing him lightly on the lips before rolling off his body. "I'm going to check my e-mail's" I said, turning back to him as I reached the door.

"Bella Swan you are such a tease"

"and you love me for it baby" I winked again, laughing as I turned off to go down to the office.

"tease Bella. TEASE!" he shouted down the hall, making me laugh again.

Grabbing a snack from the office fridge, I waited or the computer to boot up which didn't take long. Logging on, I found I had one new e-mail from some unknown person. Seriously, it actually didn't have a reply address which made me wander.

Opening it up, I froze in shock. Attachments, loads of them opened up. Pictures of me again, of every single time I had come into the city.

"EDWARD!" I screamed as I scrolled down. He came running bursting through the office door as I stepped away form the computer with haste. "E-mail, Edward he's fucking emailing me the pictures now"

He cursed, stepping away from the computer, wrapping me in his arms. "shh, I know baby, I know"

"i have to see the rest Edward. I need to know what he's got on me"

I moved towards the computer, scrolling through all the pictures, scanning over them. They were creepier then last time, almost all of them with em in compromising positions that I didn't even want to look a, some where Edward face had been blacked out, or crossed over, or removed completely. there was one with us kissing when we had gone out to this fancy restaurant for dinner a couple of days ago. it was definalty us, but with a cross covering the both of us. was this some sort of threat?

The pictures finally ended, and i was shaking once again. This wasn't good.

**Baby Bells**

**Just keeping tabs on what is mine. And I see you have been a very naughty girl **


	30. 30: Old Habits Die Hard

Chapter thirty

"Bella? Let me in"

After I had read that e-mail, I locked myself in the nearest bathroom and threw everything I had consumed that day, shaking.

I couldn't answer him.

But the e-mail just kept running through my mind. Who then hell called me Baby Bells? Baby Bells? I recognized that from somewhere, a distant memory but I had no idea … idea.

Unlocking the door I ran past Edward, trying to find the boxes of my stuff I had stored here. I shifted through the boxes, checking the labels scribbled on the side.

"Bella what the hell is going on"

"Baby Bells!" I screamed at him, finding the right box and moving it over to the desk.

"What?"

"the nickname in the e-mail. Only one guy has ever called me that, and that was a very long time ago"

"who called that?" he asked again, but I had finally come to the old photo book that used to belong to my grandmother.

There were so many pictures, of Emmett and I as kids, as babies. My father as a child. On his wedding day to my mother. The day he graduated high school, the day he made Forks PD. The day his younger brother made Seattle PD.

Uncle Alex, my dad's younger brother became a cop about a year after my dad did. Dad had always been close to Alex when growing up, and it was great between them. When mum became pregnant, Alex started to hang around more, wanting to give helping hand after dad just got promoted and was working long hours.

He used to be around a lot when I was younger as well, making fun of me for my love of the circular cheese. Always calling me 'Baby Bells'.

I pointed to the picture of my dad and him together "that's my uncle. The only person in the world to call me Baby Bells"

"what happened to him? How come we've never herd of him?"

Alex stopped coming around when I was five years old. Literally here was here one day and then gone forever the next. And I wasn't told why.

"I need to call Emmett"

Emmett POV

I threw a plate against the wall of the kitchen, watching it shatter into big pieces letting a little of my anger out. I hated thins. Hated myself. I had screwed up big time, and with Bella being mad at me as well.

I knock on the door distracted me from braking another plate.

"Who is it?" I screamed out gruffly, really wanting to throw this plate.

"Emmett open this door right now" a strong but slightly insecure voice sounded through the door. The voice that had told me I had fathered a child. The voice that had haunted me since that day.

"Rose?" she stood there in all her glory, a little bit tired, with slight bags under her eyes, but who am I kidding, she still looked like a fucking runway model.

"do you want to come in?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea. Why don't we go out instead" she looked uncomfortable, tugging at her sweater sleeves in uncertainty

"sure, let me just throw something on"

a little while later we were in the Chinese place down the street, with the best steamed buns in the state. But I couldn't eat. We just sat there looking at the food, Rose moving it round her plate not looking at me.

"Emmett. I need to know. Will my child have his father"

I knew it was coming, but nothing could have prepared me for it. "I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know? Do you or do you not want to see your child?"

"Don't shout please. I don't want this place to know my business" they didn't need to know, especially with the first game of the season coming up. I do not want the team brought down with my problem.

Rose seamed to sense my hesitation, realization crossing over her face.

"Why afraid someone might sell the info to the press?"

"So what if I am?" she shook her head in disgust, probably thinking I was ashamed of this. But I could never be ashamed of my child. She just didn't understand and I was getting pissed off as she jumped to conclusions.

"Look, you don't want the press sniffing round you, asking you questions, taking your picture. You don't want to be that stressed. I care about you Rose"

"well you have a funny way of showing it" she sneered, looking me in the eye with her ice blue eyes.

"you have no idea why I have been acting the way I have."

"enlighten me then Emmett please"

"I have been hiding me away because 1) I wanted to give you space before this blew up in our faces. Before you came know to the press as the girl I knocked up, and that miracle you are growing inside you become my 'illegitimate child. I wanted to give you time to come to terms with everything. Decide what you want to do without me in the picture."

I took a deep breath before continuing, daring her to speak, but she didn't talk allowing em to continue.

"2) I needed to think about it. I needed to decide what the best cause of action was for me. And you know what I came to a conclusion? That I would be there for this kid no matter what. That I will love this kid, no matter what. That I love you, but had no idea how to approach you about this because I thought you needed time."

I took her hand lying on the table in mine, looking deeply into her eyes seeing them soften just a little bit letting me know that I was braking down some defenses. "so to answer you question, yes this kid is going to have a father. And now that I've removed my head from my ass" she smiled a little at that, allowing me to take her other hand. "can I ask you a question"

"sure"

"will this father get a family?"

"I think -" she started. Before we were interrupted by a frantic Bella who was holding my grandmother's old photo album. Edward followed right behind her, a confused look on his face. I could tell she had been crying, and possibly throwing up as well. Something had happened.

"Bella? What's going on"

"Uncle Alex" she breathed out, taking the seat next to me. That surprised me. He hadn't been mentioned in years, his name becoming a forbidden word after that huge fight with mum we still had no idea what it was about.

But I did watch the news. I saw what happened. What he was accused of.

"what about him?" I asked, trying to tread carefully. They had been very close, like Alex was almost obsessed with her. With us.

"What happened to him?"

"how much do you know"

"I know that I fell asleep to him singing me a lullaby, then the next day he was gone. That I was told off for asking about him, that mum used to whimper in her sleep at night his name over and over again and I was just a naive five year old with no idea what was happening"

I hated to tell her this. But she had to know.

"uncle Alex was diagnosed with schizophrenia when you were four years old. It was bad, like he had to take so much medication for it. But he was still paranoid."

Edward was filling Rose in on this while we were talking, flipping through the photos, showing her the different pictures and a piece of paper.

"he got pretty obsessed with you, like 'she's my daughter' obsessed. And Dad got annoyed with him. About a mouth before he was diagnosed, he kidnapped you for three days. You were three at the time, and he took you to this dingy motel just outside of Philadelphia. Mum went crazy looking for you, I mean they were hunting a trained cop"

"oh my god" she breathed, clutching my arm in fear like she used to do when she was little. She looked so venerable, so delicate.

"he became dangerous Bella."

"how dangerous?"

"Bella-"

"How dangerous Emmett?"

"Stealing a four year old girl from her home dangerous. He thought she was you"

Alice POV

I was closing up wonderland for the day, waiting for the last few stragglers to leave wanting to get back to my man as quickly as possible. It hadn't been us on our own for a long time, and when it was, we were just too tired to do anything. Tonight would be different.

"excuse me sir, we're closing in a few minutes"

A guy, about fifty at least just walked through the door. He was tall, with black hair, stands of gray peaking through. He was tall, fit with a winning smile that gave me a creep.

"That's alright, I'm looking for a present for my daughter"

"Oh yeah? How old is she?"

"She's going to be 19 years old. I haven't been around a lot so I don't know what she likes but I do know that her birthday is coming up soon, and what kind of guy would I be if I didn't get her a present" he smiled, showing perfectly white teeth making me shiver inside.

"do you have a picture I could go off of?"

"um – yeah let me just find it" she pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. Searching through it, he finally came to an old picture.

Bella's young face stared back at me.

"wait a minute, let me find a more up to date version" he said, rifling through his wallet again. Then found a more up to date picture of Bella. One that I had seen before. One that had been delivered to the apartment a couple of weeks ago.


	31. 31: As If It Couldn't Get Any Worse

Chapter thirty one

Alice POV

"Well she's a beautiful girl, she has your eyes" I laughed nervously trying to not think of the fact that a possible dangerous stalker of Bella in my little shop, and I have a date night with jasper that I am once again I am going to have to cancel. This is not my day.

"Yes well, if you could help me. Please" he asked, looking me straight into my eyes, a weird glint in his eyes.

"Well could you please tell me what size she is. I mean, this is a clothing store"

"Oh yeah" and he proceeded to take his bag off, pulling a familiar item of clothing. I had given her one of the vintage items we had just gotten in because it had been absolutely perfect for her. Unfortunately, just before the pictures had arrived, it had gone missing. Now I think I just found it.

"This is a size...8" he smiled, making me suppress a shudder and hold his gaze. He is not a threat until I show fear.

Sifting through the rack of clothes on the left side of the store trying to find something for her in dark blue. _I did love her in that color. _I thought, trying to keep my mind focused.

_Edward also seamed to love her in that color and I have __to admit, that color against her skin. Maybe certain pieces of lingerie in that color would turn Edward on. Yes Ali, think of their sex life. That's so much better then having – nope don't think about him or the fact that eh is standing unnervingly close to me. So need to plan a shopping trip with Bella, because we all know she is s naive about this stuff. _

I pulled out several items of clothing, waiting for his approval.

Fifty minutes later, I was standing outside Edward and Bella's apartment banging down the door until one of them opened up, Jasper standing beside em. I swear to god after all this is over and this guy is captured I am going away for a week to Hawaii or some place because I am getting sick of my sex drive.

Bella opened the door, looking slightly worried. Not even bothering to say hello I just stormed into the apartment.

"I am probably not the only one who is going to think this is creepy, but a creepy guy who looks a lot like your biological father just bought you some very nice lingerie from Wonderland"

Bella POV

I just ran out of the room, and into my bedroom. I think I had unofficially moved into Edwards apartment – even he had started calling it our room. But I slammed the door behind me, locking it in the process.

I just wanted to be alone.

Wanted to be silent. And I know everyone wanted to help. Every wanted to cheer me up and telling me it would be okay and this guy/ my messed up uncle would be caught and we would go on living on after this happily ever after.

And I was so happy when nobody knocked on my door.

I made my way tot he En-suite and started to fill the tub up, stripping off and going to my happy place and surprisingly I was able to block the whole world out.

Esme POV

"Darling? I'm home" Carlisle called sending my heart into a flutter even after all these years. I was so lucky to have him, and even after everything we've been through. We've had a wonderful son, gained a beautiful daughter-in-law (not officially but I knew it would come eventually) who is madly in love with our son.

"in here" I called form the den where I was shopping online,

"hello dear how was your day?" in asked as he kissed me on the cheek, taking the seat next to me, slinging his arm around me and kissing my forehead tenderly. I closed the laptop lid and snuggled into his side, kissing his perfect lips. Somehow we still made me feel like the giddy school girl I had been when I met him.

"Pretty interesting. I had an exciting offer"

"but I thought you couldn't get promoted anymore"

"Glad to see you've been paying attention to me dear" he teased, and I made a face at him but he ignored me and continued with his little announcement "Anyway, I got an offer from Columbia. They want me to teach a couple of classes a week to the premed students"

"you did say yes didn't you?" I was jumping for joy, thinking about everything this could mean for us. Edward would let Bells go to school, knowing his dad would be on campus looking out for her.

"Well, I wanted to come home and talk to you about it"

"you idiot. You sweet considerate idiot" I laughed, kissing his handsome face all over

"Does this mean I'm taking the job?"

"Yes ***kiss* **Yes** *kiss* **Yes ***kiss* **Yes ***kiss* **Yes ***kiss*" **

Bella POV

I made my way back into the living room, where only Edward sat watching an old Lakers game on the TV. Everyone had left for some reason, and I couldn't look at him. I had just ran off, locking myself in our bedroom like a five year old.

Making my way over to the kitchen, I got everything that I would need out. I didn't care that it was ten o'clock at night. I needed sugar cookies.

Before I could even start on it, i felt his strong arms wrapped around my body making me stop and cling to the kitchen side.

"It's not fair Edward. It's just not fair" I whispered

"At least we know what we're up against" he whispered back reassuringly.

"yeah, my crazy schizophrenic Uncle who thinks he's my father and goes around buying me slutty lingerie. I am so glad I know that"

"We know he wouldn't hurt you"

"but what about anyone that get's in his way? What if he hurts Emmett, or Rosie? And she's pregnant. I mean he's already come into contact with Ali through her store. And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Please, I can see you trying your hardest to protect me. I can also see you getting hurt because of it and I don't want that"

"Bells, please, don't be stupid"

"I'm not. I want to protect you as much as you want to protect me. And if your life comes into question -"

"then I would rather die then have him hurt you"

"and I would rather spend eternity trapped with some guy if that means you save your life." I shouted back. We were arguing, again about this and I just couldn't believe it. It was so immature. Why would he think that I would be okay with him laying down his life for me?

"And do we even know if Alex is alone in all this?" I thought before eh could interrupt me again, just to tell me I was being stupid.

"Bella?"

"How did he know the exact moment I would arrive at the apartment with Emmett? And I mean those pictures were very good quality for night time. Which means he would have had to have had a very good camera. He's probably just escaped form the mental institute so where would he get the money for everything?"

My mind was working, thinking everything over. The only connection I had to Forks was Emmett, and he would not be stupid enough – let's just not even go there.

"Mike" I whispered "my connection between Forks and New York. Mike" it clicked suddenly. After all this time, I had forgotten about him, but now. It just6 made sense.

"you think Mike was taking the pictures of you?

"Think about ti. He was the only one who knew when I would be leaving Forks. Forks is a small town and everybody knows everybody else business there."

"But how is he connected to Alex?"

"Yeah, I'm still working on that"


	32. 32: First Day Of the Rest Of My Life

Chapter thirty two

Today was the day I had been waiting for. The whole reason for my move to New York, and not even Uncle Alex could ruin my excited mood. Because today would be my first premed lecture at Columbia. And I couldn't wait.

I even got up extra early to make pancakes with crispy bacon, leaving Edward's delectable form behind in bed. it was a shame we hadn't really gotten any lovin in lately, but we hadn't really been in the mood which is understandable.

But on the up side, Alex had manage to prove what I would normally be doubting right about now, whether our relationship was strong enough to withstand anything. Whether I could trust him. And how much he really loves me.

I don't want to mess up my relationship with the only guy I have ever loved because of my doubts and worries. I also don't want him to have doubts about me. I don't think he has any...but he would tell me wouldn't he if he did, when he's ready. I would hope.

Before I could dwell too much on anything, the elevator dinged letting me know that I needed to put on some more bacon.

"Bella?"

"Papa C? What you doing here?" I called from the kitchen, busy flipping pancakes

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm joining you for breakfast by the looks of it" he laughed, hugging me

"It does seam that way doesn't it. Grab a plate" I hugged back, moving away to shovel a couple of pancakes onto the plate Carlisle held out to me.

"I guess you're feeling good this morning then Belly bean"

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited about it" I mean who New York, living with my boyfriend, about to become an Aunt and have two very good adoptive parents and amazing friends. Scary Stalker Uncle aside, my life was pretty much perfect.

"BELLA" Edward screamed from the bedroom. I dropped everything and ran towards the bedroom to find him flailing around on the bed having a night mare.

"Edward" I whispered, climbing into my space beside him, straddling his waist and pinning down his arms to stop him from hurting himself.

"Edward, I'm here" he wouldn't stop struggling against me,so I threw more of my weight against him, hoping it would have some effect. It just restricted his movements.

Bending down, I placed a kiss at the base of his throat, making him growl gently. I continued down and around his face, getting closer and closer to his mouth, inch by inch. By this time, he had calmed down enough that I lessoned my grip on his hand. When I got really close to his mouth, his eyes fluttered open allowing me to see the brilliant emerald green I could get lost in if I wasn't too careful. The exact same shade as Esme's mum, who I had only met once and had adopted me right away. She's a bit crazy.

"Morning" I whispered, letting his breathing settle to normal.

"Bella?"

"You screamed my name in your sleep. The only way I could think of to calm you down and wake you up"

He stared me down, his emerald orbs searching mine for something. He was worried about me, almost I would say bordering on scared. Which made me worried. But I kept my poker face on,

"Edward?" I questioned, but he silenced me with a kiss. A searing kiss full of need and want, setting my soul alight with a long forgotten passion

"Edward, we need to stop" I gasped out as his mouth attack my collar bone, making me shiver under his touch and making him utter another growl.

"Edward...you're...father...is...hear" I said, hardly able to get the words out as he flipped me onto my back, my legs wrapping around his torso involuntary.

Finally he removed his lips from my body, stopping us before we went to far. I don;t want Papa C walking in on something he shouldn't see.

"what's he doing here?"

"you know, he didn't actually answer that question" I laughed, crawling out from under Edward "Now get dressed and you can ask him yourself" I laughed as he pouted his cute little pout, melting away any form of worry or fear from his handsome face.

Making my back to the kitchen, I could see Carlisle had made himself at home at the table munching away at a slice of crispy bacon, moaning slightly as he read the business section of the New York Times

"Edward should be out in a minute"

"Is everything okay?" he looked up from his paper

"yeah a nightmare I think. I'm not sure" at that Carlisle's eyebrows shot up in surprise "and to be honest I'm afraid to ask"

"why?" at that I took a seat at the table, pulling a late towards me. Apparently whilst I had been dealing with Edward Carlisle had continued the cooking, so a stack of pancakes big enough for Emmett stood proudly in the centre of the table

"Because of the way he screamed my name." I finally admitted. Now that I was no longer distracted by Edward, I let it all wash over me. The fear in his voice, the way he screamed broke my heart and I knew was a sound I would never forget.

"morning Son" Edward walked in fully clothed, and I threw my poker smile up.

"Dad, what you doing here?"

"How long have you been having these nightmares?" the paper was down, the plate of food pushed away. Carlisle had slipped into doctor mode, his caring side shining threw as well.

"Dad -"

"by the sound of it, I would say about three – five weeks. Am I wrong?"

My head swivelled towards Edward, pleading with him to object. Had I been that caught up in everything that I had failed to notice the fact that Edward was breaking down in the process. How had I not noticed this?

"Why didn't you tell me?" the question escaping from my lips before I could stop it. "more importantly, why wasn't I aware. We share a bed" the food had long been discarded, just sitting there, the three of us no longer hungry

"you sleep heavily Bella. If it wasn't for the fact that you talk in your sleep I would have thought you were dead. And they don't really happen when you're there. It's mostly those night away, the ones where I haven't been able to hold you to me that they come."

"what about when I am? Is this why you're always up before me?"

"Watching you sleep helps" he whispered, tugging on my hand until I stood up allowing him to pull me in to his lap so he could hold me closer.

"why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you baby. You have way too much to deal without me adding to it"

"Please. If I said that to you, you would go off on one. You're hurting Edward. And the fact that I couldn't see this...couldn't pick up on this"

"don't Bella" Carlisle piped up, stopping me mid rant "If Edward didn't want you to know, you couldn't have. He has the beat poker face of any of us"

I couldn't speak. Couldn't think. The fact that he would keep something important from me.

"you know what? I was laying in bed thinking last night"

"I thought you were asleep before I even got in"

"you're not the only one that can lie buddy. Anyway, I was thinking about Alex, which unfortunately happens most of the time when I can't find anything to block out the thoughts"

Edward started to cut in but I slapped my hand over my mouth. My time to talk now.

"And I was thinking, Alex would never harm me"

"Bella"

"No I'm serious. If he thinks he's my dad then he would never harm me. He didn't when I was younger, he was so protective over me. He wouldn't harm me on purpose"

"He got you lingerie for you're birthday"

"I said he wouldn't harm me I didn't say he wouldn't creep me out. He is unstable after all, if he's off his medication"

"and unstable means dangerous. If you get hurt because of him -"

"then you can hunt him down and kill him if need be. I'm a big girl Edward, who grew up with Emmett so I know the basics and can look after myself."

"But what about Mike?" he whispered, pain evident in his voice. I knew I wouldn't win this one, that he would want to cling to me. Especially with the nightmares.

I wanted to get off this subject, wanting to just get out of this apartment, and looking at the clock I finally had the perfect excuse.

"I have to get ready for my first class" I finally uttered, glancing at the time, loosening Edwards grip on my waist.

"right, I have to talk to you two about that" Carlisle piped up, putting the business section down he had picked up to allow us some privacy "It seams I have ahd a very nice job offer, at the university"

"Carlisle"

"because of my experience in the field, i've been asked to take a couple of premed classes"

"Dose this mean?"

"You will have eyes on you at all times Bella. You will be safe at uni. I can promise you that"

**yeah sorry it's a bit late but my brother graduated from uni yesterday so I couldn't update. Thanks to everyone whose reviewed so far, over 200 :) **


	33. 33: On The Up

Chapter thirty three

My first day at school and I was so nervous, I felt like my child hood again starting up high school. Only this time or what the hell was going on in my life. I was just another face amongst the crowds of hopefuls and that just made me smile. As much as I love Edward and my family, my whole life has started to evolve around Alek and its really freaking me out. So to just sit here, and focus on Carlisle – who promised he wouldn't be embarrassing – as he introduced us to the course was an amazing feeling.

Walking into the crowded lecture hall, I took the nearest seat I could find. Smiling at the girl next to me, I sat down and got out my laptop booting it up.

"so do you think this is going to be really hard this year?" the girl next to me asked, as we waited for the class to start

"I don't think it will be the hardest year we will go through, but this isn't really an easy school is it?" I smiled at her. She seamed nice. Genuine. Kind of like Alice but less hyper and more brainy. Not that Ali isn't a smart person, just I can't really picture the 4" 10 fashonista sitting in this lecture hall waiting to learn every single bone in the human body.

"My name is Angela by the way"

"Bella. It's nice to meet you Angela" I liked her already. She was a very pretty girl with shoulder length auburn hair, streaks of mahogany running though it framing her delicate face perfectly.

I saw her gasp slightly as a boy walked in a few minutes late. He was cute. Not like Edward. Hell no. But still, he had a good body, obviously worked out a lot as I could see some muscle definition through his top. Nice eyes as well, deep blue eyes.

I really need to stop hanging out with Rose. Seriously, whenever we go out together and a cute guy comes along, her eyes are all over him. And with her pregnancy hormones as well.

"see something you like?" I whispered to her, making her blush even more which in turn made me chuckle. She had a crush.

"Like he would ever go for me anyway" she muttered, turning back to her doodle on the side of her notebook.

"Why do you say that?"

"Come on, look at me then look at him. He's way too good for me. Beside, I bet he already has a girlfriend"

"so you're going to give up before you even try?"

"What's the point in trying if you already know the outcome" she snuck a piece of Blue Eyes before hiding behind her hair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise you had the ability to see the future"

Before she could reply, the teacher walked into the class room dressed in his white Lab coat and scrubs. I it was about to begin. And I could see by the look on his face that it wasn't going to be easy

_1 hour and a half later _

Thank god I did all that extra reading when I was in Forks. Thank god when I was sent away to Carlisle and Esme's I would curl up with a medical journal in the library otherwise I would have only been able to understand the basics. And it's not like that's a bad thing. I just get really annoyed when I don't immediately understand everything the first time.

Angela beside me just looked lost.

"I mean, that man hardly took a breathe and at the pace he was going you think he would pass out" she complained as we headed across to the nearest coffee stall on campus "did you get any of that?"

"yeah, some of it"

"you lucky thing. I'll have a black coffee"

"and an Ice Latte" we said to the man behind the store, who just looked me up and down with his eyes, hovering over places only Edward was ever going to see. Before I could lay into him, my phone rang with Edwards ringtone "Sorry, Angie. Got to take this"

I ducked away form the cart to find the nearest bench to sit down

"Hey Sweetheart, how was your training session?" I answered, knowing he would have been pushing himself way too hard again like he has for the past two weeks.

I didn't really even notice it last night when he stayed in the gym. For five hours straight. God, that boy is stressed.

"_hey baby, it's so good to hear your voice"_ his velvety smooth voice sounded down the line making me shiver with excitement.

"it's great to hear yours too. Now why couldn't you be my teacher? I wouldn't mind actually sitting and listening to you for an hour and a half" he was in a good mood, which made me happy.

It's just sometimes he gets too focused on something and I'm afraid he's going to push himself too far. Or worse, end up pushing me away.

"_if I was your teacher you would be too distracted by my hot body to do any of the work" _so he was in a playful mood. It just made my heat soar hearing him like this because I hadn't seen this side of him in so long. Again, too focused.

"what would you do about it? Give me a detention" I flirted back wanting to have my fun. I needed my man. He groaned down the phone, sending shivers down my spine_"actually I did call with a purpose"_

"Oh really? You mean besides the fact the you wanted to check up on me"

"_yes well, I was working out today, thinking of you"_

"well that sounds interesting" I giggled a little, biting my bottom lip as Edward filled my mind. I had seen him work out. With his shirt off.

"_Bella? Focus. Any way, I was thinking really that we have only really been out on one date. Just the two of us."_

"But what about - "

"_for one night I want to forget about him. For one night, I want to hold my girl in my arms and just be with her because she deserves so much more then she is getting at the moment"_

"Edward" I started to protest

"_it's true Bells. I haven't been there for you like I should have been. I don't want to push the only girl I have ever loved away. So I am going to take you to a party. It's William's birthday party tonight which I have to show up to. Then, we will leave early. I have something a little more romantic planned"_

"Edward"

"_please Bella, just say yes. I need you to" _damned man who could get me to do anything he wants.

"Yes." I sighed in defeat. Maybe I would enjoy it tonight.

"_Thank you. Oh and Alice and Rose will be here getting ready for the party." _then again, maybe not. Not if it meant I had to go through torture.

I glanced over to the Coffee stall where Angela was still standing, holding my iced latte in one hand and talking to by the looks of things, blue eyes.

She was still a little timid, but I could see by her smile she was actually warming up to him. Maybe he would be able to help her get over her self esteem issues.

"_right love, I have to go" _Edward grumbled sadly

"Don't worry babe, you'll get to see me later. And afterwards, maybe we could have our own little after party" I suggested, biting my lip once again.

"_oh Bella the things you do to me. I love you"_

"I love you to" he clicked off, leaving me sitting on the bench staring at my phone background. A picture Ali had taken of us just after we had kissed. He was cupping my face with both his big strong hands, our foreheads resting together as I stared into his eyes.

Everything was finally starting to look up.


	34. 34: Is That A Gun In Your Pocket

**Sorry I haven't updated, my real life has left me uninspired recently. Enjoy :)**

Chapter thirty four

I got home after classes, Carlisle so kindly dropping me off again - probably just to keep Edward happy – before speeding off to his wife leaving me alone for a period of time. And it was nice. During the whole thing, I have never really had alone time. Yes I have had times when I have been in a room on my own, but someone else was always in the house with me.

But I restrained myself from going crazy, jumping on the furniture, dressing up all nice and proper then eating ice cream whilst watching e news. Instead, I made my way to my bedroom and flopped down on the bed, sinking into the delicate sheets that smelled like Edward. I was relaxed at last.

After a while, I got up, determined to find something suitable that I would like before Ali came round and forced me into something that would most likely be a) to short b) show too much boob or C) have to high stilettos that just fit it perfectly.

One thing you come to realise when going through your closet. You never really know how many clothes you have until you can't find the perfect dress. I had brought this dress a while ago that I knew would be perfect for tonight but I just couldn't find it. Knowing my luck it would probably be in the last bag I looked in.

Damn Ali giving me too many clothes.

Just as I was about to give up, I herd the elevator ding "ali, rose? Do you know what happened to that dress -"

"Hello Isabella" a gun was pointed at my head, the light from the windows bouncing off the metal making it gleam. An old service revolver I knew well.

"what the fuck are you doing here?" I whispered, not wanting to move an inch.

Rose POV

Emmett was amazing. Is amazing. He's stayed over every night this week, and waking up to him every morning pushes away all doubts that cloud my mind. And he had invited me out tonight, the first night out as a proper couple which is probably why I am so happy. For some of it anyway.

And now I have sorted out school. I can still carry on with my studies, even though mechanics is a very practical subject. Yes I will have to go on maternity leave for a while, and probably add another year onto my studies. But it will all be worth it, for this little tadpole.

It had only been six weeks so far being pregnant, another six weeks till my appointment. But its so weird having a little person inside me. I'm already slightly showing, a little tiny baby bump. And it is all I dreamed it could be.

Looking at the clock I could see I had another couple of hours until I needed to go to Edward and Bella's place – they have so obviously moved in together, because he can not let that girl sleep anywhere else. They have moved so fast in their relationship that I wouldn't be surprised if he proposed to her tonight. He wouldn't I don't think, but it still wouldn't surprise me.

I never really grew up with a proper family. My father left when I was five never really leaving me with my mum, who then found love at the bottom of the bottle and with the every man who told her he loved her. I was left to fend for myself most of the time, which wasn't easy I can tell you. Then she died in a car crash after coming back from the pub.

I was fifteen at the time. And I hardly cared.

It took a while, about a year in a foster care before I found out I had an uncle. Or before he found me I should say. He straightened me out, gave me a job at his auto shop, got me straightened out and before I knew it I had a job, I had a life and I had a boyfriend.

Royce King was a nasty piece of work wrapped up in charm, convincing everyone down at the shop that he was a good man. And we all believed him.

In the end my uncle ended up shot to death and the shop had been burned down. It broke my heart all over again, and sometimes I even see Uncle Keith laying on his back in a pool of blood whilst the flames licked at him. It hurt.

And then I met the wolf gang, and they showed me things that can't be unseen. But they made em feel welcome and they were the only men in my life. Well until now,until Emmett. And going through all that crap, going through all that loss and pain will hopefully be worth it.

I herd my phone vibrating in the kitchen, rushing to get it I almost slipped over. God I can be a s clumsy as Bella sometimes.

"Hello pixie stick" I smiled, sitting down at my kitchen table, flipping through the nearest fashion magazine I could get my hand on. I always kept one around somewhere.

"_Hey rose bud, some thing's wrong."_

"What's happening this time? Picture or vision or-"

"_Rose, I just know. I'm going over to Bella's I knew I just needed to tell somebody"_

"do you want me to come with"

"_no, just call the police in an hour If you don't hear from me"_

She clicked off before I could even protest to her idea. I loved her, but that girl can be so stupid sometimes.

I tired Emmett several times, but it kept going straight to voice mail. Then I tired Edward and even Jasper but it was impossible to get hold of them during practice times. Which I could tell was going to end up badly.


	35. 35: Anything Goes

**Sorry for the delay, but school has been piling up that I'm not sure I'm going to survive very well this year. **

Chapter thirty five

Never in my life would I think I would have a real life gun to my head. And I've been to a shooting range. But never would in ever think my mother would point a gun to my head claiming I ruined her life. God she pisses em off. And she wont stop talking about how I ruined my life. I swear, she has been going on forever. At the moment I'm more bored then afraid.

"So wait a minute Renee where does uncle Alec come in to this?"

"Excuse me?"

"Uncle Alec? You know, my crazy uncle who has been stalking me for about a month now. Sending me picture of myself. Any of this ringing a bell?" I asked tentatively. I know my mum. I also know you should never anger the beast. It's never wise.

"Him? That fucking bastard. You know, if he wasn't your real father I would have blown his brains out ages ago"

I was shocked. You know, I should have seen this coming. I should have seen everything up to this point. About my mother being a backstabbing whore. About my uncle who I was so close to being my actual father, I think that hurt more then anything she had ever said to me.

I herd the last thing I would ever want to hear at this moment in time, my front door rattling while someone came in. one more reason to regret agreeing to give keys to the apartment out. But what if it was Edward? What if she hurt my man? What if she took away my life?

Well then I would have to kill the bitch.

But it was Alice. Small, innocent Alice. My first friend here that wasn't my brother. I would never forgive myself if she got hurt.

"Bella?" she squeaked, coming face to face with a gun.

"Alice, you remember Renee don't you?"

"How could I forget"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO" Renee screamed, not deciding which way to point the gun. Once again my heart started to beat so fast as she clicked the gun into place. She was actually getting ready to shoot.

"Now" she said slyly, pointing Ali to stand next to me "who do I shoot first? The little bitch who ruined my life? Or her best friend. You see if I shoot you first Bella, you wont suffer. And I so want you to suffer. But then again, I could always shoot you in the knee cap, I'm told that hurts so much. That would make you suffer"

"I can't believe you are blaming me for things I never did"

"I blame you for ruining my marriage"

"you slept with Alec. You ruined your marriage. Not me"

"she slept with who?" oh, I forgot I had to get Ali up to speed with everything

"Okay, so you know the creepy guy who's been sending me photo's and really creeping us out"

"the one that brought you lingerie for you're birthday?" we both ah the same idea. We had to buy us some time. I knew, Ali would never have come here without telling someone where she was going and how long she would be. And, knowing her, she would have sensed something wrong.

"yep. Anyway, I turns out, my mother slept with him, creating me in the process"

"So Charlie isn't your father?"

"Nope"

"The creepy stalker guy is"

"yep"

"But what about her liking Carlisle"

"that was so high school, but I never think she actually got over him. Which is so sad"

"It is. And can you explain to me why she is standing in the room hold a gun to us?"

"Because she blames me"

"You? Why not Emmett?"

"Please, Emmett is such a golden child. He's famous and keeps sending her money whenever she asks for it. She could never hate the perfect basketball star."

a shot fired, whiling right past the both of us and smashing the window behind us. "SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU, or else I will shoot you both right here right now"

we sat in silence, the clock in the corner ticking so loudly. To say I was bordering on boredom again would be an accurate statement.

About five minutes past before Edwards ring tone sounded from my phone which started vibrating against the glass coffee table. Which could only make Ali comment on it. She was never one for shutting up. Or following orders for that matter.

"Adele?"

"yeah, I like it. Her voice is amazing. Would I be allowed to get that? I would love one more conversation with my better half before you shoot us both to death"

"Good idea Bells" Ali agreed, slipping her phone from her pocket.

I picked my phone up from the coffee table, pressing the right button. Relief washed over me as I herd his voice for what wouldn't hopefully be the final time. But he sounded frantic. Come on Bella, keep it cool in front of Renee

"_Baby? Why are there police cars in front of our building?" _

"Hey baby, I'm fine. How was practice?"

"_Bella what the hell is going on?"_

"Oh your mother's coming over?" hoping beyond hope he would get the hint "should I cook anything?"

"_is Alec there? For the love of god Bella, they will be up in a minute. They're storming the building now. Oh god, if I could get to you -"_

"look baby, I have to go okay, what time are you going to be back?"

"_Hold on baby. We will get you out of there. Just you wait. I love you Bella"_

"Okay, I'll see you in an hour or two. Love you to baby" I looked straight at Renee as I uttered the words hoping she would feel something. Anything. But no. her face was still stony.

"happy Renee?" I seethed, sliding my phone

"I wont be till you're dead"

"Well then do it bitch. You've been standing here talking for the beats part of two hours. Now I can't think of anything left to do but actually kill me"

"In fact, if you are going to keep talking, can you shoot us. I don't think I'm able to take much more of your bitching" Ali piped in, finishing her conversation with jasper. She sounded a lot more confident then I ever could.

Until everything happened at once.

We herd a click.

We herd a shot fired.

We saw her body drop to the floor, a tall man standing in the the doorway to my bedroom which was just creepy. Btu I didn't feel in danger. Not anymore.

Renee lay face down on the floor, the wound in her head leaking onto the carpet beneath her. To be honest all I could really think was 'damn Esme is going to be pissed'. That was all before the sent of her blood finally hit my nose, the rusty sulfur sent invading my senses, making me feel a little woozy.

And with that, I fainted.


	36. 36: Eyes On You

Chapter thirty six

Typical me, fainting at the smell of blood. I could tell that's what happened when I started to become unconscious, because some of the smell had still lodged it's self in my nose. It was horrible. The only reason I didn't pass out again was because I my senses had become completely overpowered by the familiar smell of hospital. Mixed with the welcome smell of Edward. Even if he hadn't washed in a couple of days.

"Bells. Please. Come back to me. God I love you so much. I don't think I'll ever be able to survive without you. Come on baby, please."

I couldn't answer. I couldn't even move my hand. Mostly because he was grasping it so tightly I taught he would squeeze all the blood out of it. But I couldn't focus on that. My Edward was crying.

And I couldn't do a thing.

I concentrated really hard. Tired to move a muscle, but it just wouldn't work. And before I knew it, I was back under the darkness once again.

EPOV

It had been a week since the attack. She had been lying in hospital for a week. People don't lie in hospital for a week just because they fainted.

"Edward, son. You need to go home" dad said for the millionth time. But for the millionth time, I argued. I just couldn't bring myself to leave her.

"Dad, I can't go home" I whispered, never taking my eyes away from her beautiful face.

"you need your sleep" he argued gently, placing a firm hand on my shoulder. But I just shrugged it off

"What would you do if it was mum? If she was the one lying here instead of Bella? And don't say you would go home and rest because we both know that would be a lie."

"Well at least have a shower. You're stinking up the emergency room" he chuckled, trying to lighten my mood. But it wasn't going to work. Not tonight. It was true though. I had rushed straight home at Rose's phone call. She had finally gotten through to us. Who knew it was so damn hard to contact us in training?

Maybe if I we had been earlier. We could have stopped this whole thing from happening. I wouldn't have punched a hole through the wall of our apartment. Bella wouldn't be lying here now.

The others had hardly left her side, Alice almost clinging it to her the second she had gotten out of her own hospital bed. She had managed to tell us everything that had happened. Everything from the finding Bella being held at gunshot by her bitch of her mother to the stranger that shot her.

"Edward?" Rose stood in the doorway, hand on her growing belly, Emmett standing behind her looking as tired as I felt, but probably twice as good as I did.

"Hows she doing?" Emmett came round to her other side, taking her other hand

"Stable. But apart from that -"

"she's going to be okay Edward. You have to believe that" Rose came up, throwing her arms around my shoulders

"It's just so hard Rose. She's been here a week"

"She's strong Edward. With all the crap she's been through, trust me she'll be fine. And you've given her something to fight for. What's a week when you will have your whole lives together"

I saw Emmett flinch at Rose's confession out of the corner of my eye

"You know, dad's supposed to be flying in tomorrow." Emmett sighed, looking so disappointed

"what are you going to do?"

"God this is so fucked up"

"Emmett" Rose scorned, but none of us really cared. He stormed around the room

"this shouldn't have happened to her. Her life shouldn't have a happened to her. She deserves so much better then this."

"Emmett?"

"I mean it Rose. And I haven't helped I didn't see the signs. Too busy being the golden child."

"For the love of God Emmett. I'm the one sitting in the hospital bed and somehow you're making it all about you?

All eyes snapped to the woman lying on the bed, all shocked and amazed as her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes flickered o[pen. God how I missed waking up to those every morning. And suddenly nothing else seamed to matter. Bella was awake.

BPOV

To be honest, my throat hurt like hell. So I was very grateful when Rose shoved a glass of water under my nose.

But I was so glad the first thing I saw was those emerald eyes that haunt my dreams. Even if they were surrounded by bags. I bet he hasn't had a decent nights sleep since. But I knew I couldn't give him a hard time about it, because if eh were me, I would be right by his side, no matter what.

But right now he looked like he was about to cry. They all did. Though Rose looked like she could hold it together better then the other two.

Carlisle walked in at that precise moment, stopping dead in his tracks as he saw me awake

"Bella?"

"Hey Papa C. Or should I be calling you Doc?" and just like that, he slipped back into that balm cool professional mode I had seen millions of times before.

"how you feeling?" he asked, taking my chart from the end of my bed. Oh god, that was going to be me one day. Giving that exact same look, reading so many charts.

"Like I've just woken up from a week long sleep. How are you?"

"Preparing to get tackled by my wife. She will be excited her little girl's awake. But she is a bit angry at the moment so you might want to watch out"

"oh god, why is she angry?"

"Because I may have banned her from your hospital room"

"wow Doc, I have to say you have balls"

"Hey, no matter what condition, you are not to talk to me in that way young lady" I nodded my head, giggling silently. "Just saying. So what's the prognosis? Come one, I'm a big girl. I can take it"

"Isabella Swan you are fine. We will keep you in over night for observation but apart form that, your healthy. Oh and you might want to keep you're strength up, you're about to be attacked by Esme."

"that will be fun"

"Oh and the police dropped this off for you" he smiled, handing me a brown paper parcel "They found it in your room, it was addressed to you"


	37. 37: Forever Starts Now

**Chapter thirty seven **

"Baby? Where are you?" I called out. Everyone had finally left us after my birthday party – which Alice and Rose hosted. It was a sneaky trick really. Nobody wanted to piss off the pregnant lady and Ali used that to her advantage so I basically agreed to anything she wanted – going back to their respective houses, Edward had disappeared off somewhere leaving me with the mess.

Opening our bedroom door I found the most amazing sight in front of me. Edward. On our bed. Shirtless. In boxers. Candles littering the room and rose petals beneath him.

I have to admit I didn't really notice the rose petals at first. I was too busy concentrating on my fuck hot boyfriend "Baby?" I managed to gasp out as a little bit of drool almost slipped out of my mouth. Not even ashamed of it.

"Do you know how much I love it when you call me that?" he got off the bed walking towards me, Strutting almost, his voice low and hot. The type of voice that just makes my panties melt.

"hmm baby" I moaned as he captured my mouth in his, sucking gently on my bottom lip making me melt into him even more. I had missed this. Ever since getting out of the hospital, he has been so careful around me like I'm made of glass. So I haven't been satisfied recently. And it's driving me up the wall.

"Have they all left?" he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine

"well, I wouldn't think of doing this if somebody else was in the house" my hand travelled down slowly, scratching his abs in the process, to end up cupping his package which was growing nice and hard for me under my touch.

He reclaimed my mouth with his, pushing up both back so I slammed against the wall, my legs automatically wrapping round him so eh was the only thing holding me up."Good. Finally, you are mine Isabella." he attacked my neck with his lips,

"I'm yours Edward. Only yours

"That's right Bella only mine. You belong to me." I moaned out loud. So turned on by this point. My clothes had been ripped from my body, leaving me only in my midnight blue lingerie.

"Oh Bella you will be the death of me"

"well what a happy way to go" suddenly my back left the wall, my legs still wrapped around Edward as he stumbled back towards the bed.

"I have missed these" Edward gasped, letting go of me enough to pull my bra off. Thank god for front clasps. My body started to write underneath him as he sucked a nipple into his mouth. He knew this would drive me crazy.

And with that, I was gone. Everything was gone. The room, my psst. Everything but Edward, his amazing mouth and his hands. Oh I can never forget his hands. Especially those fingers making me see stars. How did I get so lucky.

I was almost at the brink, his fingers pumping in and out of me, his thumb slowly working my clit and his mouth still attached to my tit. Triple stimulation. Almost enough to push a girl over the edge.

"cum for me Bella" he whispered, letting my tit drop "scream my name out. Oh I have missed your cute little pussy"

"Ed...Edward" I gasped out

"That's it baby, say my name"

"Edward – need – you – Inside – NOW"

and with that, the flimsy material was ripped form my body, as his long pulsing cock thrust into me "EDWARD" I screamed as I came, pulsing around him. Stopping for a minute to let it subside, he started up again, hitting all the right spots in my body making every build up again.

Heaven

I woke up early the next morning as everything came crashing down around me. Charlie had cancelled on me, well on Emmett. He wasn't coming down. And when I tried to call him, he wouldn't answer. I guess it was happening all over again, I was getting blamed for not being Charlie's daughter.

The fact we didn't even know if I wasn't Charlie's daughter.

But I guess that didn't matter to Charlie. He would hate me no matter what. And I just couldn't let that go. Slipping on my big fluffy robe I made my way over to the bedroom balcony that over looked the city.

I still couldn't believe this was happening.

You know when something just feels so surreal? And you completely detach yourself from the case. And you just can't believe everything is happening to you. You refuse to see anything? That's how I've been coping.

But now.

Now I don't have a mother – am I supposed to feel sorry about that? Am I supposed to feel anything about that? I couldn't even bring myself to go to the funeral. I just spent time with my real family that day. Ali, Jasper, Rose + baby, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle and of coarse my rock. Edward.

He had been so amazing through all of this that I'm actually so surprised he hasn't turned around and run away yet. And I'm not strong enough to leave him behind. He just means to much.

As if it was an amazing coincidence, my hand slipped into my pocket and phone my mobile, which had been left on Charlie's pathetic excuse for a text.

**Can't come. Sorry – Charlie **

No I love you. No kiss. No love dad. He didn't believe I was his. And now he's finally going to cut all ties. Like he didn't even care.

Pathetic.

Without knowing what I was doing, I just raise my hand, drew it back, and threw my blasted phone off the top story of my building. And it went straight into the East river. Who knew I had such an arm hey?

Tears spilled over my eyes as I watched everything slip away under the ebb and flow of the water.

"Hey baby?" Edward whispered, wrapping his strong arms around me, rocking me from side to side. Closing my eyes I leaned into him, savouring the warmth he brought with him. And, for the first time since everything started – Sugar cookie meltdown aside – I broke down.

"shhh baby" he whispered, turning me around so I could cry into the T-shirt he had slipped on. He just held me as I cried, which seamed to last forever.

"Is there anything I can do baby?"

"Don't worry. You're already doing it" I whispered as they slowed down to a trickle

"Are you sure" he asked again, brushing hair away from my face as I sniffed attractively. If that was even possible.

"Why haven't you run yet?" I suddenly asked, taking him by surprise

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you've taken all this drama, been stalked, messed around and yet you are still standing here, by my side"

"I guess I am"

"But why"

"are you even asking me this right now" god I felt so stupid right now, but my need for this won out.

"please Edward," I whispered quietly "I want to know you stayed with me not because you had to, but because you wanted to"

"You know, for a smart girl you are very stupid sometimes" he chuckled, pulling me into the house and sitting em on the sofa. Taking his place on the coffee table he placed both hands on mine, rubbing shi usual soothing circles in.

"You know what amazes me about you Bella? The fact that you were in a coma for a week, and yet you have managed to catch up on all of the notes you missed whilst having dinner ready for me at home when I get back from training. You are also there for Ali if she needs help at the store. You've even started planning everything for Rose, because we both know Emmett doesn't know shit about that kind of stuff and Rose is freaking out. And while everything is going on, you are also helping my mother plan the renewal of her vows, helping create the wedding of her dreams. And I'm not even factoring how much emotional stress you've been put under-"

"Edward" I had to stop him. I didn't see the point in this. So what if I needed to keep busy over the past couple of weeks so I don't go over every single little tiny detail in my head.

"The point of that is, I love you Bella. The reason I haven't run? Is because to me, you're worth everything and more. You are so beautiful, and don't even see yourself clearly which just makes you stunning look"

He hesitated for a moment, before getting up and heading towards the bedroom. I was in too much of a shock to notice much at the moment, so I was jolted back to reality when he once again took my hands.

"Bella I know I haven't known you for very long, but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

"Edward?" I gasped in shock.

He knelt down on one knee, taking both my hands in his as he stared deeply into my shocked eyes "Bella, this isn't an ideal time for me to do this in so many ways, but it's also a perfect time for us. You have grown to be the most important person to me, my best friend and most importantly, my family."

He reached into his pyjama pocket, pulling out a ring box with his right hand. I still couldn't say a thing. This was all happening too soon.

"I know we haven't talked much about marriage, and the future. But I would love you to know that I plan on asking you to be my wife one day"

"Huh?" he laughed at the look on my face

"Please, I know we're not ready for that type of commitment, give me some credit baby. But what I do know is that you need proof of stability right now, so here it is, in ring form"

And he opened up the velvet box, to revel the most gorgeous ring making me gasp in shock. And I'm going to kill him if he spent too much on that ring I swear to god.

"Bella, please promise me that one day you will say yes when I ask you to be my wife"

"yes, I will. No matter how many times you ask me the answer will always be yes"

and with that, he kissed me full on and with so much passion that I felt so stupid for doubting him in the first place.

"You are my life now, he whispered, pulling me into his side

"You are my family now" I whispered back. Knowing that no matter what had happened in the past, that the rest of forever started today


End file.
